Angel wings
by maryammerlin mania
Summary: After Jace screamed at Clary in City of Glass, Clary had got the message. She left and didn't return. After 3 years of no contact, she comes back different, dangerous with a whole new side. Is Jace ready for that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Meet again

Jace p.o.v

I looked over at Kirin; her blond bleached hair was tied in a bun, allowing you to see her full face with too much make up and foundation. I forced a smile on my face when she looked up at me, she beamed back and I tried not to grind my teeth in frustration. She wasn't Clary. Clary wasn't coming back. After how I treated her back in Indris at the Pen hallows, I deserved to be left.

I hadn't heard a word from her since she left me in the bedroom. The war was over, Valentine had died, and Sebastian had died as well. Some people from the clave must have done it. The person who did it stayed anonymous, much to my despair, I wanted to go and congratulate them and kiss their feet!

I and Kirin strolled over to Maryse's office, Kirin wanted to move in but we just needed to make that clear to Maryse first. I hoped Maryse didn't agree, but what reason would she have; there are thousands of rooms in this institute.

Slowly coming up to her wooden oak doors, we had voices.

'Maryse, I'm not sure...' a small voice said fatly.

'Don't be silly, we need you for this case, you're the best there is.' Maryse answered back faintly though behind the door.

I looked at Kirin again, who already moved to open the door. I followed her in and gaped at what I saw. There standing, a few inches away, was Clary. She had grown. Her vivid red hair cascaded down touching her lower back, her legs were longer, by the long boots she wore and her eyes were greener and more beautiful. She was more beautiful.

'Clary?' I splutter out surprised. Kirin stares at me, disgust on her face. 'You know her?'

'Hello, Jace,' Clary says coolly. She turns back to Maryse. 'If you want me to do it, I'll do it.'

Maryse smiled, 'Thank you Clary, you have my number so give me an update,'

Clary nodded again, her pink lips curled in to a smirk as she picked up her jacket; she strolled past me and left Maryse's office. I still caught the same scent she carried, vanilla and soap. She smelled intoxicating.

'Hello Jace,' Maryse gave a small smile, 'how was your trip?'

'Fine.' I say shortly. 'What is Clary doing here?'

Maryse smiled a real smile. 'Ever since you left she has been staying with us, I called her over to catch up on the past. I also assigned her on a new mission.'

'Mission?'I say, eyebrows raised and move over to the plump brown sofas in her living room. I sink on to the seat. Kirin quickly mimics me and sits very close to me, as close as she could get. I try not to wince, and quickly mask my features, when she beams up at me again.

'Jace, why is she bothering you?' Kirin squeaks, 'your with me now, don't think of your ex. Her clothes were distasteful though.' She wrinkles her nose.

I really want to kill Kirin now about being rude about Clary.

I gaze at Maryse, and see how hard she is trying to keep back a retort. She was eating the inside of her lip. 'Yes, mission Jace.' Maryse sighed as she ran a tiresome hand through her long hair. 'As you know, Clary's brother and father have died, which means the seat of the council or ruler is for Clary as she has Morgenstern blood,'

I almost choke on the perfume Kirin is wearing. 'She is going to rule Idris?! The shawdowhunters?!'

Kirin next to me is baffled, 'she gets to be Queen?' She scowls, 'that's not fair, and she is not even that pretty,'

I am so baffled by the news I just heard, that I ignore Kirin's insult on my Clary. Whoa, _my _Clary. Where did that come from? She doesn't belong to me as much as I want her to, but again that's my fault.

'Yes, Jace.' Maryse sighed again, as she shuffled a bundle of papers on her desk, She breathed some air in, than let it out, 'But, Clary did not except being the ruler of Idris, as she fears she is too young, instead she is a high assassin ruler to kill all demons and forsaken creatures; rid this world of them and their harmful acts.'

I stared mystified. Clary an assassin?

I knew her from when she screamed at demons in fear, and there would be me standing to protect her. But I broke her heart like the ass I was, because I was too much of a coward to claim my feelings about Clary. I sink in to my seat, with Kirin leaning in to me. I try not to shudder about her being so close to me. Her revolting strong perfume waffled up my nose. I wanted to smell vanilla and soap that Clary had.

I miss her.

Clary P.O.V

Seeing Jace again, brought up really bad memories that I wanted to tuck away and keep hidden. He and Aline was too hurtful to even think about right now. I stroll down the hallway of the institute, already smelling the vile cooking smells that danced through the air filling my nostrils.

I reached the kitchen, seeing Isabelle red in the face; scrap a black ridden sauce pan.

One of Maryse's favourite pots. Oh no Izzy is in so much trouble.

'IZZY!,' I squeal as she dumps the sauce pan in the skin, allowing a sizzling sound to arrive with a air filled with smoke. I quickly move to open the window to let the smoke out.

Izzy moans, and puts her head in her hands. 'I am a SHADOWHUNTER! I get everything right, except cooking a meal,'

I pat her back as she screams out abuse. When she is calm, I hop on to the counter and lie back. 'If you love cooking so much, why don't you do Cooking classes?'

Isabelle fixed her sharp brown eyes on me. 'They have _cooking classes_?' Izzy smiles, 'I forgot mundane even existed'

'Yeah and that they are better at you,' I mumble quietly.

Well, not quietly enough because Izzy hauls me up from the counter. 'What did you say?' her voice guarded and her eyes alert, just like when we are chasing demons.

'Err; I said cooking may be right for you,'

'That's what I thought you said,'

'Are you going to leave Clary alone?' A voice said from the doorway.

I knew who it was, as I rolled my eyes. Izzy squealed. 'JACE!' She runs over and hugs him; all the while his eyes are trained on me. I ignore it and lie back down on the counter.

Izzy laughs as she moves away from Jace and lies with me, apron on and all.

'You know, there is this really cool invention. It's called beds. You know the rectangular beds that you find in bedrooms, go find one and relax on,' I hear Jace's really annoying but smooth voice.

'Shut it, Jace,' I and Izzy say in unison.

I hear Jace move up to the sink, waving away the smoke. 'What did you do _this_ time Izzy?'

'Well, I knew you were coming so I decided to make you something 'Izzy mumbles

'Do you want me to choke and die as a celebration when I arrive home?' Jace says, his tone full of I AM AN ASS.

'Leave Izzy alone, she just wanted to celebrate your arrival,' I say quietly to Jace. I hop off the counter.

Jace's golden eyes appraise every inch of me. From my red hair cascading down my shoulders, to my face. 'Do you want me to die, Clary? I see no reason for you to disagree, although you may miss out on all my awesomeness,'

I roll my eyes and turn to Izzy lying on the counter, 'So, Pandemonium 6 o clock?'

Izzy smiled, 'YEP!' She sat up, 'can I do a makeover on you, please,'

I grin at her, 'Err...' I watch Izzy's face go all eager and excited. 'Nope!' I walk over to the doorway, 'Anyway, got to make a portal to see the Clave again, have a meeting with them in about 10 minutes,'

'See you Clary!'

'Bye Iz,' I pause. 'Bye Jace,'

I knew Jace was watching me; anger flashed on his face when I ignored him, then his face went in to a mask hiding his emotions.

'Bye Clary,' was all I heard as I moved down the hallway.

Jace P.O.V

I watched Clary saunter out of the room, her hips swinging in motion as she walks her long flame red hair swinging down her back. She was so beautiful.

Izzy leapt up from the counter, and she smirked when she saw me checking out Clary. 'Boy, have you got it bad.'

I smirk and fold my arms. 'What are you even talking about Izzy?'

'Do not play dumb with me Jace, Clary has a cute ass and you know it,' Izzy chuckled as I turned a dark beetroot red.

I was about to retort back, when I sniffed the air. My nose scrunched up as I identified who the person is. Her expensive perfume chocking people to death. Kirin.

Izzy laughed at my reaction as she washed the pot and chucked it on the rack to dry. She slid off her apron just as Kirin approached the room.

'Aww, Jacey. There you are,' Kirin's annoying voice rang out. 'Where's the red haired tramp?' she giggled at Clary's insult.

Anger flared up within me as I desperately tied to hold back from screaming at her. Izzy's eyes narrowed and looked Kirin up and down.

'You want to say that again about my friend, Kirin?' Izzy said firmly, her arms folded.

Kirin's eyes widened like big saucers as she stared at Izzy's posture. 'Err...no,'

Kirin rolled her eyes as Izzy nodded at her, and then grinned at me. She gave me a thumb up behind Kirin's back and mouthed good luck to me

Yep I was sure going to need it as Kirin swaggered up to me and kissed me hard on the lips. That was going to leave me a bruise


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Pandemoium

Clary P.O.V

I smile seductively as I place my hands on top of the demons shoulders, as I sway to the music by Adele. His eyes gleam menacingly, his lips curled in to a smirk. On the outside to the mundane, he looks handsome and cute, with his straight black hair and deep ocean blue eyes. But to me, his skin is all pealed and torn; his lips have swollen lumps and silts down the middle with his sharp pointy teeth stretched in to a smile. I try not wince as he draws me closer towards him.

I stretch myself up to his ear. 'How about we go somewhere private?'

I spotted a golden haired boy from the corner of my eye watching disapprovingly. Jace. What was his problem? His girlfriend was grinding against him with the music, but his posture showed he was not interested. I had to smile at that.

Kirin bothered me at how she got Jace. I wanted to have him, let him be mine.

Whoa. Where those thoughts coming from, he can never be mines, not after he broke my heart.

I glided my hand down the demons neck, feeling his pulse quicken. I grin at him and motion for him to follow me up to the storage room.

He closed the door, smirking, and walked up to me, pressing me against the cold wall.

He gave a deep chuckle as he kissed my neck, I tried not to cringe. 'Stupid little mundane,' I heard.

I reached behind my belt and drew out my blades, one in each hand like a cowboy manning out his guns. I laughed at the thought that occurred to me; the demon's eyes widened as he took in the black marks etched on my exposed legs, arms and chest.

'Shadow hunter,' He whispered.

I giggled. 'Yep, got it in one. Too bad, you don't get a prize. But,' I cock my head to the side. 'I can send you back to hell if you like,'

I smirk as I watch the demon snarl under his breath. He backed away as I approached. 'Not taking up a fight are we?' I groan, 'That's boring.'

'Stop teasing them, Clary,' a velvet voice said behind me. I already knew who it was, as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

'Jace, are you following me? Because I have everything under control,' I grin at the demon watching him sink on the wall. 'Is that not right my gruesome friend?'

Jace P.O.V

I watched Clary tease the demon in to backing against the wall as she approached it. Her long legs were exposed and her chest exposed. It did no wonders for my imagination to run wild. I wanted to kiss Clary right then and there.

'Stop teasing them Clary,' I said behind her as the demon snarled at her.

I heard her sigh and shake her long red hair about. 'Jace, are you following me? Because I have everything under control,' she grins at the demon. 'Is that not right my gruesome friend?'

I could not understand why the demon was not picking up a fight like the others do; instead his face was shrunk with fear as he took in the appearance of Clary. He recognised her, but where from. Clary obviously knew that and enjoyed watching the demon suffer.

'Tell me,' Clary says. 'Why I should not drive a blade through your chest as you carry on harming other mundane and shadow hunters and rid the population of the world?'

I watch in amazement as the demon slides to the floor in a heap, which made Clary, throw her hair back and chuckle. 'You make it too easy,'

The demon spat on the ground. 'Clarissa Fray, the angel girl.'

Clary kneeled down, face to face with the demon. I took a startled step; she was unprotected by doing that. I felt a wince of worry. 'Clary?'

Clary waved me away. 'You recognise me?' she frowned. 'Where from?'

The demon hissed, his long snake tongue twirling about. 'The prophecy speak of you in the old religion that I have lived in for centuries. They speak of the angel girl with so much power, nothing strikes her down.'

Clary rolled her eyes and sighed. 'I didn't want a history lesson, but carry on.'

I stand there, silent and amazed. Clary was known, she existed in history. I must have a stunned expression on my face because Clary glared at me as if to say shut it Jace.

The demon snarled again. 'But the prophecy has been rewritten,' Clary frowned at that.

'What do you mean rewritten?' her tone sharp and dignified. She stood up, her chest rising and her hands tucked tightly around the blades.

The demon obviously enjoyed Clary's discomfort. I stood near Clary, hoping I could show her I was a shield against his evil. Clary ignored me, her sparkling green eyes trained on to the demon, licking his lips satisfyingly.

'The prophecy has said that he awakens from his dead sleep. He crawls from underground to raise the demons in to the battle against his angel.'

Clary's face turns white that pale. She takes a staggered step towards the demon. 'Impossible,' she whispers.

I watch confused as she nears him. The demon no longer afraid uses words to defend him. 'He will rise and you will fall. You know him angel girl,' he smiles evenly as Clary watches horrified. 'His name is-'

He was cut off as Clary screeched out loud, she threw her blade and did a back flip with the other blade sinking it in to the demons chest, his words forgotten and never drew out from his mouth. He dissolves on to the floor in black dust than in to nothing.

Clary turns around, her eyes blazing. She slides her blades in to her loopholes and sheaths.

I stand there taken aback by Clary's moves but also mainly by what the demon said to her. 'Clary...'

Clary stands there stiff and rigid. I make my way up to her, as she chews her lips, folding them on to her teeth making her lips look soft, plump and so inviting. I badly wanted to crush her lips to mines.

Her eyes are full of worry as she stares blankly around; she heaves in a sigh and moves away from me. She was about to open the door, when I blocked her.

'Jace,' Clary glared. 'Move out of the way,'

'No Clary, we are talking about this,' I say my tone guarded and full of concern.

Clary shook her head, her bangs falling on to her forehead; she pushes the strands away impatiently and scuffs her boots on the dirty cold floor. Her eyes bore in to my golden ones. 'What, so you can scream at me again?' her tone hurt.

I wince at that, Clary notices.

'Clary...' I start off.

Clary cuts me off by waving her finger. 'You know what. Don't talk to me again. You go with your girlfriend. I go with me, myself and I. got that?'

She slides her body against me to get to open the storage room door. Her whole body was warm and tempting. I leant in to her, not knowing I was doing that. Her curves pressed against my stomach as she slid out of the room.

Damn hormones, as I feel my pants turn wet.

Clary P.O.V

OMG! Jace pressed his body up against mines. It felt so good. I try and clear my clogged up thoughts as I descend from the stairs in to the grinding bodies and pumping music.

I was in bigger trouble.

The prophecy had changed and I needed to tell Maryse right away. Oh boy, looks like my brother came back from the dead for a family reunion. Well, bring it older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jace P.O.V

I had dragged a drunken Kirin up to my room last night and somehow managed to dump myself in to the guest room. My thoughts were coiled up with each other, could just imagine all the neurons moving up and down in my brain. I was so worried for Clary and I badly wanted her. I wanted to lie in bed with her, feel her against me, and kiss her.

But I had messed things up. But I was not giving up. I will get my Clary back even if it means walking to the pits of hell; I will have my sweet angel face.

I yawned hugely as I shook myself up from my sleep. I fumble in the bed uncomfortable. Why do I feel so..?

My eyes travel downwards as I get my answer. Not again. I groan. Damn hormones.

After my _cold_ shower, I went to the training room as normal hearing grunts and thumping about. Must be Izzy, I thought.

I looked in the training room spotting red hair flying about as Alec moved around her. Clary laughed as Alec caught her in headlong, leaving Alec grinning. There was a sound of clapping from the corner of the room. Magnus beamed wide at Alec.

'Don't you just love it Clary? The way Alec moves on the dance floor?'Magnus sighs as he stays enchanted in his dream land. Alec blushes and moves over to Magnus, to give him a light peck.

I watch Clary roll her eyes. She looked so sexy 'Can't say I have Magnus. I mean I never see Alec dance?'

'I have,' I say making myself known from the shadows. 'Alec is a terrible dancer,'

Alec moves from Magnus, 'Shut it Jace,'

Clary moves towards them, arching her back, showing her skin and hipbones as she leans down for her bottle of water. I swallow a lump down my throat. Magnus raises an eyebrow at me, as he watches me scan Clary' body as she gulps down the water.

'Hmmmm...' Magnus smirks at me.

I ignore him. And glare at him.

Alec not quite catching on. 'What'd?' he asked his jaw hanging. Magnus sighs and lifts his jaw up gently. He smiles at Alec, and takes his hand.

'Clary, I'll be leaving now, but call me about the details,' and with that Magnus stepped in to a portal, not before giving me a knowing glance.

Clary lifts up her hair in a tight ponytail, she drains out her bottle before licking her lips and making them shine. I make my way towards her.

'So you're an assassin now?' I ask her knowing the answer.

Clary scrunches her forehead in a cute way. 'Who told you?'

'Maryse,'

Clary stays silent. 'Not something I wished to do, but it helped me carry on. Regardless of my past.' She raises her eyes to me so I can see how much pain I made her suffer.

She leans down again for her towel, showing the curve line of legs. I do a silent groan. God.

Clary sighs and wipes it on her forehead. She looks at her watch. 'I have got to go meet the silent brothers, catch you later.'

She begins walking away, her hips swinging. I stand there enchanted in her body outline. So beautiful.

'I'll go with you,' I call out, I jog up t her.

Clary stays still, frozen. 'Jace you have a girlfriend, passed out on your bed. She needs you right now, not I.'

I stand astonished by her chosen words. 'It doesn't matter,' I smirk at her, flexing my arms. 'I'll be your knight in shining armour from that cartoon Snow blue,'

Clary lets out a short laugh as we walk down the hall. 'Its snow _white _you asshat,'

I chuckle at her correcting me and her cute swearing.

Clary reaches her room door. 'Don't you remember, I am an assassin? I can care for myself.'

'I know,' I say grinning, 'but if a demon knocks you out, who will-'I close in on Clary's petite form and whisper, '-Kiss you awake?'

I smirk as I feel Clary shiver beside me. She rolls her eyes comically and ducks her head. 'Fine, Jace Lightwood, you can come.'

I pump my fists to the air, and jump like a monkey. Izzy's door flies open. She comes out grumbling rubbing her eyes and stretching out like a cat. 'Jace, stop it. Its 7 am in the morning. Mom needs her rest for her meeting today. She envelops Clary in a tight hug. 'Hey babes, can I shop with you today? Please? I feel like crap and need to cheer myself up.

I watch Clary scrutinise Izzy's face. She lets in a breath, making her chest move up and down. My imagination is going nowhere. 'Alright, but me and Jace have to go see the silent brothers,'

I love the way she said my name, it fit so right on her lips. Making them move up and down.

Izzy makes a face. 'Eww, hate them. Alright have fun lovebirds,' she yawns again and moves downstairs.

Clary rolls her eyes and unlocks her door. 'See you in 20 minutes, Jace.' Clary says before closing her door.

I grin, happy. Yes, I was dancing like a loony inside. Clary and I are alone at last. I think of what I could do to her. My mind goes to overdrive of all the different thoughts. I feel another wet substance in my pants.

OH DRATS! NOT AGAIN! I rush to the shower, quickly. Hanging out with Clary may result in cold ass freezing showers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- SILENT BROTHERS

Clary P.O.V

I walk aimlessly out of the institute towards the busy high street filled and packed with yellow screeching cabs with chattering people and flying shadows whisking here and there. I spot a 5 year old girl licking an ice cream cone, her lips stained pink as she beams up at her mother and father who grin straight back. That's nice. I almost forgot what normal is anymore.

I hear puffing behind and see Jace's angry red face glaring at me. I give a slight chuckle.

Jace glowered, his deep pools of golden syrup was heavenly. 'You could have waited,' he said accusingly.

'And watch you and Kirin snug your face off?' I watch his face flatten, I grin up at him. 'I think not,'

Jace dug his hands deep in to his pockets. 'Yeah, sorry about that,'

I shrug my shoulders as I walk past a crowd of boys. They see me, as I don't have glamour on and give me a whole chorus of whistles. I wave a hand in the air, laughing making them cheer and sigh.

Jace glares at the boys; although he has the glamour on they cannot see him. If I had detected right, I'd think that Jace was jealous.

'You haven't put your glamour on?' Jace says his tone hard.

I raise my eyebrows. 'I am putting it on in a few.' I shrug again as I stroll to the side of the pavement and hold my fingers in my mouth letting out a long whistle.

A taxi draws up and Jace face is priceless. His mouth hangs open and his eyes are wide, he looks adorable. I let in a sigh.

I pull open the door and grin at Jace, 'you coming in or what?'

Jace chortles as he follows me in the cab. I give the peevish man with grubby fingers the address.

'What's so funny?' I ask

'Your line, 'you coming in or what?' Jace lets out another laugh as my cheeks stain pink. 'That's exactly the same pick up line I got when I had sex,'

As if on instinct Jace strokes my cheek, sighing. 'I loved it when I did that.'

I jerk away and slide myself close to the window; Jace sighs and moves to his side as well. Awkward. I cleared my throat and reached in to my back pocket of my shorts.

I stared at it confused, then I realised. The Clave would not stop pestering me about my whereabouts. It was annoying to have responsibility but it made me forget about New York and Jace.

We travelled the rest of the way in awkward silence, besides the sniffling coming from the cab driver. He smiled at me as I hopped out of the car and handed his money.

'Keep the change,'

He winked at me as I approached the iron metal gates that stood bodily in front of my view. I dug my hands deep in my pockets and strolled confidently to the gates. Once the cab driver had driven off, I proceeded further.

I squared my shoulders and glanced at Jace as I spoke evenly. 'Clarissa Morgenstern here,'

Jace must have looked at me shocked, his face surprised. Shadow hunters were only invited in to the silent brother's cove if they were at the gates. Not this time, the gates swung open and I strolled in confidently.

Jace hurried behind me. 'How come-?'

I shush him, grinning. 'When you have a seat at the high council you own nearly everything,'

I watch Jace's face clear from confusion. I beckon him over as we reach a padlocked door. I press the intercom speaker. 'This is Clarissa Morgenstern reporting for the angel's mission,'

'Angel's mission?' Jace asked his lips curling in my favourite smirk. I wanted to kiss that smirk away and make it mines. I hastily looked down as he followed me through the archive, the walls closed tightly together.

'Yep. The mission I am on, I will be only here in New York for a short time before I go to Miami,'

Jace eyebrows roused, he swallowed. 'You're not staying?'

I shake my head no. We continue to journey in silence. 'So where did you meet Kirin?' I try and ask this question light toned, instead of wanting to sound angry and very, very jealous.

'Nightclub,' Jace replied stonily. 'We both ran in to each other on the dance floor,' his tone was aggressive and I wound red why.

I keep silent as we approach the small gathering of cross-legged silent brothers holding hands and sitting in a circle.

_Clarissa Morgenstern we were expecting you, join us. _The silent brothers chorused.

'Think they will invite me?' Jace joked. 'I will obviously brighten up the group with my amazing golden looks,'

'Can it, Jace,' I hiss at him as I walk timidlely towards the heavy chanting of whispering in my mind.

I sit next to two creepy brothers with their hoods pulled down so I could not see their expressions on their faces.

'I go by Clary Fray actually,' I say timidly before yanking Jace next to me. He smirked at me.

'Whoa, go easy on me tiger.' He smirked sounding like an asshole.

I glared at him, boring my eyes in to his to shut up.

_Clarissa Morgenstern is your name as it is spoken in the prophecy through fire and ice._ The brothers whispered chanting together. _Join us,_ they repeated again. They turned to Jace. _Hello, Jonathan Heron dale the half angel that bathed in pure gold, the flying human._

I hold my hands up along with Jace who featured a stunned expression. We linked hands with the brothers and the images flashed in my head. Children screaming, Downloader's and Shadow hunters fighting in battle together against humans, me being shown on a huge cliff and battlement with a shadow, bloodshed, tears, revenge flashed past my eyes hastily. And last an image of an angel with a tanned chest lifting me up to the sky, wings sprouting out of his muscular back as we moved upwards.

I jerked my hand away and gasped, tears trickling from the corners of my eyes. Jace also looked pale, his golden eyes dull and deadly. His fists clenched, I thought I saw blood trickle from his thumbs.

'Why is this happening?' Jace growled out loud, his gold eyes blazing. When there was no answer Jace stood up angrily, his chin quivering. 'Why? 'He demanded.

The brothers winced and tightened their grip. They gave a gasp through my head of pain. _We do not know that is why e called for you angel children, you are the ones that can stop this suffering and evilness of the greatest demon ever lived. _

'That's not good enough!' Jace yelled furiously.

The brothers whispering grew louder and louder filling my head, this didn't seem to effect Jace as he was too busy making an ass of himself.

'STOP IT!' I shouted at him, 'STOP IT NOW,' I told the brothers and Jace.

They continued.

_Oh the pain, oh the everlasting pain, it echoes through my head, through our brains, through eternity. He is coming; he is approaching, and HE RISES FROM ABOVE. He will come, and we have no chance to hide, he knows where we are, he knows, he knows, he knows._

'ARRGGHHH...' I moaned. 'ENOUGH,' my voice had vanished as I had completely taken over by a commanding powerful strong voice. I used my palm and slapped the ground, all the power dropped out of me. The runes escaping from my mind as I raised fire and ice and shadowed them around us. Jace stood with his mouth open, his eyes looking like they would drop out of their sockets. The brothers stood with no emotion, but their hoods quivered under my heavy gaze.

'ENOUGH!' Jace and the brothers shut up, they spun third heads towards me. I stagger up, the weight of those images flashed through my mind again, like a tape set on fast forward. I approach Brother Hassan, his finger tips quivered as he sensed my gaze on him.

I turn to everyone. 'Brothers please, the clave and I are doing all we can to put an end to this, those dreams sent to you are a warning, something from the earth is rising up to life again.' I circle the room, looking closely at the brothers, their heads bowed. 'And I promise you, your suffering will end. There is nothing in my rune power to stop these dreams, for that I apologise but I will make sure an extra hard rune is locked on your cove so you are safe.'

I jerk my chin to Jace and he proceeds to me, keeping a firm look left in his eyes, I move to the entrance not before a slight pained whisper filled the room.

_Thank you Clarissa Morgenstern, we owe you a great debt of repayment of your sheildness. For that we bow down to our future Shadow hunter Queen. _

I smile softly, as Jace takes in the scene. I guess he is used to all the drama that unfolds around me. 'Arise all of you; we are all equals here and the next world,'

Jace P.O.V

What happened with the silent brothers was beyond explanation. I held so many different emotions, anger, joy to be with Clary and confusion. Those pictures were running through my mind like wildfire. As soon as Clary had got back to the institute, along with awkward silence, she had gone shopping with Isabelle and had not returned. Izzy said she had gone to the Clave to report the news.

Hours ticked by and Clary still had not arrived, nearly most of the day was gone nearing to midnight.

I was getting worried immensely worried as I changed the channels of the TV super quick.

'I was watching that!' Alec moaned from his seat, his icy blue eyes glared at me. 'it could give me more pointers on lifestyle,'

'Go to Magnum to moan about your life, no one cares. I certainly don't' I say shrugging switching another channel

Alec sighed, ran a hand through his hair and muttered abuse under his breath. I heard him walk past me and a whirling sound of the ancient lift.

After a half an hour of watching some wannabe pop star try and sing her heart out, I hear soft padding towards the living room. That couldn't be Alec; he would be whistling some over key tone after being with Magnus.

'Jace?' a faint whisper drew out.

Clary.

Her eyes were rimmed red and a darker jade than normal. Her shoulders were sagged as she trailed towards me and dumped herself in one of the chairs. Black panda circles surrounded her beautiful eyes.

'Clary,' I scoot over to her switching the TV off as I kneel in front of her. My Clary looked so worn out, her hair was curly and wild as ever and her pink full lips were chapped. 'How did it go?'

Clary groaned and rolled her eyes, which must have meant an it didn't go so well.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out calmly. I wanted to hug her, soothe her, kiss her but I couldn't as I was a coward of the consequences.

10 minutes of utter silent. I did not mind, I was just mesmerised by Clarys worn out, but beautiful face.

'Jace how am I supposed to protect everyone from my evil brother?' her voice was so sweet, so small like an innocent child that needed protecting. Tears leaked out from her eyes and trickled downwards. 'They need me so much and I am so scared that I may mess-up,'

I needed to touch her, forget those stupid consequences. I cradle her soft face in my hands gently, smiling at her as her green eyes opened startled. 'Because, I believe in you, I believe you will make this world so much better.'

Clary sobbed and clutched me to her chest; she sniffled and sank into my arms soaking up my favourite t-shirt. It was probably soaking now. If Kirin had done this, I would have pushed her off me straight away. But not Clary. My Clary.

Clary gave one huge sniff then pulled her head away from my chest, she gazed down embarrassed. 'Sorry,'

I lean into her more, my kneecaps digging the soft furry carpet. I trail a hand down her face. 'What for?'

'Your favourite shirt,' she gestured. I was shocked that she remembered when I had told her. 'And for crying,'

I smile at her. 'Everyone cries once in a while,'

I see her scan my shirt then blush as her gaze travels my muscular chest, the t-shirt being soaked wet shows the outline of my Pecs.

'Fray? Seeing something you shouldn't,' I chuckle as she gives me her familiar scowl while blushing.

'Yes I am, and loving it.' She sighed as she pushed me back to get up. She stretched her arms out and stared at me. 'Thank you Jace,'

I stand there nodding; Clary gives me a gentle beam before going upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clary P.O.V

I watched the sun rise as morning drew up slowly, loving the way the enchanting music from my radio tingle out. The birds went along with their pleasant and loving tune as I danced and moved around, before collapsing on the bench. I drew out my padded sketch book and sketched out the scene in front of me. I felt peaceful, not caring about me leading a whole generation of Shadow hunters and being responsible for down loaders.

After a few minutes of sucking cherries and crunching apples, I had finally drawn master piece o perfection. Satisfied, I got out my eraser and rubbed out all my mistakes.

'Beautiful,' I hear a voice say behind me.

I give a startled yelp in surprise, shocked I spin round seeing Jace appraise every inch of me. I blushed. Then pinched myself, he hurt you Clary and you're giving in to his charms again. But how could I not? His beautiful heavenly golden eyes trailed down my body and up again, his muscular body and his soft blond hair. All stunning.

'Jace,' I nod to him as I close my sketch pad and switch off my music.

'Clary,' He walked over to me just as I packed my tools away for sketching.

'What do you want Jace?' I snapped.

I watched his face grow shocked then masked as he put on I am an ass act on.

He drew his eyes in to slits. His golden eyes captured to mines. 'You,'

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to walk away. He stopped me by putting his arm out. I glared at him. 'Cut the crap, Jace,'

Jace smirked, 'what crap, I can't see any.'

I snarled. 'Leave me ALONE,'

Jace smiled at me, waving his hand in a tedious manner. I grew angrier. 'You broke my heart and you excpect me to fall in your arms like some love struck girl, well think again.'

I jerked my arm away violently as I approached the exit door. I did not need to think about Jace,last night was a big mistake.

I travelled down the hallway to my room. I had worked to do.

After serval hours locked in my room, speaking to my mother and Luke, I made a phone call saying I would be home back to Idris again. I joined Maryse in her room informing her.

She drew a tired hand over her aged face, smoothing the wrinkles on her forehead. She gave a tired smile at me. 'Thank you Clary,'

I smiled politely as I moved to the chatter from the kitchen. Jace and Kirin were cuddled up on a chair, her sitting on his lap. I tried to hide my disgust, my gaze moved to Alec quarrelling with Izzy who was holding a spatula as a weapon towards him. Magnus stood there, his face looking wistfully at Clary.

I cleared my throat and watched them appraise me and my outfit. I was dressed in black skinny jeans with a short halter top showing the tip of my flat stomach. I was wearing a black leather jacket with my backpack on one shoulder.

I shuffled my feet as Izzy gasped. 'You're leaving?'

I nod, feeling Jace's eyes on me. 'I am,'

Izzy gave a little screech and ran to me giving me a tight breath taking hug, she squeezed me so hard. 'Can't breathe Iz,' I say chuckling and wheezing.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked.

I stroke her long black hair. 'Because I knew you would have persuaded me to stay and I have to get right on this mission straight away,'

Izzy's brown eyes grew troubled. 'Promise I'll see you again,' she prodded her nails in to my shoulder.

'I can't do that Isabelle, I may not come back.' I say gently.

'Why not?' Jace's hard voice hits me like a bullet.

I am in no mood to argue with him, so I gave a faint smile. 'You know the prophecy,'

Jace detaches himself from Kirin and stands there solemnly, his golden eyes boring through mines.

Isabelle removes herself and I am stunned when Alec hugs me hard. 'Thank you,' he whispers in my ear. I smile at him. 'Look after them,' I whisper back.

Oh god I hate goodbyes.

Jace P.O.V

I watch shocked as Alec hugs Clary tight. She's leaving; I'll never see her again. I didn't want her to go. I mask my features letting the pain eat away my insides.

Magnus smirks at her and gathers her in his arms; meanwhile he was drawing up a portal.

Clary turned towards me, and gives me a small hurtful smile as she brushes past me in to the portal. 'Goodbye,'

And then she is gone.

Weeks fly by when Clary left. Maryse tells us regular updates of Clarissa travelling from different countries gathering as many shadow hunters as she can for the war against her evil brother. I am so happy for Clary; she is the best shadow hunter known and rises above everyone. Our angel. My angel.

One evening, I strolled past the institute then heard soft murmuring coming from the living room. Clary's voice.

'Maryse?' Clary said. My eyes widen as I peek in to the living room. Maryse was sitting o a sofa, her glasses perked on her nose as she scanned a bunch of papers. Clary was on the webcam.

'Yes right here, Clary-'

I knocked on the door cutting her off. Maryse glared at me, but a small smile tugged upwards. 'Hello Jace,'

Clary eyes moved from the projector and met mines as a small glance, she gave me a nod before focusing on her own paper, 'but on my paper that you faxed over shows me that the rooting in where the battlefield lies is near Idris and not in Asia,'

Maryse blinked,'Clary listen,' her voice panicked, 'It shows here that Jonathan has already been seen reported. '

'WHAT?' I and Clary say stunned at the same time.

'As what?' Clary's green eyes flashed she says coldly.

'An Italian boy with silver hair,'

Clary moved away from the camera, 'You got that Cameron?' a faint yes was heard in the background. 'We are going to need reinforcements,'

Clary stood up and bent down, 'Last seen?'

Maryse wiped her brown hair, '4 am on a Monday at Russia, gathering troops.'

'How many?' I ask angered.

'24 thousand,' Maryse says flatly, her blue eyes showed worry and stress.

Clary sucked in breath sharp. I watched her take out a wakie takie. 'This is the captain speaking over,'

A voice crackled through, 'Deputy over,'

Clary rubbed a tiresome hand across her forehead. 'I am going to New York for 2 weeks hopefully tracking my brother, over'

'The horses will be ready over,' the object crackled.

Clary smiled, 'Thank you over,'

Clary looked at Maryse, 'I'll be over shortly don't worry,'

I watch her stand and shout at her troops. 'I'll be off for a few weeks. Samuel keeps the updates coming; Cameron watches the sightings, and Rebecca gather more troops. Scurries watches.'

I was so proud but shocked at her commanding tone. Clary grinned. 'Goodbye Maryse, Jace,'

Clary P.O.V

I had asked Maryse to join me at Takies, I stood outside the broken down building with its windows cracked along with holes on the roof. It looked depressed, with the dull rain showering down and rolling off the ledges landing on the pavements in harsh slaps. It matched my mood. I was furious to hear reports of innocent shadow hunters being killed or tortured just for information on how to break the barrier to Idris to get the throne. I understood how my brother craved for it, like a man quenching for thirst in a hot dry desert.

I scrubbed my botted heel, lifting my head up when footsteps trailed towards me. I looked in surprise as I saw Jace instead of Maryse standing there.

'Coming in?' He jerked his head to the door.

I follow mutely, and frown. 'Where's Maryse?'

Jace smirked, his tousled blonde hair damp with rain. 'I thought I would brighten up the atmosphere with my rock out body,'

I pushed past him and walked to the table. A brief smile etched on my face as I saw my best friend. Simon.

Jace followed my gaze and growled. 'What's the mundane doing here?'

Simon with his vampire ears looked up and grinned. 'Nice to see you too, Heron dale,'

I chuckled at Jace's balled up fists and went up to Simon, hugging him tight. We shuffled in to a cubic, me next to Simon with Jace in front of us.

I looked towards Jace's angry annoyed face. I inclined my head towards Simon. 'This is why I called Maryse,'

Simon rolled his eyes, his tousled brown hair curly as I remember from us being in kindergarten and me chucking sand down his trousers making him itch like mad. I let in an inward sigh at the memory I stored.

We ordered our meal and waited a few minutes before digging in.

'So, how are you doing?' I nudged Simon with my fork.

Simon scowled rubbing his arm. 'Fine, Fray. Evil people want to kill me. Just an ordinary day,'

'Don't blame them,' Jace said evenly. I glared at him before turning to Simon. 'Any news?'

Simon wiped his mouth with his napkin. 'Yeah actually, I need you to come over and check something out,'

I nodded, before turning my head to my food. A slight movement moved towards the table, before trailing away. I looked up seeing a white scrap of paper.

Jace and Simon frowned as they also noticed that happening as well.

I flicked it up, scanning what it says before gasping out aloud.

'Clary is you alright?' Simon asked alarmed.

I shook my head, as Jace grabbed the paper. His eyes widened. 'Christopher has been captured. Signed Mathew,'

My fault. I should have looked after him.

Simon gasped as well. His chocolate brown eyes full of misery. 'Not little Chrissie?'

My entire fault.

Jace chucked the paper down. 'Who are these people?'

My most painful fault.

I stood up and dashed towards the bathroom.

Jace P.O.V

I watched Clary's face turn paler than normal, before dashing in to one of the bathrooms. Simon drew out a heavy sigh before lightly banging his forehead against the table. One question went through my mind who was this person?

'Hey Vampire. Want to tell me who this is?'

Simon rolled his eyes, a habitat Clary must have picked from him. It angered me that Clary and Simon held such a strong relationship, I was insanely jealous.

'Christopher is Mathew's child, Mathew used to be Clary's boyfriend before they split up. He was great and a perfect match for Clary,' Simon smiled at a memory before glaring at me. My fists were squeezed so tight in agony. 'But it didn't work out, since Clary was not over you. I guess she saw Chris as her own child and became so attached to her making a great bond. But I also came to realise that Chris had ¼ of angel blood. The 3rd baby they experimented on,'

I stared at Simon, lost in my own thoughts. A lot had happened to Clary and it was my entire fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clary P.O.V

I glared at the usual cluster of girls in the bathroom that were pouting their lips at the mirror, and fixing their stupid make up. There giggles subsided as I stared them down in wanting them to get the hell out of the bathroom so I could bawl my eyes out.

My poor Chrissie. All I could see was his little innocent clear blue eyes, and his curly raven hair, smiling his toothy grin. I clenched hard at the necklace I kept around my throat for comfort, a gift from the two people I cared most for. Jace and Christopher.

The sobs racketed down my body, as I crumpled to my knees in pain.

'_Not now Chrissie,' I say tiredly even though I am grinning at his adorable sweet smile._

'_BUT, I really need to show you!' Chrissies excitement shown as evidence in his blue eyes. He pulled my arm impatiently as I let out a sigh and let him pull me down the corridor to the stables._

_I grinned he must have found his birthday present._

_Chrissie dragged me to the stables, his warm hands heating my cool ones. 'THERE!' he cried out sound fully, giggling._

_I looked past and smiled. The white stallion I had brought him, flown from Saudi Arabia, especially for him. The horse let out a snort as Chrissie patted its back, his little fingers pulling at its mane. _

'_It's beautiful,' his eyes wide in awe, 'where did it come from?'_

_I chuckled and crouched down next to him, level at his height. Chrissie turned his sharp gaze on mines. 'Happy Birthday Chrissie,'_

_He let out a big grin, showing the cute gap in his front tooth, 'It's for ME?'_

_I nodded, and felt my heart squeeze as he ran in to my arms, clutching me close so that I could hear the faint drumming of his heartbeat, light as a feather._

The end sobs erupted out of my body, causing me to lean against the cold tiled wall. Only the frozen river of tears fell down my face. I needed to get out of here; I needed air and life around me. Without me thinking I drew out a portal and with a gush I was gone.

Jace P.O.V

Three girls had asked me out in the past 45 minutes and still no sign from Clary. Even the vampire was frowning and scanning the area around the bathroom. He sighed and got up moving to a waitress signalling towards the bathroom area. She also frowned then gave a reluctant nod.

Simon moved to the bathroom then came back worry etched on his face. I was instantly alert and clambered up, fists clenched next to me.

'What is it Vampire?' I snarled

'Clary's gone,'

'Gone,' I echo.

'Yes Jace,' Simon said impatiently, he dunged in to his black jeans and tossed a few notes on the table with a nod of thanks to the waitress, he left Takies with me at his heels.

'Do you have an idea on where she could be vampire?'

'No,' Simon said irritated as he waited at a traffic light, watching the bright yellow cabs scuttle past so quickly they were like zooms of yellow flashes of light leaving behind a cloud of dust in its wake.

'You've known each other for _years,_' I emphasise on the word years, although I am annoyed Clary stuck with Simon for so long, and knew her so well. 'She is the only one that kept in touch with you,'

Simon threw me an amused look already reading my mind in knowing what I was thinking; he fidgeted as he ambled down the zebra crossing. 'Not only me. Jocelyn and Luke as well.'

We carried on in silence my mind set elsewhere that I did not even notice some pretty school girls have their mouth wide upon as they scanned me and Simon up and down. I didn't even give them the occasional wink or smirk. My mind was too filled up of one girl. Clary.

We had passed an old man or woman; it was too hard to tell the person was covered in bright pink feathers as they moved down the road. They ignored the looks on the street; after all it is New York. Suddenly Simon stopped in his tracks. He grins, 'I know where Clary is,'

I felt jealously pull at my heart strings, 'So you made me walk for about 20 minutes down New York City to have a _think_ of where Clary could be?' I scoff and kick at a soda can. 'I expect you to use Isabelle's exotic oil to massage my poor blistering feet,'

Simon rolled his eyes ignoring me. 'Clary goes somewhere high when she is angry or sad, I think she may be in the same spot I had found her when she 8 years old,'

I wave my hand forward, 'Well lead on Vampire,'

After a few minutes of skirting around unfamiliar nucleated houses that stood solemnly in cluster, we came up to a hill of soft green grass with petals of flowers trying to force the way up through the soil. Sure enough, a figure was hunched up in the middle and the top of the hill.

Clary P.O.V

'CLARY!' Simon's voice drew me out of my daydream. I looked up to a worried Simon, the same worried look that was there when I had first had left his house in a strop when I was 8 years old. I smiled timidly. Simon. My Simon always there for me.

Simon came over and hugged me hard. I smelt his familiar boyish smell that took me to the days on when we squashed together on his old sofa watching TV marathons of anime, chucking popcorn in our mouths and drowning down Coke down our throats. His funny geeky t-shirts with his wide brown eyes full of innocence.

My eyes brimmed with tears and a sob drew out of my body. Simon rubbed circles on my back, holding me close as I shivered on how cold he was, my head on his chest hearing no heartbeat.

'It'll be fine Clary,' Simon whispered. 'Chrissie will be fine; he is a strong boy,'

I moved away wiping my tears. 'Chrissie will not be fine with Sebastian around him. We both know what he is capable of,'

'He'll keep him alive,' a familiar voice said behind us. I looked round unbelievably.

'Jace? What are you doing here?'

Jace pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear as he came and sat a small distance away from me and Simon, his profile facing the blazing sun, making his gold eyes shine even more.

'Came because I knew my beautiful looks had to cheer you up. It cheers everyone up, even the nurse that pulled me out of my mother's womb. She took one look at me and fell head over heels. 'Jace wrinkled his nose. 'This now that I realised is very wrong. She was old too, false teeth,' Jace shuddered.

Simon squares his shoulders and I let out a small giggle, that turns out into a chuckle and then I can't stop laughing even though of the situation. Jace looks up surprised and quirks up a grin.

Simon frowns. 'You were saying Jace?'

My laughter dies down as I realise the situation, I try and ignore the glare that Jace sent Simon at the corner of my eye. 'If Christopher has angel blood then Sebastian will use this as an advantage, at least he would be alive,'

I got up and brushed the grass stains from my knees. 'I know, but I promised that I would protect him and reach the ends of the Earth just to find him and bring him home where his dad and his stallion and me,' my voice cracked.

Simon stood up and put his arm around her stiff shoulders. 'We will find him,'

**Review please! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jace P.O.V

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?' Kirin had screeched at me as I had entered the institute with an exhausted Clary. I couldn't stop feeling protective of her, she kept coming home windswept, tired and had a mountain of stress set on her small shoulders.

I ignored the amused look Isabelle sent me as she moved over to Clary concerned at the black panda rings around her eyes.

'Clary?' she questioned.

Clary gave a small sigh and walked ahead, gesturing for Isabelle to follow. I watched Clary's silhouette fade down the hallway, unaware of Kirin's ranting.

'Well?' Kirin demanded hands on her hips, her lips pucked out.

I sighed annoyed and did the one thing I regretted. I leaned forward and kissed her, desperately trying to conjure the image that it was Clary's soft pink lips on mines. Kirin sighed blissfully and angled her lips harder on mines. She curled her snake arms around my torso dragging me to my bedroom.

Clary P.O.V

Isabelle had run me a nice bubble bath with grapefruit bath oil. I sighed heavenly as I leant down some more, my back leaning against the bathtub as all the stress rolled out of me. Iz smirked as she rubbed my scalp with her exotic shampoo.

'So want to tell me what the hell is going on?' she asked annoyed.

I had to curl my lips upwards at that. Iz always hated not being part of things.

I close my eyes and lean my head some more in Izzy's hands. 'Sebastian,' I tried to blank out Chrissie's frightened face out of my head. Sebastian torturing him, whipping him, hurting him.

Don't be negative Clary. I told myself sternly. But the tears just fell even more. I could hear him screaming.

Izzy's fingers clawed harder at my scalp, 'What happened?' her voice cold that I shivered in the hot bath.

I stifled a sob, thinking all the tears had gone. 'He took him,' I whispered through parched lips. I clenched my hands. 'He took Chrissie,' my voice wavered.

Iz's hands stopped moving, she turned me round slowly her brown eyes wide. 'He. Did. What?'

'He captured Chrissie using him as a threat to me,' my nose was running and the tears were flowing like a waterfall, never ending.

Izzy's face went white her lips turned dry. 'Christopher?'

Iz had met him when she once visited me at the unit in Idris.

She got up, wringing her hands dry on the towel as she busied herself putting away the lotions.

I watched her perplexed. 'What if he hurts him?' I whisper heartbroken.

Isabelle still did not answer; she had her back to me as she kept on opening and closing the doors.

'Iz?'

No answer.

'Izzy?'

Silence.

'ISABELLE ANWSER ME!?' My voice cracks as I yell at her.

Iz slowly turns round her eyes wide and sullen.

'What is it?' I whisper urgently as I reach to unplug the nice hot bath. 'Iz?'

Iz moved down on the tiled floor and quivered. 'Today a post came through the door in a brown parcel. 'Iz closed her eyes, her lips trembling. 'I opened it expecting the cookbook for mundane and instead I..' She broke off, her head falling in her hands as she wept.

I started to get scared. I moved out of the bath flinging on my dressing gown as I crouched beside her, rubbing circles in her back. 'Instead what Iz?'

Iz pushed her black shiny hair back, her hand shuddering. 'I saw a blue Simpsons top that was wrapped around a tiny finger. Finger dripping with blood.' She dried her eyes. 'I mean who would do that except some sick minded person who is completely off their head?'

I sat stunned. No. Sebastian would, he cannot be capable of doing that evil to a small innocent? But he would. He would definitely would.

The tears fell down again. My heart thumping at how Sebastian could be torturing him as we speak.

Iz carried on. 'I didn't even know! God I am so stupid!' Iz went on regardless to me shaking. 'I thought since we live in a church those stupid mundane would send dead corpses with blood everywhere as some kind of idiotic joke'

Chrissie had a blue Simpson's shirt. Simon had brought it for him as a birthday present.

'I chucked it in the dumpster disgusted and then all I could think of was Max,' Izzy's voice broke.

Chrissies little finger.

'And then you said Sebastian had Chrissie and all I could think of was Max, I should have kept him close to me. Should have not trusted Sebastian at all,'

I stayed silent horrified. Iz finally turned her gaze on mines and her face crumpled. 'I am so sorry Clary,'

I gazed at her. 'Why are you?'

Iz looked confused. 'Chrissie. He may be dead. '

I shrank back as if she had slapped me, my eyes masking horror. 'How can you? How can you _say _that?'

Iz flung a hand at her mouth. 'Clary-'

'Why would you think that?' I moved away tightening the dressing gown belt. Iz was crestfallen I could see that, but I ignored it. 'You think just because you were not there for Max to save him that I cannot at least have some hope in saving Chrissie?'

Izzy's apologetic face cynical her brown eyes hard. 'I did not say that Clarissa. And I was there for Max all the time!'

I gave a mock laugh as I pull a towel to dry my hair. 'Oh yes you were there. Pushing Max here and there. Always telling him to leave the you alone, I saw Isabelle,'

'Oh?' Iz snapped. 'So what about you, hmmm.' She turned her cold gaze on me. 'Having a relaxing bath while Chrissie is somewhere out there dead!'

I recoiled. I stepped forward. 'Take that back, Isabelle,' I whispered.

Iz smirked. 'Relaxing while Sebastian cuts your Chrissie into pieces and mails them to us!' she gloated. 'But of course you don't mind! You're far too busy having the time of your life. Being a leader. Having so much power. Having Jace at your heels,'

I ignored that.'Yes but at least I was there. At least I looked after him 24/7 while what were you doing? Fixing your hair and make-up like some bimbo slut, killing demons, ignoring Maxwell while all he wanted was his big sisters attention on how to draw, read or better yet _defend_ himself?'

Iz gave a large intake of breath. 'Get out,' her voice was frosty. 'Now,'

'Gladly,' I snapped as I flung the bathroom door open and banged the door shut.

Jace P.O.V

I could hear screaming from the bathroom down the hallway. Listening I could make out Isabelle's sharp tone along with Clary's annoyed and bitter tone. Moving slowly out of the covers in the hope of not waking Kirin up, I strolled to the doo opening it just in time to see a very angry looking Clary walking past me in nothing but a thin dressing gown highlighting all her curves. By the dip of the gown at the top she wasn't wearing anything underneath, I gulped loudly.

Clary turned her blazing green eyes up to me. She scanned my toneless torso and briefly eyed my black boxers.

'Seeing something you shouldn't Fray?' I teased

Clary gazed her piercing green eye on to mines. 'Good sex huh Jace?'

I jolted.

Clary carried on. 'While there are shawdowhunters probably massacred you decide sex is the answer to fix it?'

I stared beseechingly at Clarys back figure as she moved further down the hallway. She waved a hand. 'Carry on, I'll do everything,'

'Jaaacccee,' Kirin's muffled voice yawning from my doorway. Clary turned around and gave a small smirk, her eyes full of sadness.

She gives me a half sad salute, 'Kirin awaits you, sex god,' and with that she left me gaping in the hallway as she moved in to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't actually gotten round to verbal conversation with you, but I just want to say thanks for those who reviewed. I really love them; they help me motivate to write more. I would really enjoy if I got even more! **** Well anyways Read on!**

Chapter 8-Memories

Clary P.O.V

I left the institute as soon as possible the next morning, trying to sneak past the training room and kitchen. Making my way down to Lester Park where I and Simon used to hang out while we were in high school. I stayed on the same worn out bench that I met Simon on when we were kids with both our parents. I sighed at the loss of what I had as a perfect very normal life.

I had sent out patrols to find out where Christopher is back in Idris resulting in finding a torn red neckerchief that he wears tightly around his neck since it was the last item his mother held dearly. I closed my eyes basking in the sunlight and the smell of compost along with the sound of the early birds twirling merrily.

I wanted anything just to be in Idris but one of the consolers would have none of it, they would not allow me till I gathered information for this stupid war.

My phone beeped indicating two texts: The Clave still hasn't found him and Simon asking how I was doing.

I typed furiously at The Clave saying that the patrols are to be doubled so that they search the full perimeter of the area in Idris reaching out to the suburbs of Atlanta. In where I knew Sebastian may be recruiting demons. It was felony to cross over the border and treaty we made but Sebastian crossed ours and we are at war anyways.

I texted Simon: **In Lester Park. Please come.**

A few seconds later a text drew back: **OK.**

Jace P.O.V

Hearing grunting from the training room, I assumed it was Clary. I wanted to make things right between us again; if we couldn't be together anymore at least we could try to be friends. I scoff to myself who am I kidding? I want to be more than that.

I looked in to see Izzy instead whirling her whip around her body as she pushed herself forward from bean to bean while hanging mid air, using the pole line to keep balance. Her face looked thunderous, and I guess that may be because of her fight with Clary last night.

'What's got you in a temper?' I ask, 'Too many guys you turned down and now your claiming for their love again?'

I watch Izzy's face turn red and swell with anger. 'Shut it Jace,' as she focused on moving to another beam.

'Not till you tell me what's wrong'

Izzy sighed and gritted her teeth in frustration. 'Clary and I got in a fight yesterday.'

I sit on a faraway bench. 'Where their claws? You know how I think how hot it is for girls to fight, naked and all,' at that I winked.

Iz rolled her eyes frustrated. 'Well Clary was naked while we were fighting,'

My eyes widened at that because all I could think of was my hormones kicking in. I gaped at Izzy's smirking face. 'Liar' was all I could croak out, my face flushed at several dirty fantasies running through my head, mainly Clary topless.

Izzy drew out a manicured hand and slid down, whip coiled around her long legs. 'She was. We got in to a fight about Max and Christopher.'

'Max?' I asked astonished bringing me out of fantasy world. I frowned fidgeting with my fingers. 'Maxwell?'

Izzy heaved in a breath as she gulped down her Evan water. 'Whatever Max is there? She said I was an unfit sister to Max, ignoring him and such.'

'Clary said that?!'

Iz nodded 'But what made me angry was that all of which she said was true. I did ignore him, didn't show how to defend himself,' she gave a sad bitter laugh. And waved a hand down her body. 'Dress like a slut,'

'Clary said that?' I repeated again incredulously. 'She must have been really ticked off at you,' I gave a small chuckle. Fiery Clary. I looked at Izzy's worried expression, she was chewing her lip. Something Isabelle would never do. I placed my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 'I'm sure Clary didn't mean them.'

'But the thing is, she is 100% right!' Iz wailed, her head falls with a slump.

'No,' I say firmly. 'No, Iz you were a great big sister, feeding him your terrible cooking,' I teased. Iz glared at me. 'But,' I hurried on not wanting a war match that I would win. 'You cooked with love and careness, you looked after his bruises and even saved those stupid pointless anime shows on TV that he adored. That was all careness.' A tear streaked down Izzy's face, she sniffed. I smiled. 'For anything, I was probably not a great brother,'

'No Jace!' Iz said shocked. 'Your were a great model for Max,' she snorted. 'Even when you taught him how to get girls and teach him to wear aftershave at such a young age,'

We laughed at that, we had stayed at a family beach for a holiday from a break of demons. That felt a million years away now.

'I miss him,' Iz whispered. 'Think he is watching down on us,'

'Well, I hope not, I just got laid with Kirin,'

Iz snorted again and nudged me, I drew out my arm chuckling giving her a tight hug. 'But, definitely, Max is watching us,'

Clary P.O.V

'Beat that!' I screamed at Simon while playing Mario cart games. My car went past the finishing line 1st place. I did a little jig like I used to do when we played these stupid pointless games.

Simon grinned and chuckled at my foolish dance. Chucking popcorn at my face along with some peanuts. 'Calm it down show-off; you won a game made for kids'

'Jealous,' I tell poking my finger in his flat stomach. I repeated doing that. Jab, jab, jab while dancing like a complete fool. Simon laughed.

We were at Luke's old house with the bookshop. Luke had closed the book shop as he was mainly too busy with his pack and my mom. They were on a honeymoon in Australia at the moment away from the chaos due to come back in a week's time.

I sighed out exhaustion and lay on the old stained sofa we had since I was 4. The sofa heads were ripping showing the stuffing which we covered with a patchy navy blue over throw the carpet was still irritatingly scratchy along with a few holes made by the iron, which I have no answer to why a carpet was ironed.

It may not be perfect but it was home to me. It was familiar, comfort and relaxation.

I missed it. Missed it so much that in Idris I craved for it like a drug.

'You miss this don't you?' Simon said quietly as he studied my expression.

I gave a small nod. I gnawed at a peanut. 'I miss coming here after school with you. Missed mom's great waffles with honey. Miss getting worried if I missed a TV show. Missed wanting to draw.' I shut my eyes. 'I miss my old life,'

'Me too,'

I clutched Simon's hand. 'But you, your the only one that I am grateful to the angel for,' He smiled softly. 'You stuck with me,'

'Through thick and thin,' he said idiotically.

'Through thick and thin,' I echo smiling as I opened my eyes. 'I love you,'

Simon clutched me close to him allowing the tears of lossness to flow. His cheeks were wet with blood as well. 'I love you too. Everything will be alright. I am here.'

I clutched Simon harder to my chest and closed my eyes from the world.

Clary P.O.V

I had spent three days with Simon at Luke's lake house. Mostly going straight back in to recruiting shadow hunters and down worlders while also trying to get Raphael to try and change his mind but he won't budge. Much to the Claves disappointment.

I was utterly, utterly tired. I was able to go back to Idris in 2 days time, meaning I could look for Christopher. There was still no sign of him. I was growing scared at the prospect of him being chained somewhere helpless and scared. The Clave were so selfish in not wanting me to leave New York or else they would have Mathew exiled.

'Simon?' I call out as I unlock the front door.

'Mmmph,' was all I could hear from the kitchen.

Curious, I hung up my coat looking in to see him drowning down some animal blood, and then throwing the packet in the bin.

I looked in the fridge looking for anything I could make a sandwich with. Luke never shopped because he was rarely home. Simon went grocery shopping while I was dealing with the Clave.

Taking out cheese and ham, I proceeded to make my lunch. Simon groaned, his eyes shallow and dark.

I frown. 'Do you need more blood or something?'

'Or something,' Simon muttered, he drew his hand down his face. 'Nah, guess I am just bored,'

I cut my sandwich in two triangles, biting in to it loving the contrast of ingredients. I moaned.

Simon gave me a funny look. 'Your not aroused by a sandwich are you?' he asked teasingly.

'Shut up,' I say muffled my mouth full of ham and cheese.

'Jesus woman! Have some dignity!'

'Dignity my arse,' I say after swallowing. 'Want to go Pandemonium tonight?'

'Yeah sure, want to watch a movie marathon of Harry Potter until we leave?'

I smiled happily reaching for the last of my sandwich following him to the front room.

Jace P.O.V

We had not heard from Clary in three days, news came from Alec that she was staying at Luke's old lake house with Simon. I couldn't stop myself from feeling jealous at the prospect that Clary adored Simon's company than mines. I hated their friendship of history and the trust Clary had in him. Hated that vampire.

Kirin had actually got a job which I was shocked at when she told me. Apparently she is bored of being a shadow hunter and killing demons, so she took a job in a make up shop. Bewildered I know.

I was lying on my bed staring at the plain ceiling thinking of the first time I had met Clary. She was so young, innocent from the world. Compared to this Clary now, she had seen too much of the world and its creatures. Loss was held in those luminous green eyes of hers, hurt sucked in through the pupil of her eyes.

The door flew open, showing a wet Iz in her dressing gown drying her hair. 'Get up we are going Pandemonium,'

'Knock Iz,' I say annoyed. I push her out so I could get ready.

Dynamite by Tario Cruz was on when I entered the club, dancing bodies mingling every where with few areas full of smooching couples that looked close to 2nd base. Some girls scanned me up and down liking what they were seeing. We walked as a group trying to spot any idiotic mundane with demons.

Then something made me stop flat that Alec cursed as he bumped in to me. Right at the centre of the dancing minions was Clary dancing with a mundane guy with shaved hair and dark eyes. My eyes darkened as they grinded against each other to the music with Clary laughing and twirling around him. She beckoned him over and then teased him away grinning.

'Well she's having fun isn't she?' Iz said unimpressed folding her arms.

Suddenly Clary looked across the dance floor, anger shown present on her face as she stared some one down the club.

'What's wrong with her?' Alec asked curiously. 'This is why I hate lover's drama,'

I glared at him. 'Just because you have Magnus there is no need to show –off,'

'But I-'

Iz and I looked over to where Clary was staring at. We soon found our answer. A pixie faire was heading her way towards Clary with a shiny red lolly in her hand. To the mundane she was wearing a short skirt not covering anything along with a shiny dress top with ruffles. To the shadow hunters, her blue face was bright with shiny sliver glitter and her hair was made of soft petals.

I watched curious as Clary pushed the mundane boy away and stalked up to her red in the face.

Clary P.O.V

I pushed the surprised mundane boy out of my way as the music got higher. Alice. I hissed through my teeth as I made my way up to her and she came to me.

'What are you doing here?' I growled at her, glaring.

'Why can I not come and enjoy the pleasure of relaxation with mundane?' Alice smirked as she sucked her lollipop.

'Not if they are of one of Queen Sealie's court of lies,' I snap at her.

'You seem to forget young one, fairies cannot lie,' she seem to sing her petal hair waving madly around her blue face.

I scan for Simon who was lured in to a corner with a girl talking about comics.

'No, all your clan seem to do is twist the truth and be somewhat sly about everything, the Clave wants no liege with you against Demons,'

'The Queen wants no liege with either of you siblings,' Alice scoffs annoyed. 'It is far too tedious,' she inclines yawning. A cloud of glitter puffs out.

'Fine,' I say. 'Then what do you want?'

Alice moves closer to me, her breath tickling my ear. 'Christopher,'

I recoil back as if she slapped me. 'How did you-?'

'Oh young one, there are no secrets kept from the court. We merely know where Christopher is. All the Queen wants to do is have Christopher and the war will be over,' Alice rolls her eyes as she sucks her lolly some more, as I watch dumbfounded.

'The Queen wants Christopher,' I narrow my eyes. 'Why?'

Alice twirls around me teasingly like a fly that should be swatted. 'He is 1/3 angel blood. He is the most useful device to us,'

'Useful for what?' I watch as she spins around me. 'Why not me?'

'That is the Queens reasons alone.' Alice winked, 'as for you:

'_You're the tool to end destruction on where the shadows grow as the hunters heart become old, _

_The darkness rises as the hearts of men grow cold, _

_and with the angel girl she herself throws, into the pit of hell she goes' Alice_ recited as I listen in horror.

'I will never hand Christopher to you' hating the smirk blown on her face, her feather lips stretched out big. 'Even to end the war of an uprising. Never,'

Alice laughed a chorus of bells ringing. 'But we already know he is not with you,'

'You'll leave him alone,' I say sternly.

'Oh silly Clarissa, did your mother not tell you. We never do what we are told,'

I blinked.

'Think about it young one, you have a week. Nobody turns the offer of a high Queen, future shadow hunter Queen.' She moved away, before turning to my sullen face. 'If not, then we will find him first and we will take him,'

With that she twirled to the music of notes as she left the club earning looks from certain boys.

Jace P.O.V

I made my way up to Clary as the Pixie was about to leave. They seemed to have a well drawn out argument not noticing the stares from the mundane.

I heard the end conversation,

'Think about it young one, you have a week. Nobody turns the offer of a high Queen, future shadow hunter Queen.' The fairy moved away, before turning to Clary's sullen face. 'If not, then we will find him first and we will take him,'

Clary looked onwards her eyes terrified as she moved away from the dancers, I caught her arm.

She looked up in surprise her lips in a pout. 'Jace,' she breathed in relief and twisted her arm free. 'What are you?'

'What do you think? Infesting Demons, idiotic mundane.'

'Clary!' a familiar voice said behind us. I gave an inward groan.

'Simon!' Clary smiled a tired one. 'You alright?'

'Yep' he popped his lips. He looked over at me and nodded. 'Jace,'

'Vampire,' I say in response.

He rolls his eyes, pushing fingers through his hair. 'Simon actually,'

'Jace!' Izzy's voice rings out as she brings the alcohol I asked for. She halts to a stop as she looks over at Simon flushing then at Clary, eyes narrowing.

She hands me my drink and was about to flounce off, when Clary stops her.

Clary scrapes her curls back from her porcelain face. She breathes out. 'Look, I am sorry Iz. For the horrid crap I said. I regret saying it,'

Iz nods towing her boot on the floor. She looks at Clary. 'So am I.'

Clary prods her arm gently. 'Friends?'

Iz smiles. 'Friends,'

'Well isn't this touching,' I drawl out, but a nice glow is in the pit of my stomach. Simon gags as well to agree with me. 'For all me and Vampire knows you could be lesbians which is totally agreeable,'

Simon snorts at that, causing Izzy to stare at him her face flushed.

'Where is Alec?' I ask getting tired of this love business.

'Magnus,' was the reply

Clary had removed herself from Iz who went on to Simon in a corner. Clary manovered herself around the dancing couples as she sat on a stool at the bar. Her face troubled and worried.

I followed her. 'Just water please,' is all she says to the bar man softly.

'Penny for your thoughts?' I ask sliding next to her. She looks up startled.

'Jace again.' She thanked the barman. 'Where is Kirin?' as she gulps some water.

'Working. What did the fairy want?'

Clary's face grew even more troubled. 'She wants Christopher,'

**Review please!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jace P.O.V

Clary had drowned through three glasses of straight strong vodka along with Isabelle. Clary's face was flushed red making it a cute comparison to her shocking red hair. Simon had Iz up, struggling as he managed not to get a stupid smile on his face as Iz nuzzled her head in his neck.

Clary couldn't stop me smiling. I just learnt another thing that made me even more aroused. Clary angry drunk.

'You made me suffer! Right after I left! I slaughtered so many f-in demons after I left!' Clary yelled, her red curls clung to her forehead.

Simon nodded in agreement, as Iz snaked her arms around his neck. 'She tried to kill me too,'

'Why didn't she?'

Simon glared at me. 'The mark of Cain idiot,'

Iz was in a very giggly mood. 'Leave my Simey alone Jacey,' she chuckled.

Simon flushed happily.

Clary was lately screaming at the barman who was cautiously moving inches away from her. I grinned moving her away from the panicked barman who was being picked on.

'You killed him didn't you? You stabbed that bastard and the police are looking!' Clary yelled at him. 'It was you weren't it? Say it. Say that you did it!' she breathed at him.

I smirked. 'Say you did it mate,' i gestured to the on lookers who started moving away from him nervous.

'Y-Yeah I d-ddid it. Shot him,' he stammered and then ran to the exit of the club.

Clay crowed. 'Get him you bitch!'

Iz laughed along with me and Simon. The stereos of the music were turned up high to Jennifer Lopez On the floor.

Clary smiled, swallowing a glass of vodka shot sucking on a lemon straight after. She hauled Iz away from Simon although Simon protested with a dazed look.

They turned to the centre beckoning two boys as they jumped to the beat, Clary and Iz giggling as they grinded against the boys, they chorused the song together, bringing more girls and guys over.

Iz started moving away from the crowd, connecting her hand to Clary's and dragging her to the barman's table. Clary smirked clambering on the stool, me and Simon watching agape. Iz stood on the top of the barman's table holding her hand up to Clary and pulling her up.

I watched my eyes wide as Clary and Iz laughed as they grinded against each other, twirling each others hair and trailing their soft hands down their sides. I gulped as Clary moved her hands down Izzy's arms.

Simon also watched his eyes wide and comical, as other on lookers watched, drawing attention to other boys. I narrowed my eyes irritated but also aroused.

The song ended after what felt like a lifetime.

Clary, obviously tired flung her on me making me stumble surprised. Iz draped herself over Simon. 'Sexy enough for you, Simie,' she giggled.

We reached home around 1am in the morning. Clary was still like a monkey hanging on my neck snuffling in my neck looking for comfort. Simon had promised he would take Iz to his flat that he rented out with a friend leaving me with Clary.

We clambered in the institute hoping that Maryse was not awake at the moment, with Clarys sniffing and tipsy giggling.

'You know when I first met you, I thought damn.' She giggled as I opened her door while holding my arm around her small waist.

I didn't bother switch the light on as I knew how much it burned for sunlight to hit you when your drunk. Clary trailed her cool fingers down my chest making me breathe sharply.

'I thought the sun drew out of your perfect bum,' she giggled as I blushed. 'That you were an angel with a shiny halo and feathers. Did you know I actually drew you with wings?' Clary sighed.

I looked at Clary's bright eyes in the dark that held so much serious in them for somebody so drunk. I stared wordless.

Clary dragged her fingers up wards past my beating pulse and to my dry lips. 'Wanted to kiss you straight away, make you mines,' she trailed her fingers to my hair smoothing the curls and I let her. I craved for her for the past 3 to 4 years. I needed her.

'But then you opened your mouth,' Clary chuckled as she pulled her hair out from her rough ponytail. 'You messed my whole fairy tale with your conceited arrogant mouth,'

Clary sighed and pouted her lips. She drew off her shirt showing a light tank top showing the navel of her stomach. I swallowed a huge lump down my throat.

'Your a drug I need right now,' Clary breathed eyes alight, she pulled me to her with out resistance and crashed her lips against mines. Her lips softly moulding against mines. Suddenly, I am in the greenhouse on her birthday, travelling to the Queen Sealie's court then slowly moving down to here. Her lips become harder and rougher as I kiss her back desperate, biting on her plump lower lip letting her arch and moan, getting me so hot and flushed.

She started to pull up my shirt and that was when I realised, with all reluctance I pushed her hands gently away seeing the mask of hurt in her bright eyes. I could not do this. Getting back with Clay meant one step at a time, doing it right. Not shagging her brains out.

'Not now.' I whisper. 'Not when you're drunk.'

Clary nodded mutely and gave a small yawn. She moved to her bed chucking her jeans off, causing me to eye her lean pale legs. 'Since when did you mind?'

That stung me a little but was true. 'Since I met you,'

I make to her door, reaching for the door handle. 'Don't leave,' she says brokenly.

My mind leads me to leave her room, but legs suddenly have a mind of their own as they go back to Clary snuggled up, soft skin exposed.

I chucked off my socks and shirt and laid out on her bed staring in the dark. Clary moved her hand down connecting to mines giving it a squeeze. I squeezed back my body calming and sinking into the soft feathered pillows and silk duvet cover.

'Good night Jace,' Clary mummers as she rolls over and sighs evenly.

'Good night,' I reply softly.

Clary P.O.V

I woke up to strong piercing ray of sunlight hitting every inch of my face. I groaned as I looked at the bedside clock reading 11am, just missed training three hours ago. Trying to get up, I realised I couldn't move. I was tangled up in someone's strong muscular arms. I wriggled in horror. Did I sleep with someone yesterday?

All I remembered where vivid flashbacks of a certain annoying pixie, drinking to many shots of vodka and then everything went hazy after that.

Well that explains why my head feels like hell erupted inside.

The person breathed out wrapping his arms around me tighter so that I squeaked.

'Morning,' a scratchy sexy and _very _familiar voice said.

'JACE?!'

I stare incredibly down at his face as I twist out of his embrace, feeling the rush of cold climb up my arms away from his warmth.

'I am guessing you don't remember last night,'

'Up until the vodka shots, no,' I confess, then my eyes widened. 'We didn't do it?'

'No need to sound so depressed about it Fray,' Jace grinned teasingly.

I glared at him annoyed.

Jace stretched his golden tan chest exposed from beneath the covers also showing the dip v-shaped down south. I flushed and Jace saw and winked.

I glowered at him again.

'That was a night I will not forget. You and Iz really entertained me and Simon last night.'

I inched away looking down at the bed and back up. 'Not by sex did we?'

'Sorry Clary, I would rather die then do a foursome with my sister and in fact nerdy vampire. I'd be scared for life,'

I threw a pillow at his face annoyed. 'What did I do?' I growled.

'You danced with Iz in a very endearing lesbian way, fired the barman for killing someone and made out with me,'

'I what!?'I screeched. I did all that in one night? How much did I drink? My headache was drumming harder even more.

There was a knock at the door saving me from strangling the living daylights out of Jace.

Maryse popped her head round, her face not even showing emotion of Jace in my bed topless. I quickly stood up then realised I was half dressed, so sat back down again.

'Clarissa, meet me in the front room. It's about Chris toper, its urgent,'


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry readers that I hadn't updated recently. I had so much revision and exams. Enjoy this new chapter and please could I get more reviews in prompting me to write the next chapter soon! **

Chapter 10

Clary P.O.V

I don't know how fast I dressed but it was like I was running a marathon and had to get to cross the line before anyone else. I quickly threw on my short black tank top, with my suede black jacket. Buckling my skinning black jeans with a rhino studded belt and jamming my short black boots I was running down the hall to Maryse office.

Jace and the others were already there along with Kirin surprisingly who was sitting curled up in Jace's embrace making something cold twist and coil in my stomach. I ignored them also looking to see Isabelle with black rings around her eyes looking hangover.

Alec was standing upright holding onto Magnus hand who was sitting on the sofa with an expression I couldn't detect properly, anger, sadness or annoyance?

I looked to Maryse who held a face of pity. Her hands trembling holding a white piece of paper scattered with black lines of ink.

All I could think of was one word. No.

Jace P.O.V

My whole attention was focused on Clary who looked so small and delicate, her whole body shaking. She took a deep breath. 'Maryse,'

Maryse moved from her oak table, the sunlight streaming from the glass windows on the roof hitting each corner of the room. She gently made her may over to Clary who was silently moving her lips in the word no.

'Clary,' Maryse said quietly, her eyes so serious brought me back to Maxwell's funeral. She was the only one who held it together. Firm, kind and gentle. Everything a cub would seek comfort for. She handed Clary the white piece of paper, Clary took it, her eyes scanning the writing quickly.

Her lips fell open, the paper slipping down her fingers falling to the fall. I got up. 'Clary,' I say hesitant.

Maryse held up a hand, silencing me. Kirin started rubbing circles on my arm; I shrugged her off annoyed ignoring her protest. All my attention was on Clarissa.

'They found torn up clothes. A brown jacket with a blue neckerchief scarf.' Maryse said quietly. 'There was blood along with locks of hair,'

Clary's eyes widened. 'No,' she whispered

Maryse put a hand on her shoulder. 'Those were the last clothes he was seen wearing when he was taken,'

'No,' Clary murmured, shrugging Maryse's hand offs her shoulder.

'The clothes were found outside the border of Idris found in the forest of Freudian.' Maryse stepped closer to Clary holding her arm.

Clary moved away. 'N-Nooo' she stammered angry. 'NOOOO!' she wreathed herself from Maryse's grasp.

Maryse shot a look at Magnus who was getting up.

Magnus went up to Clary's trembling form. Clary turned to him with crestfallen eyes that broke my heart. Kirin stayed silent scanning my form and Clary. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Clary,' He said gently. 'Sweetheart, they sent forensics, a whole squad to look at the crime scene.'

'Crime scene?' Clary whispered like a timid child with pigtails who had just been told that Santa was not real.

Iz held Clary's hands in hers stroking it. 'He's dead Clarissa,'

Clary's eyes grew wild. She snatched herself from Iz, her lips trembling. 'How could any of you say that? What prompts you?' she snapped angered. I could see Jocelyn in her then, but what frightened me and caused my stomach to twist was that she had Valentine's anger flared in her eyes. 'So there are a few scraps of evidence but how can you say from that, he is dead!'

Maryse sighed looking worn out. 'Whatever explanation is there?'

Clary whirled on her. 'How could you have no hope?'

'Hope is not something to hold on to, it slips through your fingers easily.' Maryse says evenly and I can see she believes strongly in that.

'I don't believe it!' Clary said tears falling. I so badly wanted to comfort her. Kirin sucked in breath and rolled her eyes at the drama that appeared to her. Clary held a hand on her heart, eyes shining. 'Don't you think I would feel? Feel his presence gone?'

'We're not saying that-'Iz tried to say.

'I would know when he is dead Iz, our connection is beyond the minds of science and the evolution of the Earth,' Clary snapped again, but this time it is different. Her power seems to flow out of her, her words a breeze of cold wind dancing on our faces, even Kirin is gobsmacked like the rest of us. 'It is so much more. Bigger than the universe forming from a scrap of nothing, bigger than the start of a fertile egg in a mother's womb,' her eyes sparkled, my eyes widening at the sound of her power as the windows trembled. 'And,' she gave a bitter chuckle. 'You tell me he is dead?'

'Clary,' Magnus says the only sane one. 'You need to calm down,' He looked worried as he scanned the window pane trembling.

'Calm down! After I have been told that my little boy is dead! Surly Magnus, with the past you've had you must understand how I feel,'

'Your power will drain don't anger yourself,'

I was worried, I stood up and moved to Clary the heat and heavy golden glow was forming around her, her eyes blazing. 'Clary,' I say gently holding her arm. 'Stop,'

Clary threw her head back, her curls flowing down causing me to gasp at her beauty. Magnus started towards her quickly trying to break the glow.

'She needs to stop; I cannot get through the circle!' Magnus was cursing while Alec who had been silently staring was shouting at Magnus to do something.

I had my arm in, I could get in. Clary's head was still tipped back, her power and energy mingling together, pictures of black dashes of runes running past our heads with glittering objects.

'Magnus,' I tell him, he sees me and widens his eyes in understanding. He nods and I walk in, ignoring Izzy's cry out along with Maryse's frozen one. All my divided attention was on the most powerful beauty standing in front of me. Her legs dancing in the air with her hands waving around as if she is swimming.

Her lips moving together in a surprised awe, as she brushed her fingers against the invisible force of air, glitter and gold coming out. She looks down to me, and my breath goes shallow. Her vivid red curls are sprayed around her head, with her soft skin contrasting with her luminous green eyes. She looked like a goddess.

Suddenly my feet are in the air moving upwards to Clarys. I let the current and energy take me up to her, aware of the pair of eyes below. I didn't care. I stretched my hand out, stroking her rosy cheeks as she gazes at me.

'Let it run,' I say knowing that she needed it out.

Clary smiles and opens her mouth wider, letting a trail of golden dust and pattern waft around us, her fingers spring up and her body arches as it all drains out of her.

Ignoring Magnus's frustrated threats below of glittered hair. I move closer to Clary holding her to my chest, her eyes flutter close her black eyelashes brushing the tip of her cheekbones. I press a kiss to her forehead as she melts in my chest.

Clary P.O.V

My eyes are heavy so I struggle to open it. After a few minutes my eyes spring open and my lips taste like bitter cardboard.

'Quite a show you put on,' a smooth voice says.

I groan, as my shoulders roll back. 'I feel as though I have had this conversation before,' Jace smirked and started to speak. 'Yes, I know what I what happened to,'

My whole head feels like a battlefield erupted. My chest aches which Jace notices. He gets up and pushes a tonic towards me

I quench my forehead. 'Not poisoning me are you?'

Jace sneers, his golden hair falling down his face. 'If I was, don't you think I would seduce you in drinking it?' I blush at that about to raise it to my lips.

'Why has someone done that to you before?' Jace asks, quizzing curiosity shown in his deep golden pools of eyes.

I shrug, lifting the tonic towards my mouth. 'Yes, I had to pretend I was dead,' Jace eyes widen at that. 'But they got the antidote in time,' I say reassuringly.

I drink the tonic, its foul bitter taste sliding down my throat. Magnus must have fixed it. I think back to Maryse's office and the chaos I had caused. Making them all worried. I feel a weight of regret. The power spreads through me again, filling up the empty spaces of my body. Jace gasps at the beauty as I smile.

'I never seen anything so magical,' he breathes out.

I giggle as I blow letting out a swam of butterflies dance in front of him. I sigh. 'Chrissie taught me that,'

Jace comes nearer and sits on the bed. Too close. 'We will find him,'

I snap my gaze to his assertive one. 'You believe he is still alive?'

Jace reaches out a hand to hold mines. 'I do. You can never doubt what your heart feels,'

I clench my hand against his. 'You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that,' my lips curving upwards. This is why I was in love with him. His innocent gentle nature only let loose automatically when I am around him.

I am suddenly aware of how close we are, almost nose to nose.

My breath hitches as Jace stammers locking gaze with mines. He moves closer as I brush my nose against his, moulding my lips on to his gently. I give a soft sigh at how much I have missed him. He pushes me back down in to the covers as he lies on top, careful not to crush me with his weight. I lick his lower lip causing him to tremble as he bites my soft plump lower lip.

I moan out loud just as my phone beeps on my bed side.

Retching my lips from Jace, I answer breathless. 'Hello?' What did I just do?

I look at Jace's flushed face his eyes watching me, making me blush.

'Captain. It's me Aphrodite. You are requested immediately,'

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clary P.O.V

The portal brushed my face like a tickle from the wind, I sighed as the flow of the power of all the elements raised up and down to my toes, affected by the portal. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jace and Kirin holding hands. Swallowing a lump, I reached for Simon's hand who automatically grabbed it, along with grabbing Izzy's hands. I smiled at him before locking gaze with Magnus who was watching me intently.

'Go,' I order. And we jump like flying angels, black dashes in the early morning light.

Jace P.O.V

'Go,' Clary's strong voice still held with so much emotion ordered us. We jumped flying out of the soft blast of the portal, gravity tearing us down as the ground pulled us down. To my annoyance, Kirin had held my hand watching Clary's stiff shoulders; I could see that she also witnessed that as well.

We clambered down. Kirin clutching me to stay balanced almost catching me off balance, catching Izzy's smirk I knew she saw that. I glared at her.

Clary was the only one that landed on her feet posed as a cat, her striking curvy body straighten. She caught my gaze for a split second.

'Is everyone alright-?' her voice was cut off by a yell of her name.

Clary suddenly broke out into a smile, her dancing green eyes looking content. She turned and I heard her exhale the stress out. 'James!'

A muscled dirty blonde haired man with blue ocean eyes ran up to Clary engulfing her in a warm hug. He picked her up causing her to giggle, my jealousy turning sour. He pecked her on the cheek whispering things in her ear, bringing tears to her eyes.

Simon ambled over giving a friendly hug and nudge on the arm.

'Pretty yummy, huh?' Kirin said biting her lips in an unattractive way.

'Going to introduce us, Clarissa?' Magnus waved his glittery nail polished fingers.

Clary chuckled. 'Of course Magnus-'again she was cut off by her walki- takie slung on her lean hips next to her dagger.

It buzzed. 'Captain Morgenstern, waiting for your command ma'am,'

Izzy giggled. Alec stared.

Clary pulled it out, pressing on a button. 'This is operation river sky to go,' I stared on. She walked turning her back on us with Simon and James. 'I repeat this is a go, 'her strong voice resolute and determined.

We followed her each of us curious, me mostly. Simon and James stood on the side watching shadow hunters dressed from head to toe in black uniform, with shouldered pads and black caps on their hands carrying mostly guns, steles and other various weapons.

I watched my eyes wide at the thought of small innocent Clary leading these soldiers. They ran in various single lines marooning the area around the workers working in their overalls forcing them to kneel down hands behind their head.

'Wow,' Alec breathed mystified, reading my inner thoughts. I locked eyes with him to say hell yes.

Vehicles came in along with more soldiers armed running in single file; Clary watched holding the wakie-takie in one hand.

Clary nodded to James who nodded back raising his voice circling the soldiers. 'Have every worker restrained, raise that barrier now, and shut the walls down!'

James scuttled around like an annoying fly. 'No hostiles,' as soldiers started making way for another car. 'Lay down your hands on the ground,'

Clary shook her head, her fiery curls shaking. 'River sky do you read me? Theses soldiers are not enough! B-Section needs to be surrounded, too much at A!'

Izzy and I looked at her incredibly. Gone was the scared afraid Clary, here came the new one.

'Go, go, go!' Clary said frustrated.

Magnus looked around annoyed by the chaos; I had to smile at that. 'What are you searching for?' he yelled.

'Illegal demons have infested the area, everything is on lockdown,' Clary replied evenly, she held up a hand. From a distance, James had grouped a gang of workers. 'All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately,'

Clary looked annoyed. 'No,' she muttered. She clenched her hand around her walki-talkie.

'What is it?' Simon asked before I did.

Clary grumbled annoyed. 'B-SECTION!' She yelled aggravated. She broke in to a run with the other soldiers still shouting. 'B-SECTION OVER!'

Clarys red hair flowed in and out of site, her small body moving from section to section. Her voice distant. I couldn't stop a thought of pride enter my chest for Clarissa.

My Clary Fray. The angel who doesn't return library books.

We watched as soldiers recruited back to their sections.

'Sherlock, is there a way to get out of this chaos?' Magnus asked tactfully.

I smirked at that.

Simon looked as if he would exhale but couldn't, Iz settle a hand on his shoulders. His eyes worried as he searched for Clary. And there it was again, that unsettling nerve of jealously for Clary.

'I'll direct you to main quarters,' he moved with Iz to the right getting us swallowed in to the black blurs of soldiers.

'Know where you're taking us Vampire,' Kirin's brittle voice carried out down the silent hallway. Iz and I instantly glared at her, causing her to hunch. Dragging my hand out of her sweaty one, I walked briskly up to Simon and Izzy's low conversation. They stopped when I caught up with them.

'Don't stop on my account lovebirds,' I say winking

Iz blushed and Simon looked like he would blush. He glowered at me, walking us to a lift to scan us in a clove.

We were immediately taken into a large laminated room with glass walls and glass tiles powdered with blue specks of dust. The bright light hurt my eyes, as I spotted male and females wearing white clothing. Some scattered around with clipboards looking like they had come from the lab, while others typing furiously at the computer with a hand on the phone giving out instructions.

Clary burst in with a soldier. 'B-Section was not covered Sir John,' her face distasteful.

'Ma'am I was told that we would waste our soldiers on that section that not most workers work out,'

Clary stilled. 'Who told you that?' Although Clary looked like she already knew the answer to that.

'Dunmore ma'am,'

'You are dismissed,'

Clary watched the soldier key in his card and leaves the room; she squared her soldiers and made her way up to us, while nodding at a petite woman that was handing her papers.

'Magnus and Alec I arranged special quarters in the south building,' she looked behind her at a curvy girl with dimples. 'Rebecca will lead you there,'

Rebecca drew her hand leading Magnus and Alec to follow her through another set of metallic doors. I mean, how many doors were there?

Clary looked between Kirin and I, Kirin's arm circling my own. I tried not to wince at the look of dismay that passed Clary's face. 'Kirin,' Clary directed to her. Kirin pursed her lips. 'There is an available room for you and Jace that overlooks most of the forest of Freudian? Would you prefer it?'

Kirin sucked in breath at having something exquisite. I was confused. What was Clary playing at?

Clary P.O.V

I saw the look of confusion express its way on Jace's face, I ignored it watching Kirin suck in breath, clutch Jace's hands and muttered a yes. I gave a brief smile. 'Lucinda,' I called. She looked up, her blonde ringlets falling around her turquoise face. She was 15 years old and on work experience, she was also very adorable.

'Ma'am,' she addressed me, head bowing.

I gave a soft smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'Please direct Jonathan and Kirin to the reversed room,' I winked at her causing her to give a soft giggle. 'Right away ma'am'

Simon was murmuring to Iz who was laughing, he looked down at her in small adoration. I smiled at that. I was so happy, he was happy. There was the nerdish Simon who wore comic t-shirts and yelled at a cartoon because the main character seems to have all the attention and what about that small adorable puppy in the corner?

I could feel Jace watching me, his eyes boring my back as I called James. He came over concerned.

'I'm visiting him,' I tell him. James nods and pulls me in to a tight heart, his own heart hammering against mines. I choke. 'Won't be long.'

Simon's head snaps up and he meets my gaze. He walks from a surprised Iz and hugs me tightly, pressing a kiss to my temple. 'Stay strong,' I am mute because otherwise I would break down. All I do is nod.

I wave to the others, dismissing myself going over to see Mathew.

Walking past the assembly of accountants that were cluttered around the mountain of paperwork, passing the round table of tired consultants working out how to track demons. I had tears streaming down my face as I broke down. I clutched my stomach feeling as if a gun shot had caught inside me, and bolted to an alcove shadowed by two pillars.

I was not strong enough to see Mathew. I wasn't ready yet to see him. Two arms circled around me and held me to them. I turned around seeing blotches of light and blotches of gold worried eyes. I wiped my eyes, letting go and crumpling to the fall. My eyes leaked with pain and depression, the salty river fell down my face. 'What are you?' I croak out.

'Shh,' Jace said circling his muscular arms around me.

I shrug him off, clearing my throat. My eyes bloodshot. 'No, Jace. Kirin needs looking after not me,'

Jace stiffened. 'I don't love her Clary. I promise.' He begged me with his eyes to understand.

'That doesn't matter. You can't kiss someone and then be with someone else,'

'I will deal with Kirin and be with you,'

'But that doesn't make it right. Girls have feelings.' I tell him sadly. 'Kirin deserves them,'

Jace stares at me shocked, he heaved a sigh. 'I thought-'

I smile gently even though more tears were falling. 'So did I,' I couldn't stand it if he finished that sentence. I marvelled at the inside Jace with his vulnerable face that was pinched in pain.

'But,' Jace stutters out.

'You hurt me,' I remind him, he winces as I hurry on. 'But I grew stronger because of that. I grew to be what I am now which I hate and love.' I clutch his frozen hand. 'But when I love someone they get hurt, they are used as blackmail. That was why I had no contact with you in New York, kept Mathew and Christopher a secret.' I give a bitter laugh. 'Now Mathew was wounded when they kidnapped Christopher and they both may die,' I look at Jace. 'Do you understand?'

Jace breathes out. 'I understand. But I will wait for you, once I've dealed with Kirin.'

I stare at him shock through blurred tears. Was he not listening? 'You have to treat Kirin with respect. She adores you, you know. Like a plate of golden pancakes,'

Jace quirks a smile. 'Do I taste nice?'

I snort shaking my head as he laughs. We then came in to silence, Jace shuffling to me. 'I regret it; you know what I did to you,'

I chuckle wiping my eyes with my sleeve. 'Yes I know. I forgave you along time ago.'

I clamber up with Jace as we move out of the small alcove. I lead him down the hall inclining my head at some of the court that bowed back to me. Jace acknowledged this but didn't say anything. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

'So where does that leave us?' He asks as I sign in a form to go in to the medical room. Things had to be classified and protected as anyone could get in the vaults.

Saluting the leader of the medical court. I went in. 'We could be friends,'

'Friends?' Jace says disgusted. 'Fine. But I will be the hottest friend you would ever have,'

I laugh at that. 'I have Simon. He's hot in his own nerdish way,'

'I find that disturbing. No one is hotter than me,'

I roll my eyes. Ever the pompous Jace, his ego has been stretched to big. 'Friends?' I say before entering the hospital unit.

'Friends,' Jace agreed. I searched his face for any anguish or hurt that was boiled up in my body. 'And benefits?' his smirk quirks upwards.

I roll my eyes again, moving away from him. 'Shut up Jace,' I say blushing. I turn to him before lifting the pale blue curtain. 'Thank you for being there,'

Jace smiled, I thought I saw a flicker of pain cross his face but when I blinked it was gone too fast before I could decide whether it was my imagination. 'Always. That's what friends do,'

Before I would hurt myself any further with the raw emotion spreading out, I give a meek nod and go under the curtain. Heaving a shallow breath, I clear my thoughts and approach Mathew.

**Please could I get atleast 5-10 Reviews so that I can update really fast? Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! **** Thank you for your lovely encouraging reviews. See I updated quickly. More reviews please. I sound like a greedy child, lol. Just want to point out that Christopher is Mathew's child, who was injected with angel blood in the mother's womb causing her to die. Chrissie and Clary however, share a very close bond because they are special. Also you'll find out who James is too if you read on! **

Chapter 12

Clary P.O.V

'Clarissa good to see you,' Gwen said smiling, her corkscrew curls framing her delicate heart shaped face.

'Can I see him?' I ask quietly, tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

'Of course, of course,' Gwen rambles nervously blushing. I give her a small smile. 'He's been asking for you,' she winks.

I nod and walk over to Mathew. My eyes already fill with tears and my chest hurts. The faded walls surrounded the clean linen sheets on the plain bed. A nurse was checking his pulse and wiping Mathew's sweaty forehead. I move over to her. 'You are dismissed,'

She gives a slight bow of her head. 'Yes ma'am,'

I take over from what she was doing, damping Mathew's brow. Mathew struggles to open his eyes. I soothe him. 'It's alright, it's me Clary.'

'Clarissa?' He rasps out. 'That you? Not dreaming.'

I chuckle even though tears are trailing down. 'Not dreaming idiot,' I say softly. He gives a soft smile and trails a hand down my face wiping away the tears.

He frowns. 'No Clarissa,'

I clutch his other hand. 'I am so sorry Mat,'

He turns his head to me slightly, not getting too far because of the strap around his neck giving him oxygen, his chest stutters. 'My fault,'

I shake my head and look in to his dull brown eyes that used to hold so much life in them. 'It's not. I will find him, I promise you. Chrissie is still alive,'

Mat closed his eyes, tears streaking down his pale face. He opened them. 'Its good to have you back Clary,'

'It's good to be back. I missed you,'

'And I you, how long do you get to stay?' he asks squeezing my hand with some strength.

I smile softly. I stroke his fluffy hair. 'As long as you want,'

He crooks a grin, or tries to. 'Sing to me,'

I laugh soundly. 'Alright I'll sing your lullaby, you big baby'

I take a deep breath as he closes his eyes. I stroke his hair.

'You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in'

He smiles and his breath starts to get even, the lines and frowns disappeared. His face peaceful, the innocence showed on his face. His soft breathing made the world stand still.

'Cause you'll know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,' I say the end lyrics tears falling.

I loosen my hand from his grip and kiss his forehead and then his cheek. 'I will find Chrissie and bring him back to us,' with one more last kiss. 'I promise,'

After 30 minutes to myself with strolling around the vast garden, the wildlife calming me down with the fluffy clouds and the soft petals. My elements seemed to feel safe in the background of the hills.

'Clary,' Jace called to me adjusting his shirt.

I smiled. 'Jace, fancy coming to the meeting with me?'

Jace grinned, he strolled up to me. 'Okay friend,'

I wrinkled my nose at him. 'Really?'

He chuckled at my distaste. He was about to answer when an annoying voice called to me.

Jace P.O.V

'Clarissa darling,' a voice called to her.

Clary stilled her smile disappearing, a look of annoyance passed on her face replaced with a fake smile that I chuckled.

She shot me a look before turning around to a grown man that looked around in his thirties. His purple silk robe trailing on the floor behind him, as he walked up to Clary with his fingers clasped together.

'Dunmore,' Clary said through gritted teeth. 'It's been so long,'

'Has it?' Dunmore says sniffing the air, he sweeps Clary in a tight hug. Clary gives a false chuckle and gently pushed him off which he ignored.

'Allow me to introduce my friend Jonathan Lightwood,'

I glare at her. 'Known as Jace, you are?' Clary nudges and mouths don't be rude.

'Dunmore Lonsdale, one of the high councils of the court,' he says arrogantly waving an air of gesture.

I narrow my eyes. No wonder Clary seems to hate him. This guy is a tool.

'Stroll with me to the meeting?' he asks holding an arm at to Clary. She takes it with reluctance showing on her beaming face.

'Of course, do tell me though,' she inclines my head at me while I smirk. 'How have things been going?'

'Oh you know darling, important things,' Dunmore says. 'I've been working so much that my eyes are totally hangover,'

'Hangover,' Clary and I say incredibly. We exchange a look of him being a total loony.

'Yes darling, hangover.' He looks to me. 'Say, how is Mathew?'

I look to see Clary still, 'He is fine,' she says shortly.

'Of course,' he says knowingly. 'Christopher missing must be very hard,'

'Yes,' Clary replies evenly.

We reach the timber brown doors with oak door handles. The shuffling of feet meant that the meeting was about to proceed they just had to wait for my presence. 'See you inside,' Dunmore says flinging the door open and going inside.

I let out a big breath comically. Clary glowered at me, her green eyes narrowing dangerously.

She gave deep breaths. I chuckle. 'That guy is even more conceited than I am,'

She rubs her forehead 'He is so aggravating. He wants to have the right to the throne even though he isn't in the bloodline for the throne,'

'He wants the throne?' I laugh. 'He really is nuts,'

Clary smirks at me. She inhales and breathes out.

The doors open in unison with the two guards bowing their heads at Clary. Clary inclines her head and gestures for me to follow. We are greeted with the councillors standing and bowing.

They sit as Clary sits, pushing me to sit next to her. The round table displaying vast amounts of papers with a large map in the middle, with various soldier figures and boats.

'Evening,' Clary says sitting up.

'Ma'am,' they say.

'Allow me to introduce Jonathan Lightwood,'

'Of the Lightwood family?' one member says with a long grey beard, he fixes his beady eyes on me. 'Interesting, I didn't know Robert Lightwood had two boys,'

Clary gazes at him. She looks to me for permission which I give. 'Jonathan is adopted; his biological parent is Stephen Herondale, if you recall Silyas'

Silyas lifts his elbows on the table. 'One of the angel blood, like you,'

'Yes,' Clary moves uncomfortably. I take down all the curious stares. 'Moving on, the reports?'

'Yes, we sent a quad of soldiers to the north of the borderline, they each were massacred,'

Clary breathes out. 'To the south?'

Another member from the far end of the table to my right shakes his head. 'Killed like hunting a flock of unguarded birds,'

'To the west?' Clary says evenly.

'Killed,' a voice says.

'Thank you Silyas, Nigel and Weston,'

They bowed. Dunmore spoke up. 'We cannot afford to release our good men in searching for Sebastian, he moved to different locations across the world gathering an army of 200 thousand,'

I breathe out on how big that number is. Clary looks troubled. 'What of our numbers?'

'100 thousand,' was the sore answer.

100 down to Sebastian. Wow.

'Why not bring down worlders in fighting with us?' I ask Clary.

'Mix with down worlders?' Nigel says in disgust, his filthy fingernails point at me. 'Are you a lunatic boy? We never conspire with down worlders,'

Clary stares at me and smiles. 'He is right, Nigel. Why not?'

I smile back as Nigel huffs. Dunmore stands up. 'Valentine would never retort such actions,'

Clary also stands frustrated. 'In case you realise Dunmore, Valentine has passed leaving me the throne. I want to make a new era and create a just land. For that we need the down worlders,'

'But it goes down all our rules,' Watson protests. 'Our teachings,'

'As I said, a new era. A new start. Sit,' Clary tells them sitting her back down.

Clary pushes back her hair. She looks to all of us. 'I know you have been so used to killing down worlders, having them as an enemy. But do you not think with both our strengths we could outwit Sebastian?'

'Of course,' another member with grey eyebrows say. 'She is right,'

Clary smiles. 'Thank you Gregory,'

I speak up. 'What of the boy?' Clary whips her head to me shocked her eyes widening.

'The boy?' Dunmore frowns. 'Christopher?'

Clary looks to him. 'The reports on his findings are still taking place I assume?'

'No that has been dismissed,' Dunmore argues.

Clary stands angered, her fists tightly against her sides. 'They have what?' she growled. 'I never said that they have been dismissed.'

'We can not afford our men,' Watson says

'Then allow me to search,' Clary says boldly.

'And risk the heir to the throne?'

'You don't understand, with Sebastian holding on to Christopher, all hope is lost,'

'What are you saying?' I ask confused.

'I have not told any of this information. But Christopher is the key to finding Sebastian, we find Chrissie we find Sebastian,'

'Why have you not said Clarissa, wasting our time looking elsewhere when we can follow the trail?'

Clary breathes out. 'That is because Christopher is like Jace and I, he can be used as the vessel for Sebastian to take over and entitle the throne,'

'Does Sebastian know?' Dunmore asks.

'No, he thinks that Christopher can be used to blackmail me, we have to find him before it is too late and he finds out,' Clary scans all of us. 'I trust you all with this information, if Sebastian finds out then the new era will not be made,' I look to all the frowns on the members face along with the smirk on Dunmore's face. 'Meeting dismissed, ready the men this evening to approach the east of Idris,'

The members of the court stand and leave the room leaving Clary and I. I looked to my left to see James leaving as well. He was the only one who had not spoken, with a frown etched on his face. He left without looking backwards. I looked on confused.

Clary shuffled some papers and moved with me to the open doors strolling down the hallway for some early rest and dinner.

'Clary who is James?' I ask curious.

Clary sighs. 'James is a dear friend to me. He came with Mathew, both such close friends, so protective over him,' she smiles at a thought crossing her mind. 'I asked him to be sub-leader in leading the clan of soldiers,'

'You trust him?' I ask as we past some members huddled together moving to another set of doors.

'Of course,' Clary says surprised. 'Why wouldn't I?'

'There seems to be something off about him,'

Clary chuckles as we come up to her door labelled Clarissa, two guards stand outside. 'I get it; he is a blonde as well. But we all know you have the gorgeous locks of heavenly sunlight,'

I smirk and point at her. 'And don't you forget it,'

'Night Jace,'

'Night'

Clary P.O.V

I had not eaten much breakfast only an apple to fill me up. I was training in the small room full of mirrors that reminded me of a dance room that I used to take lessons in while I was younger.

'Morning,' a quiet voice says behind me.

To my surprise, its Kirin looking bleary eyed wearing a bright pink robe, probably not wearing much underneath.

'Morning,' I say politely. 'Where is Jace?'

'In bed,' Kirin says as I gulp down water. She watches me. 'I just want to apologise,'

My face must have looked really surprised. 'For what?'

'Being horrible and self-centred.' Kirin smiles pushing a hand through her bleached blonde hair, her blue eyes dancing. 'I'm not that person. I don't like eating greens. I like having big burgers and fries. I like books. I hate shopping,'

My mouth must have been wide open because water dribbled down my chin. I wipe it hastily. 'Does Jace know about this?'

'Of course not,' she says starkly.

'Maybe you should tell him,'

Kirin comes closer to me. Her eyes friendly. 'Jace doesn't care about me, I even came out wearing a new red lace bra and knickers set, but he didn't even clock me,' she shakes her head.

'Of course he notices you,' I protest sitting down on a wooden platform.

Kirin sighs and sits. 'I was a distraction from you,'

'What?'

'Ever since you arrived I really hated you, so much. Because I found out who he really loves, who he would save,' I start shaking my head, but deep down I know it's true. 'I even asked him before I met you if he has ever loved anyone. He said yes and that he still does. I asked him if he would ever love me,' she breaks off eyes brimming, her thick mascara that she had on last night streaking black ink down her pale face.

'He ignored the question and kissed me so that I would forget me asking him again,' she gives a bitter laugh. 'God I am stupid, and then I met you. You were the one who stole his heart. You being his friend is slowly killing him,'

I gasp at her speech, my eyes wide. 'That is not true,'

'He wants you and you want him, and I am giving you my blessing,' Kirin lays a soft hand on my trembling one. 'Make him happy, he's like a faded false person around me,'

I give a meek nod as she smiles; she gets up and exits the room.

I sit there shocked. What should I do? Keep Jace as a friend, or much more? As a friend less chance of getting hurt by Sebastian. As a boyfriend, he could be killed. I stare at the lines on my palms twisting my fingers. It's better to keep him as a friend.

I get up; hang my towel on my shoulder with my bottled water in the other hand. Leaving the room I make my way down the hallway bumping in to Alec whose face is flushed pink and neck has so many love bites. I smirk.

'Clary,' he says his eyes wide. He stammers as he hides the marks with the collar of his shirt. I smile and ruffle his hair.

'I bet you had a good morning Alec,' at that he blushes causing me to chuckle.

'Yes a very good morning,' Jace's voice comes up to us, as we look to see him on the marble steps. He winks at Alec. 'Up to no good Alec, or maybe up a certain-'

He is cut off by Alec charging up to him crimson now. I laugh out loud. Jace crooks a grin at me showing his chipped tooth that I adored.

Alec and Jace argue as I move down the hallway to my room to shower. Yes, Jace and I are defiantly staying friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jace P.O.V

Two Days ago patrols had scorched the forest of Freudian going on past the border of Idris into Sebastian's land Altair. They had not come back since then with reports.

Clary burst in to the conference room along with James who were conspiring mutely. She looked s beautiful, she was wearing cut-offs that must have been burrowed from Isabelle as they were so short showing her pale legs that looked miles long. Her top was low cut showing her strap. I averted my eyes as Kirin came behind Clary. She assembled her position next to me, her arm around me.

Clary glanced at me from her conversation with James, she saw Kirin's arm around me and smiled, not before the look of confusion crossed her face and her eyes widened at Kirin, giving a shrug. I looked on puzzled seeing them interact. James pulled Clary away making the connection between Kirin and her broken.

'What was that about?' I ask nudging her arm.

Kirin looked up at me; a smile drew up on her mouth. A gentle smile that I had never seen before.

'You'll find out soon,' she chuckled.

I stare mystified as she strolls past me heading off to do some training. Clary was meanwhile nodding at a piece of paper, her forehead creasing as Magnus explained waving his hands dramatically. Alec came up behind Magnus, connecting their hands together causing Clary to roll her eyes.

'You realise that is why God created a bedroom right?' Clary rhetorically asked smiling; although I could tell her heart was not in teasing them. The black panda rings were shaped around her eyes, even the eyeliner Izzy must have forced her to wear wasn't helping.

'Ma'am,' a small pale freckled boy with light brown hair called to Clary.

She looked up smiling instantly. This is what I loved about her, kind, powerful and breath taking. How was that possible?

'Yes Frederick?' She answered.

'I have just received something,' instantly everyone in the conference was alert. A few members stood up eyebrows raised, some soldiers in the room held a hand on the weapons, feeling the need to use it to defend them. I would have laughed out right if it were not for the current situation.

'I can't seem to open the message; it's on some sort of device,'

Clary immediately got up and went up to him, she played around with the mouse, clicking and scrolling. 'Janet,' she called while scrolling down the computer, 'Could you turn on the projector,'

The projector hummed on signifying how old and tiresome it is, I watched as Clary started moving across the room to the centre showing the visible projector. The screen showed a fuzzy outlook which looked like it was on rewind really fast with wiggly and wearily lines streaking across making my vision hurt.

'What are we looking for?' I ask

Clary flickered her eyes to me and back to the screen. 'If Fredrick is correct,' she looked across to where he nodded earnestly, 'then it seems I have some contact with my dearest brother,'

She gave a bitter smile as the fuzziness of the screen cleared and a scarp of rough but elegant writing. Hide and Seek was spelled out in rough curled italics that streaked across.

Hide and Seek. I stared puzzled, blinking. _Hide and seek?_

The other council members also wore a confused expression, frowns etched on their faces. Clary was the only one that had a sullen expression mixed with a flicker of amusement.

'What does that mean?' A hushed voice interrupted the ache of silence.

Clary twirled a thin metal cylinder in her hand; I looked closer to see it was a pen. She crossed the room peering at the writing located on the screen. 'It seems my brother wants to play a game,'

'A game?' Dunmore stood arms folded. 'In times of war?'

'Yes, hide and seek. In where children of a particular age hide while the chosen opponent seeks their hiding place,'

There was a hushed silence. Clary folded her arms. 'Frederick, could you possibly find the coordinates for this message,'

Frederick nodded and whirled back to his computer with haste scrolling and clicking.

Clary pushed her hair back. 'This time, I will proceed out,'

'But that would be a risk to the throne,' Dunmore pleaded with a funny glint in his eyes.

'Yes Dunmore, but for the future of peace, we must test our limits,' she said back evenly. Although she seemed calm. 'We cannot afford our men any longer, for that I am setting out-'

She was cut off by Frederick clearing his throat. I stare startled. No one interrupts the high council.

However, Clary was unmoved. 'Yes,'

'The coordinates is shown to be (4,6) to the east of the forest of Nesmith,'

Nesmith why did that sound so familiar? Shooting arrows, squealing birds. Why did I not remember? Izzy who I hadn't noticed had come in with Simon both with pleased expressions on their faces. I could only imagine why they were up to.

'We set forward in an hour's time, ready the horses,'

Clary P.O.V

I was wearing the chosen clothes set aside by a pixie. She had blustered around me obviously nervous. I had a mixture of feelings of excitement and being edgy. Finding my brother meant I could find Christopher and what joy that filled with in me. My eyes flickered to the mirror at my armour. I was wearing a thin shade of grey top with a brown harness fitted in the middle almost taking my breath away.

I hated wearing it, apparently heirs to the throne don't wear such hunting clothes such as my shadow hunter uniform that sat sadly on the edge of my closet. The pixie drew in breath as she buckled my boots and clipped metal armour on to each arm.

'There miss,' she says quietly.

I glance up at her in the mirror seeing a mixture of satisfaction but also worry in her delicate face. I smile briefly. 'Thank you, you are dismissed,'

She nodded before sending me a good luck. I looked at the time seeing as I had only 20 minutes to spare, I quickly threw on my dark green cloak that wrapped round my shoulders, the furry outline tickling my arms as I pasted through the corridors to the infirmary.

I went straight in passed a befuddled Gwen who was sipping coffee that it almost spilled on her as she tried to stand and bow to me. I ducked underneath the curtain and stopped short. There was James stroking Mathew's forehead and smiling softly. I startled.

'Clary,' James breathed out his eyes wide.

'James, I am sorry, I'll wait-'I say flushed. He shook his head wincing on a small grin.

'No, my fault, shall I go to the stables?'

I look uncertain. 'If you're sure,'

He nodded and left. My thoughts were too wrapped up to wonder on what I had witnessed. Dismissing the idea, I sidled up to him. His eyes struggled open as I smiled. 'Clary,' he croaked out.

'Mathew,' I sigh as I hold on to his hands. He looks to my armour and my dress clothes, his eyes wide.

'What's, what's going on?' he mumbled.

I shush him. 'I am going to find him Mathew. I am bringing him back to you,'

Mathew's eyes streamed with pear shaped tears that rolled down his vast cheekbones. 'Thank you, thank you,' he drifted off back to sleep.

I kiss him one last time, the back of my eyes burning.

Jace P.O.V

Clary strolled up to us, assessing us all sitting on horses. She wasn't happy I could see that but she never said anything. I watched her clamber on to her horse, a white mare that snorted as it fingered his hooves. Clary went on gracefully with ease, buckling her feet in to the stir ups and sitting her self down on the saddle.

'Ready?' she asked us. James nodded and shared a look with her causing a jealous flash to signal its way up in to my spider web network of veins.

'Ready Clarissa,' Magnus had replied.

Clary proceeded forward first, her horse's mane fluttering easily. It galloped along with James horse.

In the back, I could overhear Alec and Magnus.

'What if she doesn't find him?' Alec says quietly to Magnus.

'Love is stronger, even if your loved one was on the other side of the Pacific, love will lead them back together,'

Alec breathed as I let out a husk of breath. I was so worried for Clary; I was worried on how much devotion she seemed to have for such a small infant. I hated the fact that she wore her heart on her sleeve, it got crushed and hurt. I didn't enjoy seeing her heart.

For 30 minutes of utter silence besides the annoying chatter between Simon and Iz, we had reached the forest of Nesmith. I don't know how I recognized it but with the open sky and the soaring birds, it seemed the perfect spot to shoot down pheasants.

Clary was muttering something with James as she stopped short. I trotted up to her. 'What is it? Are we lost?' She said nothing. 'Because if we are, I need you to tell all those model companies that I will not be able to share my golden looks with them after all,' I mocked sadness.

Clary frowned at me. 'Of course not, although we will get lost if I proceed any further-'

'I knew I was going to die here, why you couldn't place me in a field with rainbows and unicorns,'

'Anyone would think your gay Lightwood,' Simon says teasing his voice floating towards me.

'Asking Lewis?' I looked at him smirking. He looked like he could be flushing but his pale vampire skin said other wise.

'I think it would be hot if you were gay though Simon.' Iz says nudging him.

Clary barked out laughter with Kirin . 'Stop it guys,' she moved forward and I could see why she stopped, a small cottage with a row of flowers surrounded it, with its small chimney letting out a mist of steam and the cluttering of domestic work inside suggested that someone lived here.

Clary jumped off her horse along with James, we followed suit.

'Who lives here?' Alec inquires for us.

'Someone who will lead us through the forest quicker than us navigating ourselves,' James says although he looks irritated. Must be my imagination.

Clary sighed as she crossed to the small waist gate. The door immediately flew open and a curvy woman with rosy cheeks grinned big. I heard Clary let out a small sob. 'Kami,' she breathes out,

'Clarissa honey!' they engulfed in a hug that brought tears to Izzy's eyes although she hoped no one had noticed. James came forward with a wary expression; I could also see Kami did not think much of James. This made me rate her as great person. There was really something off about him.

A small girl with her hair in bunches peeked behind Kami, her eyes shy.

Clary smiled bending. 'This must be Lena,'

'Yes, Ella is in the back.'

Clary stood up. 'James,' he shook his head in agreement. They both moved in to the house.

Kami turned to us smiling. 'Well come on in,' she blustered picking up Lena who snuffled and squeaked as she saw Simon making faces at her. Oh please.

Iz cooed. I rolled my eyes along with Magnus. We were enveloped into warmness that cloaked up my spine, the deep rich smell of muffins and hot coffee scented up my nose. Kami must have seen ur expressions because she chuckled out loud. She pointed to a row of plump blue sofas that matched her blue curtains and carpets. Lena immediately hopped off her mother clambering over to her bright toys in the corner of the room.

'Hungry?' she asked laughing. She disappeared for a moment letting us park our self down. She appeared a moment later with a tray of golden muffins with steam of fluff floating around wafting up our nose. Izzy's eyes were huge.

'Who are you?' Kirin asks next to me.

Kami sits on a brown armchair, Lena instantly shooting on to her lap with an armful of toys her hair whipping side to side. 'Of course introductions. I am always forgetful. Ella says its one of my faults,' she grins and shrugs. 'We're not all perfect,'

'Except Jace, he believes he was carved out of stone and gifted from the heavens with his golden looks,' Simon mumbled. Kami laughed long as I glowered at him. 'You sure your not gay Lewis?'

'My name is Kamiah Santiago, born in Spain. Came here and met Ella who is now my wife, now we have our daughter Lena,'

'You know Clary?' I blurt out.

Kami flickered her eyes to me smiling. She fiddles with Lena's hair as she squirms. 'Yes, I am down worlders. A cross species of a demon and a mundane,'

My eyes widened. I didn't know that was possible. Magnus though did not look surprised.

'Because of my cross species I was beaten and bruised by my master. I was cut and slaughtered and chained to posts.' Lena had sensed her mother's distress and moved away to her toys. 'I was raped by my master, made to flaunt at men because I was a special demon,' she said bitterly. Izzy gasped grabbing hold of Simon's hand. Kirin's mouth had fallen open.

Her soft jade eyes glance at our horrified expressions; she smiled pink colours on her cheeks. 'Then the angel sent my savour Clary. She had followed me in to my master's house as a spy of some investigation,' she shrugged again. 'She had witnessed what my master did to me to my embarrassment. After I was thoroughly raped she grabbed hold of me and whispered 'run'. I had never felt so alive in feeling the fresh wind on my face and the grass stains on my feet. She made me come and live with her but I forbid it.'

'Why?' Kirin asked in the hushed silence. My Clary. A savoir. Her actions always seeking no recognition.

'Living with Clary meant I was exposed to the public of the shadow hunters, instead I met Ella fell in love and we adopted a child,'

We sit in silence and said nothing.

'Oh why am I babbling on about this? Eat up before it grows cold,'

Clary P.O.V

James and I navigated our way round stacks of wood and piles of compost. I rolled my eyes. Looks like Ella's been busy.

She stood digging at the soil, soil crumbs on her lean legs as she bent down planting orchids and roses.

'Ella,' I say softly. She whirls round shocked then lifting her lips to a smile runs up to me and engulfs me in a tight hug.

'How are you, It's been so long,'

'I am fine. And I know, being a member of court gets you no where,'

'You are right about that.' She looked to James who stood, she held out her hand. 'James,' she acknowledges. 'You have grown,' her pale brown eyes stared him up and down.

'Yes,' he said back.

there is tense silence, till Ella breaks it. She latches on to my arm. 'Come and see my new horse Clary,'

I smile at her mouthing to James to stay there. He looks none to happy but agrees. She shows me a beautiful mare, his skin deep velvet black with long eyelashes.

'This is Esmeralda,' Ella says proudly. 'Lena picked her name,'

'She's beautiful' as I run a hand through her soft mane, she neighs softly, moving her hooves.

I look to Ella. 'I have to cross to the Forest of Nesmith to find Chrissie,'

Ella looks at me silently, her hair fluttering. ' Yes I had heard about that, I am truly sorry,'

'Why does everyone think he's dead?' I exclaim out.

Ella pulls me gently on to a mountain of hay. I immediately pull at a bunch and start plaiting it. 'Sebastian having him-'

I cut her off. 'I would know in my heart if Chrissie ever dies, I know he's not dead,'

Ella sighs. 'Well we can never dismiss what the heart feels.' She crosses her legs. 'Now Nesmith, You're travelling there,' I nod. 'You must follow the trail of black seeds that are exposed on trees. '

'Seeds,'

'Ever the impatient Clary, I haven't finished. Follow the black seeds which will lead you to a small club-'

'They have a _club_ in the middle of a forest?'

Ella glares at me. 'Yes, for down worlders. Look for a man named Smiff. I'm sure he works there. Take my name and he will answer all questions,'

I smile at her, her hands are on mines, I could feel the torn skin and blisters. 'Thank you,'

We sit looking to the sky. 'I believe you will find him Clary,' she whispered.

I look to her in gratitude. 'How have you been?'

'Happy. No other adjective. She makes me happy Clary,' I smile softly.

'Yes I imagine she does,'

We clambered on our horses waving farewell to the joyous couple wrapped around their child.

'What are we following exactly?' Jace asks me, his nose flared probably irritated by Iz and Simon's giggles. I had trotted to the front as we moved in the forest. The trees stood still, statues in a living museum that dared not to let a leaf fall.

I would have loved to have my sketch book with me, tracing the shadows and dark patches around me.

'Black seed trees,' I grin at him.

'Of course, why didn't I expect that. We could be following something more reliable like a path, but no Clary decides to follow seeds,'

I laugh at that and nudge him with my arm. 'Annoyed?'

'What makes you say that?' He asks surprised.

'You seem tense lately, not enough time to leisure your gold looks?'

Jace sighs. 'Yes, whatever will I do now?'

I chuckle rolling my eyes, pulling at the reins.

Rain started to shelter down on us causing an up roar of annoyance filtering around us.

'Well that's great,' Jace says sarcastically . ' Brilliant. Not only am I following seed trees, has the Earth seemed to want to have a fit,'

I smile. We head in silence as I look out for seed trees. The sky was turning purple signally the start of the night.

'Clary,' Jace says softly. I look at him and start, he is fiddling with his hands anxiously.

'What is it?' I ask lowering my voice.

'I keep having these weird dreams at night.'

'That's normal, I have them too,'

'Yes, but they come true,'

I whip my head to him almost having whiplash. 'What?!' I say out loud causing the background chatter to still.

'Has he announced his gay proclamation or not?' Izzy says laughing.

I wave a hand at her. 'Nope, he just figured out that he is not as awesome as I am,'

I turn to him but a frown is etched on his face, the chatter resumes as Jace stares blankly ahead. 'I am scared to sleep, I don't want to dream something that may come true,'

I feel empty inside, my eyes full of sympathy as I touch his shoulder. 'You're scared you'll dream of my death,' I state boldly.

Jace nods and opened his mouth before he was interrupted by Simon's shout. 'There's the club,'

I look forward and sure enough a timber wooden cabin has booming music that flows out along with the smell of alcohol filling the smell sickly stink of wood rot.

I trot forward, Jace stops me. 'Please don't share this with anyone,'

I nod and brush past him moving to the loud music.

**I am super sorry that I hadn't updated earlier. Been busy with revision because I have my finals. Also I had writers block. Please Could I get 10 reviews, they really encourage me to write more quickly.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Clary P.O.V

We were enveloped straight in to the nucleated clusters of down worlders, some swaying their hips to the music others socialising with each other and drinking what looked from a distance thick bogey green liquid with bright purple umbrellas.

As soon as we stepped in, all attention was drawn on us. I stood straight letting them assess me as the music toned down. The top of the werewolf's ears quivered slightly. Some pixies that were serving drinks stopped. I stepped forward. 'Evening,'

Some muttered it back to me bowing their heads and setting their drinks down.

'I am looking for a man named Smiff,'

All fingers pointed in the north direction to a dark brown door with a stuck on label, the words were scratched out making it hard to tell what was on it.

I inclined my head and the music boosted up again the frequency of it shaking the small square windows on the roof of the club.

I turn to my friends. 'I am going to go see Smiff; you can wait here if you wish,'

Magnus nodded and pulled Alec away as Isabelle dragged Simon to the drinks. James stood at my side as usual leaving us left with Jace and Kirin.

They stood awkwardly side to side; I glanced at James, his expression of sour impatient.

'Tell the others that I will meet them where we parked the horses in 30 minutes time,' I tell Jace, I give him a wary look as I head off with James. Although the club was tangled with sweaty bodies, I could still feel Jace's golden eyes fixated on my back.

James strode ahead of me with quick stamina; he gave me a slight grin before allowing me to knock on the door. The thrumming of the music wasn't helping so James pulled open the door.

We were taken into a small, however spacious room, the red velvet curtains standing side to side of the vast majestic window, along with the thick coffee brown carpet. There in the middle of the sofa was a big burly man with dark skin throwing his tongue down a pixies throat. Moans were erupting out, as he trailed his hands down her side.

I flushed red but shot James a quick look. He understood as he deliberately cleared his throat.

The couple leapt from each other in surprise both very flushed, breathing hard.

'Wh-Who let you in?' The burly man asked stuttering trying to regain breath. The pixie although the circumstances looked very pleased as she adjusted her very small mini dress, her stick legs seemed to go on for miles.

'This is Clarissa Morgenstern, high council of Idris,' James introduced with authority.

I stepped forward, my chin adjusting.

The pixies eyes grew wide as she scanned me up and down, she squealed and leapt away from the man scuttling to the door and heading out. The door let in a trail of music before disappearing again.

'My apologies my queen,' the burley man said. He raised his dark eyes on me, a tattoo clearly seen trailing down his throat to where he swallowed. 'But you must understand I do require appointments made so such matters of mine will not be disturbed,' He drew out his hand to me allowing me to take it as he guided me to sit down on his leather sofas.

I turn to him. 'Such matters at this time are so frequently unimportant,' He jolts at that. 'Your name?'

'Smiff Course, my queen,'

'Smiff, I was requested here by Ella if you recall,' At that he brightens up and smiles showing a whole row of glistering white teeth that bright up his expression.

'Ella!' He exclaims chuckling. 'How is my dear?'

'Very well,' I smile but then turn serious. 'But on to the subject that matters Mr Course,'

'Yes,' he agrees reaching out to his wooden oak table that had two glasses of blue liquid, he sips it attentively watching me.

'I am looking for Sebastian Morgenstern,'

'Your brother,'

'Brother by blood, Mr Course no other such ties do we have to each other,'

'Of course, carry on,' he gestures politely. At the corner of my eye I can see James assessing the room frowning. Probably searching for something that may attack me.

I hand over a paper with the coordinates scrawled on in haste. 'This is what he gave me to find him,'

'A clue,' Smiff says as he scans the paper before setting it down.

'Yes, although that clue led us here,'

'You think I am hiding him _here_?' Smiff says aghast.

James stands tall, hand poised at his sword.

'No,' I exclaim. 'This is what brought us here; I was hoping you may have an idea of his round about,'

Smiff drew his bushy eyebrows together in concentration. He sipped his drink some more swallowing every last drop. I scuffed my shoes impatiently.

'I am truly sorry my queen, but I cannot assist you as I have no whereabouts on where he could be,'

I gave an inward sigh, my mind screaming with annoyance, I clench my hands in frustration.

I stand up politely, bowing my head. 'Thank you for your time Mr Course,'

He nodded and watched as James walked with stride to open the door, he went out first and just as I followed, Smiff called me back.

I turned curious.

'My lady, with all respect. I think it would be best if you didn't trust James.'

'Why?' I ask puzzled, hand at the door.

'He is not what he seems my lady, and I am sorry,'

'Three apologies tonight is rather bewildering Mr Course,' I say and for some reason my voice is like ice.

He nodded bowing his head in regret, his shoulders slumping. I took pity. 'Goodnight Mr Course,'

James was no where to be found as I closed the heavy door behind me , all I could think of what everyone kept saying about James. Jace clearly felt troubled around him as did Christopher. I shake my head as I peel away from the dancing bodies and move to the exit. A blast of cold air runs up my spine so different from the sticky warmth inside the club.

Sure enough everyone has mounted on the horse waiting for me. I don't say anything. I just climb on and we head off silently.

Jace P.O.V

'We're stopping here for the night,' Clary's soft voice floats to us, she jumps down and hooks her horse reins to a tree trunk. 'James gets some firewood, Simon helps him,' she ordered tiredly.

I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts thinking about the club.

_After Clary had gone, Kirin led me up to get some drinks. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she waited for her drink. To my surprise she wriggled her way out of my arms instead of staying in them like she normally does._

'_Babe,' I stroke her face wishing it was Clary. This was all fake. False._

_Kirin took her drink and gestured for me to follow her outside were it was quiet. The leaves crunched underneath our feet as the twigs from fallen trees snapped in half. _

'_Jace,' she says softly. She smiles. A new one. One I have never got to see her wear and to be honest she looked quite beautiful._

_I moved closer. 'Kirin, babe, what's wrong?'_

_Kirin sighed leaning against a trunk, a drink in one hand. She sipped at it before locking eyes with mines. 'Lets be honest Jace,'_

_I move forward. 'I am always honest I hate liars,'_

_Kirin laughed.' You hate people who lie to you, but that doesn't mean you don't lie to yourself,' she sighed again her fluttering hair wiping at her face. 'What am I Jace?'_

_I was confused. 'A beautiful girl,'_

'_No I am a distraction,' whispers of the wind fluttered over us shielding us. I shivered._

_My eyes rose to hers and she smiled again knowing it was true. She finished the rest of her drink and tossed her cup on the ground. 'You love Clary, why not be with her?'_

'_She won't let me,' I say half drained._

'_Why not?' Kirin asked surprised._

'_Because I hurt her, she is afraid I will hurt her again. She is afraid that I will get hurt,'_

'_That's because she is scared to admit she loves you,' Kirin whispered her blue eyes watching me carefully._

_I look up staggered. 'Kirin,' I half beg._

_She waved her hand.' I knew it was going to happen some day, after I met Clary. I knew why I was your girlfriend. And that's okay Jace,' she rubs my shoulder. 'I'd rather be with someone happy than unhappy.'_

'_I wasn't unhappy with you,'_

_Kirin shoots me a look. She crosses away from the trunk leaving me standing. I watch as she proceeds to the club. She turns around. 'Did you know I have a passion for reading and writing?' _

_I shakily shake my head. She sighed. 'No I didn't think you did,'_

I wince as I climb off my own horse; Clary had laid her green shawl down on the dry leaves stretching her back on it, one arm hooked behind her propping her up as she stared at the clear sky. Her chest moved up and down, her arms relaxing.

Kirin had hooked her horse on a trunk. She shot me a gentle smile and moved to UN pack her rucksack that she carried.

I moved to Clary, hating myself for disturbing her peace. I sit next to her. She sits up, trails of her curls wiping in her face. 'Jace,' she breathes.

She looks around the site, the fire started roaring out ash and everyone positioned themselves to sleep. 'What's wrong?' she lowered her voice.

I close my eyes inwardly smiling. Always Clarissa. The only one thinking of others.

'How did it go?' I ask instead.

She groans and sinks back down. 'Terrible, he was a very annoying riddle,'

'So there is an answer?'

'No, he doesn't know where he is or he does. He confused me allot,' she rolls her eyes annoyed.

I chuckle.

'Tell me more about your dreams,' Clary locks her eyes with me, her green steady eyes reaching right into my soul.

I fiddle my hands before looking at Clary. 'They happen every night. A new dream. At first I thought it was just nightmares, the irtatzes wouldn't help. And then they started coming true,' I finish with a whisper. My hair tickling my neck as the wind swept.

Clary reaches out and squeezes my hand in comfort. I hold on. I carry on. 'I had dream on where I saw a little boy,' Clary gives a short intake of breath, she sits up. 'He had sharp cheekbones, and crystal blue eyes,'

'Christopher,' Clary said.

'I-I think so,' I tremble cold. 'I saw darkness, I head screaming but I couldn't make out the face. All I saw was a sliver ring engraved with the shape of a robin,'

Clary looked confused. 'The kidnapper?'

'Yes,' I reply tiredly. 'Everything goes hazy after that,'

Clary chews her lips thoughtfully. She scoots closer to me warmth from her knee resting on mines. 'Are you worried that these dreams or visions may come out of control?'

I think back to me always yelling out or screaming, or shaking because the dreams were so vivid so real. I would wake up sweating with balls of sweat rolling down my forehead, my shoulders trembling along with my hands clenched tightly together.

'Yes,' I hush out scanning the forest, astonished on how everyone was asleep besides Alec and Magnus who I hoped were not doing any thing gross.

Clary strokes the back of my hand, softly smiling. 'We could see my friend Morgan about it, he'd know what to do. He helped me with my powers,'

I look deep in to her emerald eyes, soft and loving. I release her hand. 'Show me,'

Clary jerked looking startled, a faint blush forming. 'Show what?'

'Your magic,' I find myself silly for asking but I was so curious.

Clary let out a soft laugh, her lips smirked. 'Magic,' she leaned back, her hands faced down in the earthy soil. She looked to the sky, head tilted, and her long red curls sinking low. Beautiful. I stare mesmerized. 'I never thought I would call it that,' she glanced at me. 'Chrissie called it my special powers,' she smiled twisting her legs a bit.

'Fine show me your powers,'

'Is that an order Jace,' Clary teases.

I raise an eyebrow. 'If you want it to be,' my tone drops suggestively.

Clary flushes, I watch as the flush from her exposed neck climbs up to her cheeks giving a beautiful natural rosy red colour. 'My powers only are used in my time of need or when I am angry,'

I look surprised. 'Oh?'

'Yeah, unfortunately I can't just play with it at any time,' Clary rolled her eyes and gave a slight yawn.

'Oh sorry,' I apologise.

'No that's okay,' she smiles and rolls over, her eyes fluttering close. 'We had a nice conversation. Good night Jace,'

'Clary,' I whisper as her breath even out. I stay awake for 30 minutes hearing the even breaths expect Simon and few snores that drew out of everyone. Kirin had propped herself on a trunk, her hair a halo around her face. Alec and Magnus are curled up together, Magnus hands protective over Alec's back. Iz has her head on Simon's chest, her hands balled up in a fist on his neck, she snuffles in to his neck and he brings her closer. James lies, eyes closed although his jaw is twitching, his ears alert along with his sword propped on the grass.

I try not to fall asleep but with the heavy sighs of bliss full sleep and the hushed breath released from their lips, I find my head falling gently on the cool grass, the dark sky closing in as my eye lids flutter closed and exhaustion sinks out in the ground below me.

As soon as my eyes close I am sped in to a different world, current pulling me past as I try and reach for something to stop me moving too quickly. Anything a railing, a branch a person.

It happened again, me watching a vision without the person knowing. I drew out a breath and opened my eyes.

_I was in a room. A child's room I realized stroking the hard paper back of neatly children tales that had bright colours with funny cartoon figures. The uncomfortable looking bean bag sat in the corner of the room with toys scattered around, the walls painted in blue with posters of action figures. The room abruptly opens. I panic for a second didn't want to seem like an intruder, but remember I am invisible to the future._

_A figure of a woman and a boy come in as my eyes try to adjust in the dim darkness, the light flicks on flooding the room with bright light. With a jolt, I see Clary. Happier than before which must be the reason because she is clutching Christopher's hands and he is beaming up at her. A protective gaze looks down at him._

'_sing me a song!' he demanded as he wriggled out of his clothes, his head getting stuck as he quickly tries to yank his shirt off and put on his night clothes._

_Clary lets out soft laughter, helping him take it off as he quickly pulls on his nightie. 'Ask nicely,' Clary reminds him folding his clothes and puts it on a chair near his bed._

'_May I have a song please,' he asks his blue eyes so big and innocent._

_Clary chuckles and ruffles his hair putting him in to bed; she tucks him in as he sits up wriggling impatiently._

'_Which one?'_

_Chrissie chews his lips and I see the adoration on her face as she watches him scrunch up his face to think. She leans on her knees at the side of the bed. _

'_You choose,' he decides._

_Clary lets out a deep breath and starts to sing her voice a melodramatic sound electing out of her. _

'Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.'

_She smiled as his eyes dropped close, bending down to kiss his forehead and then smoothing his curls. I could see how much affection she had for the boy. _

_She tucked him a final time before turning. When she turned again for one more final look, she gasped a painful scared sob. I looked to see what had caused her reaction. When I saw, my heart almost fell out, my mouth gaping._

_Clary's fingers were trembling. I followed her gaze to where Sebastian with a smirk pulled on his face had laid next to the sleeping Chrissie, running his hands down Chrissies curls. 'Hush little baby,' he sings his voice cold, emotionless._

_Clary's face quivers, her lips trembling. 'Step away from him,' she breaks out._

'_Oh dearest sister, 'Sebastian says. 'Why did you never tell me how important our Chrissie is,'_

'_He is not our Chrissie, he is mines. No ownership belongs to you,' she whispers._

'_Why so afraid younger sister?' he asks._

_He continues to stroke his curls. 'Chrissie is so very important, which begs the fact on why you didn't tell me he was the key to this terrible, terrible war,'_

_Clary gulps. 'You're not taking him,' she declares as she moves to the bed._

_Sebastian gives a small evil smile, his eyes black. 'I never asked for your permission,'_

_He got up from the bed and walked casually to Clary who was shaking but venom was clear in her eyes. 'Oh hush little sister,' he soothes her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders._

_Clary doesn't respond but holds up an arm as if to strike him which he neatly dodges. _

'_Killing your brother my dear sister,' I watch in agony as Clary flinches as he holds a sharp dagger to Clary's pulsing throat. 'Join me,' he whispers stroking her hair._

_He presses the knife harder against her throat making a trickle of scarlet blood flow. _

I woke up breathing hard, looking to my right seeing that Clary was no longer there. Panic laced my heart, before it slowed when I noticed her figure in the distance. The sky was bright and judging by the yawns and stretching of limbs everyone was waking up.

'What happened Jace? No golden dreams?' Simon remarked.

I snarl under my breath, my palms sweating with grass and soil stuck on it. 'None of you in it vampire. Don't get your hopes up,'

Simon rolls his eyes and moves to James where they mingle in comfortable chatter.

I clamber up, my chest hurting. I see Clary and Kirin laughing. _Laughing,_my eyes widen.

Kirin has her hand on Clary's shoulder and Clary is smiling upwards.

Well who would of thought?


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO READERS! :) i AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BEEN BUSY WITH EXAMS AND REVISION. aLSO HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SO I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOUR HELP ON WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT. DONT WANT STUFF HAPPENING TOO FAST THOUGH. HOPE U GUYS STILL ENJO MY STORY DESPITE MY TERRIBLE TIMING. LOTS OF LOVE! XXXX**

**P.S (DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!)**

Chapter 15

Clary P.O.V

When I saw Jace in the morning, something was off. Something wasn't right. His face was drained of colour and he would glance around the forest while riding his horse like a frightened deer caught in the headlights.

He clearly tried to hide it, what with licking his dry lips and hiding the tearing hangnails on his fingers, but nothing got past me. He caught my eye, giving a soft smile to which I responded.

'Are we lost?' Iz calls out.

I was in fact very lost; I could also see James looking troubled too. Wishing I had packed my compass, I treaded on.

'No,' I say uncertainly.

'We are lost aren't we,' Iz proclaims as she nears up next to me. She gives me a timid smile which I returned.

'How little faith you have in me?' I raise my eyebrows.

Iz was about to retort when a whole sea of bandits dressed in a water of black dripped down from behind the hills. We stare aghast for a moment, when I suddenly scream.

'James!'

He nods at me and takes one end while I take the other. I close my eyes willing all the power to spread out of me. It comes, a golden glow echoing out of my body flinging the bandits like rag dolls, their skulls slamming down on the ground giving sickening crunch. I flinch, my eyes focus seeing as we had an equal number of bandits to fight that ran up to us ignoring the dead men piled on the floor, the weapons raised in battle.

From a distance, I see Magnus raise his hands his cat eyes glowing gold like mines, along with Alec fighting off any bandit that comes there way. Jace is widely lashing, along with Izzy's curled wipe curving around the thugs. Simon and Kirin are standing side by side warning off any other bandits.

I sigh in relief as I see the last few bandits retreat in horror. I turn to shout out Jace's name for us to get going when something hits me right on my shoulder weighing me down. My knees buckled and I crumple to the floor holding the right side of my injured chest.

'Jace,' I faintly whisper as I fall into darkness.

Jace P.O.V

I whirled round to smile in victory of the bandits going when I see something that makes me want to claw at the world and raise hell. Clary was lying on the broken leaves, her horse softly snorting. Her hair was tumbled down on her face and her lips looked pale.

'CLARY!' I shout out in horror, the shock and dismay and worry etched on my features. I move over to pale shivering body before James can. I press my hands against her pulse. It was still beating thank god. Her eye lids flickered and she tried to murmur something. Then she went still.

My eyes were suddenly wet, I forced the tears back. 'MAGNUS!' I yell. At this everyone turns to me, there faces glancing from me to Clary, then the worry came. Simon broke out in to a run, sprinting towards us, he landed beside me. Taking her pulse as I did. Magnus walked over.

He repeated what Simon and I did, before looking at me in remorse. 'Jace, I cannot heal her,'

'That's absurd,' Iz snapped her eyes dark.

'Iz,'Alec put an arm on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and glared at Magnus. 'You can heal anyone, anything,'

'I can,' Magnus says sadly. 'Just not those with such greater power than me,'

We look back at Clary's peaceful face. The wind flutters causing soft wisps of her red hair to trail on her face. I couldn't lose her. Not now. Not today. Not ever.

'We have to save her,' instead of it coming out as a demand, it came out as a plea.

Simon glanced at James who had stood there quietly surveying us. 'James, do you know of anyone that could help Clary?'

James shook his head although his lips twitched. I almost threw myself at him in prying out the truth, but holding Clary in my lap at least gave me some sanity.

I thought back to our conversation me and Clary had together. 'What about Morgan?' The unfamiliar name rolling off my tongue. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw James eyes flash.

Simon flickered his eyes to me, he broke into a grin releasing his hand from stroking her forehead. 'Of course, the famous physician in all of Idris!'

Magnus who had been quiet, looked up. 'Then we best get here there quickly as I am afraid she only has a day's rest till she is gone,'

'But that's impossible,' Alec says.

Magnus looks up at him, his hand touching Clary's throat as I sit there hardly believing what was happening so soon. 'She has powers,'

'I thought you cannot heal people like Clary,' Iz accused her chin jutting out dangerously. Simon stood up placing a hand on Izzy's shoulder, her stiffness relaxed as she leaned in to him. I looked away; I couldn't take any acts of love while my own love was dying slowly before me.

Magnus gave a small tired smile, his eyes holding so many memories, so many centuries of pain and loss. 'That doesn't mean I can't sense when a person is about to die,' Alec looked stricken, his face pale. Magnus brushed off the soil that clung to his shiny dark blue pants. 'We should head off now,'

I gathered Clary in my arms cradling her head, her eye lids flickered evenly, her breath coming in short gasps. I put her gently on my horse clambering up beside her, her back to my chest, with her head flopped next to mines. Kirin rode past me, holding Clary's horse in one rein and holding her own.

She gave me a sympathetic worried smile, touching Clary's hand briefly before riding away.

The sky was beginning to darken to the afternoon. I only hoped we got there in time.

Jace P.O.V

We had finally reached the place where I assumed Morgan lived. Well it seemed a place for a physician like him with thick strands of grass reaching above the hooves of the horse and the long threaded green petals knotted together like curtains held side by side. The smell of strong herbs filled my nose taking me back to a time I could not figure out.

I looked down at Clary for the billionth time during the ride; she gave tiny little gasps of air escaping her soft pink lips, her eyebrows twitched and her nose wrinkled.

I clutched her closer to me, feeling the sharp side of her ribcage pressed up to my stomach. Simon clambers off the horse; he strolls up to me reaching for Clary. I ignore him and manage to get down lightly on my own.

Simon gives me a silent look before walking with familiar steps to the little hutch which I assumed was a house. I followed Simon to the front door with small cracks in it, a bird nests nest to it and clusters of spider webs hang on the alcove of the door.

Simon knocked three quick times, his knocking impatient and desperate just like how I was feeling. For once I was glad nerd brain was with us, or else I wouldn't know what to do.

The door slammed open and a short man with a long beard opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at Simon and it stayed raised as he assessed all of us, before his eyes widened when looking at Clary and I.

'Simon,' he addressed a asking tone.

'Morgan, we need your help,' Simon states

Morgan nods gesturing us in a hurried manner. He led us forward to a big room filled with potions, poison and lots of books. Hurrying he threw everything off his work bench before nodding at me to set Clary down.

'What happened?' he asks looking at out worried faces.

He proceeded to Clary, her red hair sprayed on her porcelain skin.

Magnus came up. 'Bandits hit her with a weapon on her chest,'

Morgan didn't hesitate he cut her shirt in two, tossing her green shawl which Iz caught holding to her chest. Her eyes worried.

Alec pointedly looked away, I couldn't be bothered. I was just dying to see if Clary was alright; her black bra didn't distract me. Well, it did only a little bit.

I heard Kirin give a sharp intake of breath as Clary's injured area was exposed, it was just underneath her left breast, a purple and yellow swollen feature was found, it looked like it was swelling up.

Morgan went and got some oil and started spreading it, he dabbed it a bit with a piece of fabric. Then went to wash his hands in a small bowl.

'That's it?' Simon asked breaking the silence.

Morgan gave him a wary look. 'That is it. She will wake soon but her insides need to heal and her magic lost needs to rebuild, just like losing blood but Clary is different,' he gave her a fond smile before drying his hands.

'Thank you,' I tell him.

He looks to me, his eyes squares. 'No matter, Clary needs to be kept safe. She is our key to our survival. Just like you're her key to her survival.'

His eyes looked strangely familiar, so very familiar.

Morgan glanced at me again. He clapped his hands making everyone jump. 'Who wants some dinner?'

Simon who had relaxed in knowing Clary was okay retorted. 'As long as it is not cockroaches, then yeah,'

'Cockroaches?' Kirin screws up her nose in disgust.

'There was minimal amount of food at a certain time,' Morgan glared at Simon who grinned.

'And I thought Izzy's cooking was bad,' Alec says shuddering,

Izzy glowered. 'I am taking cooking glasses. I told you,'

Alec snorts while Simon elbows him smiling. They follow Magnus and Kirin out of the room to the where I assume the dining area was being held. James also followed. I frowned for a moment that was odd. I didn't see James follow us in.

I turned my attention to Clary who laid breathing, air blowing through her nose as she gave gentle snores. My lips quirk up, Clary snores. I stroke her hair, her warm soft face leans in to my hands.

'Yes, Clary always did make a racket while I was sleeping,' I jolted my hands retreating back to my sides. I had forgotten Morgan was here.

Morgan raised one eyebrow again; he noticed my actions but didn't say anything. Maybe that was why Clary is fond of him; he didn't pester you in what you're doing.

I smile, glancing at Clary again. 'Thank you again,'

'My pleasure Jonathan,' Morgan smiles before blustering with some cloths.

I smile for a second before freezing. Something wasn't right. 'Wait, how did you know my name?'

I heard Morgan sigh before turning to me. 'I knew your mother, Celine Herondale and your father Stephen Herondale.'

My shoulders slump, it seemed many people did know of my parents. A lot actually. That bothered me. 'But you never met me; I did not even introduce my self,'

Morgan smiled, the skin of his lips stretching showing thick curved wrinkles. 'Clarissa. She would often speak of you. A golden angel, her words to be exact,'

I gazed wondrously at Clary. She really did care for me.

'How was she?'

Morgan sat down next to me also gazing at Clary, her eyes moving underneath her eyelids. Her lashes nearly touching the tip of her cheekbones.

'She was strong a lot like her mother. Determined like her father.' Morgan says the last part quietly as if it carried such a strong effect. It did. 'She would pay me monthly visits, bearing me gifts. Inquiring of my life, lessons on her powers. She is extraordinary, her powers beyond the explanation of science relation.'

I stare in awe at Clary, her hand moving towards her chest, holding it there. 'Extraordinary,'

'She loves you; I see the way you look at her. As if the world was empty and it was only you and her cherished in one fine moment together,' he sighs. 'Well at least that was how I was with my love.'

'I'm sorry,'

Morgan stands waving it off, the pain vivid in his eyes. 'I am too. I was the one, who killed her,'

I look up in shock, alarm shown on my face. 'Killed?' my eyes widened, my mouth hanging open.

Morgan shuts his eyes, his beard rustling and moving, his green eyes flicker open straying on mines. 'I did not know how to control my gifts. I sometimes find my gifts to be a curse.' He gives a sad smile. 'Luckily, I met Clary, who showed me my gifts were not cursed, that I was granted these gifts because I was special,'

'She's right,'

Morgan leaves so that I can have some privacy with Clary. He pauses at the doorway, his hooded eyes looking to mines. 'Until the next time Jonathan,'

'Jace,' I tell him.

'Jace,' he nods slightly before leaving to join the others.

After a few hours of watching Clary, I zoomed off to sleep as well; I cuddled up with Clary knowing the others wouldn't disturb us. Again I was taken to a different place as my eye lids snapped closed.

I opened my eyes in to the dream, not knowing what I might see the past, the present the future?

_The room was light furnished, the was a sweet smell of herbs along with fresh green plants hanging on each corner of the ceiling wall. Morgan's place, I recognised. Although now it didn't look so old, gone where the dust bunnies that crowded the source of light, a painted worktable stood in the middle._

_But why was I brought here? My dreams were so complicated they didn't make much sense._

'_Morgan,' a female voice sang floating towards where Morgan was hunched over wearing the same spectacles expect this time they had a thick black rim around it signifying how new it was._

'_In here Vivian,' Morgan was young looked around 40 hitting 50, with ginger hair ruffled and sparkly green eyes reminding me of Clary._

_A woman danced in the room wearing a dark bottle green dress with a long skirt that trailed to the hard floor. She broke in to a smile, her golden eyes twinkling. _

_They were in love._

'_Morgan,' she put her arms around his neck stroking his neck. 'What did I say of working after hours?'_

'_Not to do it,' he turned his head grinning up at here, love clearly shown in his eyes._

'_Yes, we have that wonderful ball the Morgenstern's are holding,' her smile widening as he spun her around to sit in her lap. 'Shouldn't we focus on that?'_

'_Vivian!' a voice called out from outside. Vivian rolled her eyes detaching herself from Morgan._

'_In here sister,' Vivian says annoyed as she assembles her blond curls._

_A medium height girl came in to the hut, her eyes also gold and sparkly. Her hair brunette or else she and Vivian would have looked like twins. She looked 15 years old hitting 16. Her back was pulled upright and her eyes flickered between Morgan and Vivian._

_Vivian bristled for a moment. _

'_Mother is calling you for the masquerade ball, to get ready,' the girl pauses looking around her surroundings, taking it in. 'I see why you like it here so much.,'_

'_Well what do you mean?' Vivian asked hands on her hips._

'_You always seem to escape leaving me with mother; don't think I don't notice,'_

'_Oh please don't tell mother,' Vivian pleads, her eyes wide._

_The girl snorts smirking. 'You'll tell her yourself at the ball,' Vivian said nothing, letting the girl looked puzzled. She looked to Morgan. 'I take it he is escorting you,'_

_Vivian smiled, she moved over to Morgan stroking his sideburns, he was still busy with whatever was on his desk, he reminded me of Hodge. No time for drama. 'Yes,'_

'_And mother will know,' in a matter of fact way._

_Vivian huffs. 'Of course not Celine! It is a __**masquerade**__ bal_l,'

_My mouth falls open; I let out a little noise at the back of my throat. Celine frowns looking around her._

_My mom. Here flesh and blood._

_She must have heard me, I think amazed. Celine, my mother. I could see why I thought Celine and Vivian looked so familiar. Their golden eyes, Celine's trade mark smirks that I usually carry in the mirror. The softness of her hands, I mean my hands were pretty soft._

'_What is it?' Morgan asks noticing Celine shiver, rubbing her hands on her arms. _

'_I don't know. I feel as if someone is in the room watching us. Watching me,'_

_Vivian laughs out loud, making Morgan shake with her squeals as she leans on him. 'Oh Celine! You were always the suppositious one. Didn't Robert Lightwood say so?'_

_Celine rolls her eyes. 'That was because he was a scardey cat,' quickly forgetting about me._

'_Leave him alone, he is cute,' that caught Morgan's attention. _

'_Cute?'_

'_Ah so now you pay attention,' Vivian teases giving him a swift kiss._

'_My love all my attention is for you,' _

_Celine chuckled. 'Well I'm leaving before things start rocking,' she winks as Vivian blushes._

_Morgan's green eyes twinkle. 'It was nice meeting you Celine,'_

_Celine smiled. 'I'll see you at the ball,' she ducked out of the hut leaving Vivian and Morgan._

I woke up; bright light brushed my eyelids like a summer's day. Something stirred next to me. I looked to my left feeling Clary's soft body pressed up to my side. She bristled a bit in her sleep. I patted my hand on her thigh, smiling.

That was the first pleasant dream I had had in a while. Even if it wasn't dream, I still saw no signs of sweat or clammy palms.

Clary mumbled something before detangling herself from me and getting up. She stretched her arms, her thin vest exposing her soft cream back that desperately needed to be touched. Her hip bones curved upwards as she pulled her muscles in her arms. She turned to me, blinked. Closed her eyes than opened them again.

'Morning,' I tell her grinning.

'Why is it that I always wake up to see you sleeping with me?' her voice scratchy but still lovely.

I smile. 'Maybe I am so irrestable,'

'This eliminates our friend boundaries,' Clary points out.

I shrug. 'I guess so,'

Clary rolled her eyes but she was amused. I could tell by the small quirk of her lips lifting upwards. She made to get up but quickly clutched her chest as a small gasp came out. Instantly I was at her side.

'Are you alright?'

Clary gave a bleak nod. Her eyes watering. 'Sorry just the after effects of pain,' she tried to give me a lopsided grin. She looked around. 'We're at Morgan's,'

I sat next to her. 'You were injured in a fight; Magnus couldn't heal you so Simon brought us here,'

'Oh,'

'Yeah, I was really worried that I would lose on my only best friend,'

Clary nudged me. 'Shut up,'

'CLARRY!' Iz yelled from the doorway. She came out from one of the alcoves. How many rooms did this hut have? Iz ran up to her clutching her to her chest.

Smaller on the outside, bigger on the inside.

Clary gave a throaty chuckle.

Iz wrinkled her nose. 'You stink,'

I laughed as Clary glared. 'You always know how to make me feel better don't you?'

Iz wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

I smiled standing up. 'I don't smell anything,' I sigh. 'Only the sweet beauty of summer and spring,' all poetic.

Clary blushed, lowering her eyes.

'That's only because you're in love, love makes your head mushy so all your senses go,' Iz declares.

Clary looked uncomfortable.

I decided to change the subject. 'Is that why you don't notice Simon's tobacco smell?'

'Exactly,' Iz smiles. 'He smells of winter.'

Clary chuckles again as she watches Izzy's face project what I had asked her.

'You evil person,' Iz hits me on my arm. 'Simon doesn't smoke!'

Clary rolls her eyes and moves across the room. 'I am going to shower, be back in a few,' she disappeared behind _another_ alcove!

I looked back at Iz who smirked. 'You are so whipped,'

I ignored her, looking at her outfit. A t-shirt that customised a black skull with crossbones. One that Simon had been wearing. I narrowed my eyes at her. 'You realise an old man lives here right? He doesn't need to have fantasies at such a young age,'

Izzy ignored me sneering. 'You noticed. I thought I had to mark my forehead to say I had sex with Simon last night,'

I blanched at that. 'Izzy!'

Iz shrugged, her arms exposed and her collarbone exposed. 'What? So you're the only one allowed to sleep with Clary.'

I assembled the covers me and Clary slept on. 'She was resting, I just happened to drift off,'

Izzy snorted, hands on her hips. 'Of course you did. Fine I'll just say Simon had me bent on the bed-'

I cut her off by throwing a pillow on her face. My face was red. 'I do NOT need to know about your personal life Iz!'

I groaned as she wacked me back. I gave her a look. 'There are boundaries between us you know that right?'

Iz smiled. 'See what I had to put up with for so many years, your mindless one stands going on about how amazing you are. I almost had a thought to drug you so I could try it,'

I gape at her, trying to stop myself imagining it. I shook myself glaring at Izzy. 'You are my sister,'

'Not by blood handsome,' Iz crackled up laughing her black hair fluttering around her as her body shook with giggles. 'Anyway I have Simon,'

'I still don't know what you see in him,'

This time Iz turned serious. 'You just don't know him because you're jealous of his relationship with Clary,'

I rolled my eyes.

ooOoo

Clary P.O.V

I looked at my wound in the mirror it was flushed red because of my shower. There was still some pain when I bended down but it was fine. Morgan did well. I quickly put on a spare vest I had found in one of his wardrobes probably left from one of his lovers.

I buckled my black jeans to my waist, and pulled my long red hair in a ponytail that wisped at my neck.

Joining the others to where I could hear voices at the dinning area. Jace was seated next to Magnus in where they were having one of those squabbles. Iz had a firm hand on Simon as if worried he would leave but she also had a satisfied smirk on her face. I didn't need to ask what she had been up.

Alec and James seemed the only quiet ones, sipping their drinks, with Kirin who had developed a conversation with Morgan on his account of books he had.

'Morning,' I greet making them look up. I smile and turn to Morgan who beams and envelops me in a comfy warm hug smelling of strong mint.

'Thank you Morgan for your help,' I tell him as I seat myself next to him.

'My pleasure, my child as he strokes my cheek. He pats my hand.

'How are you?' I ask worriedly. He seemed to have difficulty in moving the kettle to pour me some coffee. I stood up waving my hand for him to sit down.

'Old age getting to you Morgan,' Simon says cheekily.

I glare at him but Morgan smiles. 'Unfortunately.' He turns to me. 'I've been well Clarissa,'

'What have you been doing?' I ask as I sit down asking Kirin to pass me the bread as she drifts to her conversation with James.

'Finding new remedies, healing people. Very tedious life I have,'

'Oh don't say that,' I tell him sympathetically. 'I'm sure you entertain yourself,'

'Yes my child,' he smiles at me, but the obvious pain in his eyes of old age. I guess he wants to die soon. The thought made me sad.

'Why don't you come with me?'

'I cannot, my life is here. Your life is there. Separate my dear.'

I grimace. 'Ever the simplistic,' Morgan laughs nodding as he butters his bread.

Kirin brushes her hand against mines. I glance at her but her attention drifted on to James. There was really something odd about her.

I sank my teeth in to the rich golden bread buttered. I almost moaned. 'I see you met Jace,' I inquire my head, who was still arguing but with Simon.

'Yes, he is special,' Morgan glances at me. 'Too you, and his powers,'

I blush. 'Yes very special, someone I do not deserve.'

Morgan shakes his head, his beard rustling. 'You deserve each other. I know love Clarissa. You have to catch it or else you'll be alone like me,'

I feel like crying. No wonder I don't come here so often. Morgan's wise words always struck me.

'Don't let go of him Clarissa,' Morgan warned me. He took off his spectacles wiping the glass then putting it back on again.

'I won't,' I promise as I watch Jace give a grin, his adorable chipped tooth exposed. His beautiful face turns towards me and winks before leaping back into his conversation.

I look to Morgan who was glancing at me. 'You'll see her one day,'

Morgan gives a slight smile. 'But will she forgive me?' sadness shown in his eyes.

'Of course she will!' I tell him. 'I know she will,'

Morgan smiles. 'Thank you my dear,'

ooOoo

We had said our good byes to Morgan directing ahead west. James at my left along with Jace at my right. It was a silent ride you could say. Well it was until Simon and Iz were behaving like immature children in the back seat of a car, while mom and dad are tired to the bone. Magnus and Alec both exchanged smiles and chuckles. I smiled.

I looked to James who had a constant scowl on his face. 'You miss him,'

James abruptly looked up, he gave a tight smile. 'That obvious?'

We brushed past some coniferous trees that stood upright against the weather. 'Yes,'

James sighed, his blue eyes lowering. 'I think of him all the time,'

I rub his shoulder sympathetically. 'he is going to get better, I guess with Christopher still missing he feels broken,'

At that James stills. 'This is because of Chrissie?'

I frown at his pale sick face. 'Well what other reason is there?'

'The attack?'

I give him a incredible look. 'He always gets other surprise attacks James. You know him,'

I glance again at his white ashen face. His eyes are wide. 'Are you alright?'

'James?'

He shakes himself after a moment. 'Of course. Excuse me your lady; I need to get some air,'

'We're _outside!'_ I tell him.

'Need some space,' he bristles and canters forward. I stare puzzled as he moves away.

Jace clears his throat making me realises he was next to me the entire time. He looks to me. 'He seems very odd, as if he is hiding something.'

I sigh and instead of defending James. 'I think I am starting to agree with you,'

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jace P.O.V

While Clary was showering at Morgan's place, I went to seek him. I don't know why but I had to find him in hoping I would get answers on why he looked so familiar. I got his connection with my mom's sister Vivian. I didn't even know she had a sister. It was never mentioned.

I found him crowding round some bottles of tonics and clusters of chopped herbs.

I cleared my throat. 'Sir?'

He looked up startled, his green eyes wide behind his glasses. 'Ah Jace. Good Morning,'

'Morning Sir,'

He wiped his hands on his towel hung on his waist. He chuckled. 'It's Morgan. Sir makes me sound as if I have authority,'

I smiled. Morgan looked to me. He stood straighter, well tried to. 'Is something wrong?'

He gestured for me to sit down on his fragile bar stool. I sat. 'I think I've seen you before. I know it sounds juvenile but I feel as if I have met you before '

Morgan glanced at me for a moment. 'Hypothetically, if you have. Where have you seen me before?'

'When Valentine was alive, he used to take me on hunting trips to shoot pheasants for sport and entertainment,' I shrug. 'I think I met you here before then when I was younger. Also you mentioned you knew my mother and father. Maybe they brought me here when I was an infant,'

I looked to Morgan who had stilled. He sighed, the answer evident in his eyes. 'Correct in all accounts.'

'Why didn't you say anything at first?'

'How would it benefit you?' he said.

'I am finding answers to the faint memories I have at the back of my head. I need to know,' I say pleading at the end.

Morgan squirmed on his chair, his long blue gown moving as he shuffled, the threads trailing on the floor. 'I did know your mother, Celine Herondale. A very curious lovely girl. Always smiling, very intelligent, teasing,'

'They used to bring you here, your parents because of-'Morgan raised his eyes, he halted licking his lips.

'Because?' I prompt although I knew the answer. I needed to know why Vivian was never mentioned at all. I needed to hear him say who Vivian was to him.

He seemed to sigh again as if he was under pressure and had last moment breaths left. He looked at me with tired eyes, straining. 'Your mother Celine Herondale had a sister,'

I hitched a breath. 'How was I not informed of this?'

Morgan closed his eyes as if it hurt him, it probably did. 'She had brought shame on the family name of the Montclair's,'

I stare puzzled, wondering. 'How?' this was news to me.

'She had an affair with me,' he said shortly not looking at me. I sat gaping. She was married and looked no older than 17 or 18 years old.

'Explain,' I order because I need to know of some family history instead of remembering my parent's death.

The air thickened the forgotten herbs lay growing stale turning colour in the small sunlight shown through the cracks of the window.

Morgan paused for a moment, it felt like an hour. He was still scanning his lap, where he was fiddling with his spectacles. I took the time to look around another room; it seemed to look like a kitchen with all the cupboards with labelled bottles. A sink in one corner with knifes probably used to cut herbs and greens.

'Vivian Montclaire, the love of my life. We deeply loved each other. Your mother knew, she didn't seem to care at all,' I recall at my vision I had. Yes my mother didn't really seem affected by her sister having a relationship with a man several years older than her. She must have seen their ounce of love. I know I did. We were very aware of things I noticed. 'We had a ball hosted by the Morgenstern's'

'They had power then?'I inquire.

'They always had power,' he smiled bitterly. 'Always, somehow.'

'I attended Vivian as my date. It was the worst night of my life. Vivian introduced me to your grandparents. They were aghast probably because I was 40 years old along with a 20 year old. 'He smiled ruefully having a far away look in his eyes. 'Your granddad, Mr Montclaire was so angry. Your grandmother nearly had a fit, burst a strap on her dress.' He says remembering every detail. He must have gone over this memory a million times. 'They took her away from me. Deciding to move away. Celine found me later the night, telling me that Vivian's purpose at the ball was to be engaged to Robert Lightwood. God I hated him. I hated him.'

'Robert Lightwood,' the name rolled off my tongue. Alec's dad married to my aunt. That shocked me how the system worked in those days.

'Yes, Vivian however thought not. She was very independent and stubborn. He smiled again, light shone in his eyes. 'She had sneaked out of the house running to me, we ran. Away from here, Celine gave us her blessing. She missed her sister though Vivian. Just didn't like to say it,'

'Reminds me of someone,' I say.

Morgan chuckles. 'Her family disowned her when they heard of our marriage. She was never spoken of again in the family. Robert Lightwood married Maryse True blood in the end. Vivian never got to see her sister for 6 years. 6 years!' he said distastefully. I stare shocked. I wonder what my mother felt. I don't know how I would manage without Alec and he was my parabattie. 'Then one day your mother found us happily wed with Stephen Herondale. They were happy. And I think you were on the way,' he grinned at me. 'She gave birth here and I helped during labour. So I was the first who held you, they were so happy. So very happy, the most joyous couple I have ever met.'

I didn't realise tears were falling down my face, until Morgan fumbled for a tissue and held to me. I gladly took it, with a nod of thanks.

'They loved you, you know. I just need to tell you this. They held you so close to their hearts, their divided attention straight on you. You were a blessing to them. You grew up, spent more time coming here with your parents. I think you were 3 years old; your father gave you a horse. You loved it. Loved them.' He exhaled; I was quivering inside of love for my parents. I was crying inside and out. I missed them so much. I would do anything just to see them again.

'Then,' Morgan began in a rusty voice. I felt I knew what was coming. 'I had come to depths with my gift. Vivian taught me that. She was very patient. We got in argument. A very terrible one. I was so angry, the reason forgotten now. But I remember at the time I just saw red. 'He stopped looking at my reaction. I stayed blank. 'I hurled a knife at her aiming for the heart, although I directed the knife at another angle to fire at the wood of a tree. Instead it went straight to her heart.'

He gave a small sob. I just sat stunned. My eyes terrified. He had the will to do it.

Morgan staggered to go get a glass filling it with shaking hands then gulping it down. He cleared his throat, still standing. 'I held her at the last moments. My mind screaming with agony. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I was capable of,' He paused again. 'Afterwards I locked myself out. Celine heard the truth from me and was horrified. She didn't let me explain. She ran. Your father was uneasy around me when he visited for medicines or whatever. But you,' He looked at me. 'You still stared at me in fascination. Your mother hated it. She pulled you away from me and I never saw you again,'

'I'm sorry,' I apologise.

He waved away the apology. 'It was years ago, my boy. 'But I knew it still impacted him.

'Years of being myself. I moved to a lower town Seerah. Nice place. But I never loved again. I found Clary there, she was injured. I healed her, found out she had nowhere to say. I let her stay with me going back to where I originally lived which is here. She taught me to find my gift special. That I was special.'

He came back to sit down, eye level with me. 'And that is it. My story.'

I stand, my legs aching from sitting on the small bar stool. 'Thank you,'

I made to leave to find the others also to sort my emotions out.

'Jace, I beg to ask. Why did you not seem surprised on finding out your mother had a sister?'

I look at him again. 'I have these visions that come true,' I hear Morgan's hitched breath. 'I dreamt of you, Vivian and my mother. I just needed answers,'

Morgan walked to me, placing a strong hand on my shoulder. His eyes were watery as were mines. 'You have a special gift. Thank the angel I was right. You are Clary's savour. Spoken in the prophecy.'

I nodded as if I knew what he was going on about. We left his room leading on down a long hallway.

'Will I see you again?' I ask cautiously.

We had reached where all the source of the noise was coming from. Morgan stared at me wistfully. 'I hope so,'

I smiled. 'One more thing. How does all these rooms fit in this hut?!' I exclaim.

Morgan just chuckled and winked before greeting Simon.

ooOoo

Clary P.O.V

It was raining so much; the cloud loomed over me like a black umbrella frowning down radiating its anger in droplets of rain. A surprisingly cool breeze fluttered up my spine, I looked up and a small droplet of rain trailed down my cheek.

I looked after James, struggling because the rain was clashing with my eyelashes and vision so everything seemed a watery blur just like when Simon and I made it our daily Saturdays to swim in the pool round the corner of his house. The blur looked like the chlorine baby blue swim water whenever I ducked under water.

James had not said a word to me, but I could tell something was troubling him by the spine jutting out from his back. Jace was scowling, his blonde hair slicked back from his face, droplets trailing down and moving down the curve of his throat. The flushed skin blotches shown in different places making me ached to touch it.

'For Angel's sake please let us get out of this god damn rain,' Iz moaned from the back. I could just imagine Simon putting an arm around her to calm her down.

'We need to find shelter,' Magnus agreed, to my left his glittered hair was sticking to the vast cheekbones of his face.

I nodded. 'But where?'

It was still the afternoon turning near to the evening. I squinted my eyes seeing spots of light in the deep end of the forest.

'James we are heading south!' I yell to him. He looked behind me nodding before turning in the direction I was heading.

I glanced at Jace; he seemed very quiet which was odd. He saw me staring and gave a soft smile to which I answered.

Moments later we had arrived at a sort of warehouse or inn like the one Joseph took Mary to or something along the lines.

I clambered off my horse, my cloak drenched around me, my skinny jeans clinging to my legs. I chattered as I knocked on the door.

A man poked out, his eyebrows green and his hair a shock of electric blue. I don't know if I was hallucinating or just very tired but that was what I saw.

'We would like to shelter here please?'

'Who are you?' He snapped.

I stood tall. Annoyed. 'I am Clarissa Morgenstern. Open up,'

His mouth dropped exposing yellow crusted teeth. For the circumstances, if it wasn't raining I would have bolted the other way.

He bowed his head as he recognised the Morgenstern ring and my riding clothes. 'Come in,' he muttered.

I inclined my head at the others to follow who obediently agreed.

He led us upstairs. 'Unfortunately your highness we only have one room although it should fit all of you,' he says glancing behind me. I look around the environment. The peeled wallpaper with the sharp skirting boards that seems to go on down the swollen wooden floor. There also seemed to be a faint smell of tobacco with a stench of unwashed clothes.

'This will do, thank you. Also could we have a change of clothes preferably washed?' I ask.

He nods quickly. 'There are some in the store cupboard there,' he pointed at a white wardrobe stored with few jumpers and trousers.

'Thank you sir,' I say as he bustled out quickly.

'Wow I wish I had that effect,' Jace tells me grinning shaking his hair out. Iz squeals glaring at Jace.

'That would make you gay,' I inform him rolling my neck and shoulders. Iz, Kirin and I head to the wardrobe. I just reached for a jumper and tracksuit bottoms that smelt fine and looked fine.

'Somebody calls room service for dinner,' I yell to them as me and the girls head to the bathroom to undress out of our wet clothes. I shivered peeling off the tunic and jeans. Kirin was chattering while Iz had quickly unzipped her clothes before pulling on a t-shirt.

A t-shirt with a comic figure.

'Is that Simon's?' I ask incredible. I had brought it for Simon's 14th birthday.

Izzy blushed smiling as she fingered the hem. 'Yeah I keep it in my purse for emergencies.'

I raise my eyebrows smiling. They really loved each other. I quickly put on the hoodie, deciding against the tracksuit bottoms or else I would look like a tramp. Laying my wet clothes over the wide bath, I let myself out leaving Kirin who was fumbling with her clothes.

Jace had settled on the carpeted floor, there were no sofas with just one bed. There was also another bed in a small room. James seems to locate himself there locking the door. There was something he was hiding and I was curious to know what.

The one bed was occupied by Magnus and Alec cuddling for warmth although the heaters were on full blast. Jace turned to smile at me, giving me an appreciated look as he skimmed my exposed legs and my short hoodie that came just above my knees brushing my thighs.

I blushed sitting next to him on the floor.

'Wearing underwear?' He asks, his eyes dancing.

'What sort of friend question is that?' I retort although I am red as my hair.

He chuckled. 'I am still new to this you know,'

I roll my eyes, and then look around the room. 'Where's Simon?'

'Room service with Izzy, well I hope their getting our food.' Jace shudders while I grin elbowing him.

Just on cue, Izzy and Simon came in both with swollen lips followed by a waiter in full uniform along with cartons of food.

Jace cheered causing me to glare at him but smile in the end. Alec and Magnus arranged themselves as they leapt for their food along with Kirin who to my amusement also barged in for food frightening the waiter.

_I like having big burgers and fries._

I give the waiter a nod of thanks as he leaves. Jace stares at Kirin in bewilderment before turning away. I smile amused and wink at Kirin who has settled to stuff her mouth with fries. Kirin blushes looking elsewhere.

I start munching on fries snatching some of Jace's fries as well. He gives a small grunt too busy eating fries. I laugh at him throwing salt packets at his face.

I look to where Magnus is wiping ketchup off Alec's chin in a loving manner, Simon and Iz are giggling as Simon feeds her fries while drinking from a carton of animal blood. James had come out of the room he was staying in, taken his food and gone back in again.

Simon headed to the tray, emerging out a bottle of alcohol and a small miniature one with animal blood for Simon.

Simon crows before chucking the bottle to Jace who catches it neatly in the air.

He pulls the cork while everyone rushes to drink some.

Moments later, we are not too drunk but just fairly woozy.

'Let's play SPIN THE BOTTLE!' Iz shrieks out loud, her voice deafening.

She leans on me, I grunt. 'Do you mind?' I say pushing her off. 'You weigh a ton,'

'Shut up,' Iz says well naturedly. She sits in Simons lap; he has her arms around her waist.

She somehow gathers us round in a circle; I twist my hair in a bun, as Jace heaves next to me. I'm not that drunk but something feels off.

Izzy grins, and bends to spin the bottle to see who she will be kissing. It spins back to her, funnily enough. She squeals giving Simon a sloppy kiss. Alec, who had wrapped his arm around Magnus, detangled himself and threw a cushion at his sister's head.

Iz glares at him as I giggle next to Jace.

'Well you're the one with the bed,' Iz retorts.

Alec blushes but stays firm, Iz sighs but still nestles herself in Simon's lap. Simon spins the bottle it landing on Magnus.

Simon stutters but then rolls his eyes giving Magnus a peck.

Iz sits up, eyes wide. She purrs at Simon's chest. 'Your making me so aroused Simon,'

We all groan at that.

'Boundaries ISABELLE!' Jace yells at her.

Iz rolls her eyes. But stays put instead of straddling Simon who looks disappointed.

Magus spins the bottle turning out to kiss Kirin. Alec seemed a bit annoyed, and kept a firm grip on Magnus arm.

Kirin wiped her lips, before turning the bottle. It spins a 360 degree before landing on me. I gape, my eyes wide. However Kirin does not seem at all affected. She shrugs.

'Hah! Two of my exes making out. Never thought that would happen,' Jace crows grinning, eyes lighted up.

I punch his shoulder, glowering at him.

'I thought you kissed a girl before Clary,' Iz accuses.

I look at her, her hair stuck to her neck as she narrows her brown eyes at me. 'But that was because it was a seduction investigation,' I protest.

Jace's eyes go very very wide. It is almost comical.

I sigh and turn to Kirin who is waiting. I lean in feeling her soft lips. Her lips smell of mangos as I give her a small kiss. I pull back, her eyes are still closed. I wipe my lips.

'Satisfied?' I ask annoyed.

Everyone's mouth is hung open, Jace seems to be squirming.

I hope he is not-

I shake my head, trying not to think of that.

Magnus grins at me, his cat eyes dancing in amusement. 'You sure you're not gay Clarissa?'

I glare at him. 'I'm not gay, or else I would be affected,'

Kirin seemed to have stilled, or that could be my imagination.

I inhale. 'I think it's time to go and get some sleep.' I make my way to a corner of the room settling in to sleep. The others follow although there are some grunts and giggling.

I flick the light off because I'm close to it. 'Night guys,'

'Night,' everyone choruses. Izzy's giggling quietens down to moaning.

I flick the light on quickly to scowl at Izzy and Simon. 'No making out,' I say sternly. Jace chuckles.

'Why you jealous?'

'On the count ray, I am the opposite. Sleep,' I command then switches the light off.

ooOoo

I squinted out of woozy sleep, seeing figures of black shadows moving around me. I frown, wondering why they are moving around. I give a silent groan. Must be Simon and Izzy. I roll my eyes and turn on my back.

The next second I felt darkness, heard screaming. I tore myself out of sleep while someone clamped a hand on my mouth stopping me from screaming out for help. While I struggled, one of the shadows held me down and injected me with a sharp needle. My eyes dropped shut in a drunken manner and I fell in to a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please may I have some more reviews to encourage me to write the next chapter faster! **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I feel as if this chapter is crap but let me know in the reviews below!**

Chapter 17

Clary P.O.V

_Where was I?_

_I seemed to be floating, my hands and arms dances in waves as if I was in water trying to regain balance. A small breeze fluttered around me, causing me to shiver. I looked down seeing white; I was barefooted, my freckled legs exposed showing the long lengths of black runes. _

'_Clary,' _

_I turned round, unbelievable. _

'_Mom?' _

_The red haired lady nodded, her features the exact replica of mines. Her green eyes shone as she appraised me running to her and collapsing in her arms. Her fingers trembled as she wiped away my tears and strands of red hair that fell on my face._

'_Wake up, Clary. Wake up,' she says smiling. 'Wake up,'_

I gasped pulling out of sleep, my head hurting like hell. Where was I?

I wasn't in the warehouse room as I remembered; instead I seemed to be in a prison cell. Metal bars surrounded me, with square windows. I stare in surprise. What the hell?

I stood up, running to the door. A force pulled me back. I looked down in disbelief to being chained up, with metal clasps twisted on my forearms. I groaned as I tried to pull my hand out, giving up I looked down realising I was still wearing the stupid hoodie, was barefoot with my legs exposed.

'Mmmph,' a lump of figure moaned in the darkness.

'Hello?' I asked casually.

'Clary, Id that's you?' Someone mumbled.

'Iz!' I say in relief as I charge up to her trying to give her a hug without the clasps getting in the way. She was lying in a dump, hay around her.

'Where are we?' she croaked out.

'I don't know, I don't know,' I seriously didn't.

I tried using my magic or powers or whatever but it didn't seemed like it was working. Frowning I tried again closing my eyes and breathing in deeply.

'Are you going in to a seizure?' Iz said rudely watching me through drunken heavy eyes.

I snapped my eyes open glaring at her. 'No,' I stare down at the metal clasps. They were restraining me from using my magic. I couldn't do it without these things off.

I used my senses. Inhaling deeply.

'I know I stink, you don't have to rub it in,' Iz said, folding her legs and sitting up. Her eyes widened as she also inhaled. 'Demons,' she hissed.

My eyes also widened. Demons?!

They had captured us, where were the others?

That also seemed to me on Izzy's mind, because she frowned. 'Where's Simon?' She demanded

'I don't know-'

The cell door sprang open. I stood up along with Iz. We both stood tall, our shoulders back taking no bullshit.

A demon slithered in, its white goo trailing on the floor as it entered.

'Clarissa,' it hissed out, its tongue licking out.

'In the name of the angel, what do you want?' I demand angrily.

It twisted its body, arching its back so we could see the loops of his sharp ribcage.

'Your majesty requests you,' He comes up to me with a key in its four fingered arm. He unlocked my clasps, then Izzy's.

I knew immediately who your majesty was. My brother.

I gave Izzy a nod as we followed the demon out.

The demon slammed the door shut grinning at us as he did. He snuffled his nose in his armpit sneering as he ducked in a small alcove which led to be a hall.

The hall stretched for miles, the polished marble floor touching all corners along with the white pillars that stood solemnly witnessing all.

'Wow,' Iz breathed. 'He does know how to decorate. I almost want to congratulate him,'

I gave her a silent look. 'Not helping,' I tell her.

The demon snarled whipping his head without turning his body. His head stayed glued on his back. 'No talking. Master says no talking. Or else lashes. Lots of lashes,'

He muttered on about lashes, skimming his back as he twisted his head around again. From his back being visible, Iz and I could see the ugly purple gashes on his back. His skin was peeling, with brown cuts on his shoulder blade.

Iz gasped in disgust. 'You deserve them,'

I elbow her angrily. 'Iz be nice,'

Iz turned to me incredulous. 'Nice! To these people who kill our kind and stupid mundane,'

'You forget Iz; I'm supposed to lead them as well. They have to be treated as our equal even if it means going to war with them,'

Izzy's mouth clamps shut as her brown eyes go big. She shrugs and we follow the muttering demon down the hall. The demon's long green tail stops slithering as the body halts.

The doors spring open and we follow him meekly in. I wasn't surprised. The tilt of his shoulders dipped in. The graceful curve of his neck as he turned, with the sliver white hair and the soft pronounce of his jaw.

He could have been beautiful. He could have been such a great brother. But his eyes. Coal black filled with hate and darkness.

I sighed at the loss of such a brother that I always seemed to wish for.

'Sister,' He acknowledged. 'And Isabelle Lightwood,'

'We have no ties with one another,' I snap at him.

He twirled the stem of his glass he held in one hand. 'The same blood runs through my and your veins,'

'Your blood is not the same as mines. It is filled with hate, venom and revenge that I don't contain,'

Sebastian gulped the thick green liquid.

'We are the same dear sister. You just don't see. You killed our father in hate, revenge and venom,'

I stare wordless

He was right. We were the same. Iz didn't seem to have any reaction. 'Where are the others?'

Sebastian smirked. 'They are fine, for now,'

For some reason I didn't care about the others. 'Where is Christopher?'

Sebastian laughed, his head rocking back. 'Finally! Down to business,'

He nodded at a demon dressed as a guard. The demon sneered, and reached behind him drawing out a small pale boy. His lips were dry and rough and his eyes were dead to the world.

'_What have you DONE TO HIM?' _I screech to Sebastian. I stare horrified. But inside I felt relief in knowing I was right. Christopher was still alive.

Sebastian had set his glass down, clapping his hand. He walked up to me, reaching his hand and stroking my cheek. I recoiled in anger.

I looked back at Chrissie; he had lifted his head and saw me and Isabelle. His hand reached out for me, but the demon guard pulled him back by his hair. He cried out in anguish.

'Interesting,' Sebastian breathed out. He was watching me and Chrissie evenly. 'You have no such ties with him, but the distance is positively killing you,'

I snarl under my breath, as I break contact with Chrissie. 'Let him and the others go,'

Sebastian leaned in, making me smell his metallic aroma. 'Not till you tell me why you are so close to such a little prune,' he inclined his head to Christopher.

'There is nothing to tell,' I spat out.

Sebastian's eyes darkened. I could tell he didn't believe me at all. He curled his lip. 'Don't lie,'

I couldn't tell him what Chrissie's purpose in life was. Millions of shadow hunters would be killed.

'He is every bit my son, although their are no ties. He is my ward,' I tell Sebastian half the truth.

Sebastian narrows his eyes. He nods once to the demon guard and Chrissie is let free. I watch, half sobbing half happiness as Chrissie runs back to me. I lean down as he jumps in my arms, smelling the same wood and herbal flavour of his hair. Feeling his bony arms wrap around my throat.

Iz lets out a chocked emotional sob, and apology is clear in her warm brown eyes as I look up at her.

'Enough!' Sebastian commands at our embrace. He holds up a hand. He sneers at me. 'You got what you wanted. Now I get what I want,'

I stand tall, clutching Chrissie's cold hand in my palm. 'What do you want Sebastian?'

He flutters his hand on my cheekbone. I flinch. 'You,'

I stand startled as Iz heaves in breath. 'I'm sorry?'

'I want you Clarissa and the others are free to go,'

This time I narrow my eyes suspiciously. What was Sebastian playing at?

Why would he want me? When he could just ask for the throne?

I stare at him. Then nod. 'Fine,' Iz gasps out. I ignore her. 'The others and Christopher must be equipped, dressed and filled with food. They will set out tomorrow, and I will stay,'

Sebastian grins. 'We have a deal?'

I shake his hand, feeling his palm press down on my mines purposefully. I don't flinch or move a muscle.

'No, Clary!' Iz yells at me as Sebastian nods to the guard to take Izzy and Chrissie away. I bent down to Chrissie, wrapping my arms around him feeling his beating heart. I kiss his small cheek. 'I love you,' I tell him. His eyes go wide as he is pulled away from me.

He starts kicking and screaming along with Iz who is shouting out abuse.

I turn around and see Sebastian survey the whole scenario. He gives me a cold smile, and offers his arm. 'Care to walk with me, dear sister?'

I force myself not to kick him in the balls, as I blank my head of the faint yells down the hall.

Jace P.O.V

'Oh by the angel!' I exclaim. 'My last golden moments granted with a vampire, that's fantastic!'

'Shut up. Or have you forgotten the others as well,' Simon says with no heat.

'Oh no, I was just getting on to talk about the glittery weeping warlock,' I glared at Magnus who was cradling Alec in a corner.

Magnus scowled at Jace. Kirin was lying in a small heap, her shirt rocking up showing her green dragon tattoo.

James meanwhile was banging on all four walls obvious intention to get us all out. Or himself out. You could never tell.

The door suddenly slammed open and instantly we were all on our feet. The demon cursed at us, his green tongue licking his nostrils. He reached behind him hauling in Izzy and a small pale boy.

The demon cursed again, as he slammed the cell door again.

'Simon?' Iz called out anxiously.

At that the small pale boy that was whimpering softly, drew his head up. Something clenched inside me as I looked at his sharp ocean blue eyes and his small bony figure. This must be Christopher. Clary was right.

He still was alive.

'I'm here Iz,' Simon gave Iz a small hug then pulled away.

'S-S-Simon...' the small boy whispered, tears filling his eyes as his lower lip trembled.

'Yes it's me, little man,' Simon drew the boy on to him, letting the boy snuffle in his neck.

'Is that Christopher?' Alec asked, detangling himself from Magnus.

Christopher poked his head over Simon's shoulder. He wiped his tears. 'I am Christopher but my friends call me Chrissie, like Simon and Izzy,' He patted Simon's jaw.

Izzy smiled, running her hands through Chrissie's hair.

James emerged, and his eyes went bright. His smile drew out big. 'Chris!' He smiled happily as Chrissie drew away from Simon in to James's open arms.

He smiled, rubbing his face on the crook of James neck. 'Where is Daddy?' He asked softly, clutching the small stubbles on James face.

'He is at home, waiting for you. For us,' James grinned at him.

I tear my gaze from the happy joyful scene. I frowned. 'Where is Clary?'

Iz startles, and then sinks against Simon.

'Where is _she_ Izzy?' I demand. I claw at my hands in tight fists. I tremble.

Izzy glances at me. 'I'm sorry Jace-'

I snarl. 'What has _he_ done to her?'

Izzy walks to me, putting a sensitive hand on my trembling shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, James moves Chrissie away from Iz and me.

'Clary sacrificed herself for all of us,'Iz says quietly. 'Sebastian would only let us free and Chrissie free if Clary stayed with him.'

I looked at her incredibly. 'Did you not fight?! Did you not stop this from happening?'

'There was no time-'

I look at her bewildered. 'No of course not, you only looked out for yourself. Because you are number one priority aren't you Iz?' I yell at her causing her to flinch. I shake her hand off my shoulder angrily, even though I know it's not Izzy's fault I felt angry and needed to make others hurt because I was hurt.

Simon stood forward. 'Don't talk to her like that,' he said sternly.

'Shut up Vampire,' I spit at him. 'There is no way in hell you and Izzy will last like you want it to be, she uses you, just like she uses every other boy.'

Alec pushed me back against one of the cool walls. 'Shut up and leave everyone alone. Just because your hurting doesn't mean others should be hurt too to make yourself better,'

I looked to my left seeing Magnus entertain and distract Chrissie with his little flicks of flames coming from his finger tips. The flames were starting to hurt my eyes. 'Will you cut that out?' I snarl at Magnus angrily.

Magnus looks up. Instead of anger or sympathy, he cocks his head experimenting me.

I snatch my eyes away just glowering at everyone. A cool small finger closes over mines. I look down in to sharp blue innocent eyes.

He pulls me down with a small yank. I collapse on the cold hay ground.

'Scared?' Chrissie asks observing me.

I nod, afraid to speak. The others have gone silent.

'That's okay.' Chrissie says. He smiles at me. 'Clary says it is alright to be scared sometimes. Makes us human,'

I smile because it seems such a Clary observation.

'You love Clary?' He asks watching me knead my lower lip.

'Very much,' I reply.

Chrissie sighs. 'I love Clary too,'

He nestles his head in the crook of my neck and sighs wistfully as he falls asleep.

I gaze around the cell seeing everyone observing the interaction with Chrissie and me. They seem open-mouthed and shocked.

Iz smiles and crouches down next to me.

'I'm sorry Iz,' I apologise as I lay my hand in her hers. She rubs my thumb affectionately.

'Its fine, but you're right. I should have looked out for Clary. I was too late,'

Clary P.O.V

I try not to wince or show any emotion as the small demon worked her finger claws around my body. Sebastian remarked on my appearance and sent a tailor quickly. The demon who I assumed was female by the long green dreadlocks and the fluttering eyelashes, yanked at the roots of my tangles hair. I bit my lip as she yanked it once more.

I felt she was enjoying this.

'There!' she spat out.

She dragged me forcefully to a long mirror with the exterior frame shaped as a crows head. Its beady eyes stared at me as I looked at my reflection.

I was forced in to a floor length gown, wearing a long forest green dress along with a long lacy lime green cardigan that met to the middle of my chest with a colourful exotic band. My hair fluttered around my face contrasting greatly with the green material.

I looked incredible; in fact if it were not for my situation, I would be glad to be showing myself at the ball.

Oh yes, the ball Sebastian forced me in to as well.

I closed my eyes, trying to regain peace.

The demon girl yanked my hand eagerly, dragging me to where my brother was waiting on the other side of the screen. He smirked as he appraised me up and down. I felt uncomfortable under his stare, and I could tell he saw I felt that way too.

'Stunning, Clary,' He says sneering; he nods to the demon who blushes and scuttles off.

I wonder if she is one of his whores. By the lingering look she gave him, I guess he was.

'Its Clarissa,' I snap at him as I take his arm.

He chuckles. 'Hasty are we?'

'Do you mistreat women here?' I ask instead as we pass the courtyard where it looks like some demons are bullying a small demon.

'What do you mean?' I could tell he was annoyed.

'Well, that demon girl we were just with. Is she your whore?'

Sebastian glared down at me, his coal eyes so like Valentines. I give an inward shiver. 'That does not concern you,'

'What's her name?'

'Luc-'he cuts off as he falls for it, he glowers at me.

I break into a smirk, and cock my head.

Sebastian stares at me, and then rolls his head back abruptly laughing to my surprise. 'That was rather good.'

'Wasn't it?' I agree.

We pass through some pillars, climbing up a flight of stairs. I cover my disgust fairly well I think as I look to see all demons mingling around with each other. The food looks foul as well, with thick green gloop and crusted stale bread. The server serving it has long finger tips caked with dirt. His yellow teeth smile at me.

'Care to dance?' Sebastian smiles. It looks like real smiles for it were not for the amusement playing in his eyes.

'Do I have a choice?' I ask scowling.

'No,' Sebastian says simply as he loops a hand around my waist, leaning me in to him closely. Too close, for my comfort.

I raise my hands to his neck, his smile is infectious.

'Try to enjoy it dear sister,' he says as he watches me scan everyone.

I glare at him. 'Why? Am I ruining your image?'

'On the contrary, I just want my sister to have some fun,'

I snort at that, rolling my eyes. 'Oh yeah, so where is your big plan to take over Idris?'

Sebastian widens his black eyes, but I can see his jaw clenching. He tightens his arms on my waist. 'Whatever do you mean?'

'Cut the crap, I'm here for a reason. Am I not?'

Sebastian gripped my wait bones. 'Are you really this irritating?'

'I'm afraid I am. And while I'm here you're going to have to put up with me,'

'What makes you think you're escaping?' Sebastian leers at me.

'I don't think I'm escaping, I know I am,'

Sebastian whirls me around, then leans close to my ear. 'Silly Clarissa, your not escaping under my watch,' with that he twirls me again and abruptly leaves.

I watch his figure leave, his broad shoulders pushing at the dancing demons until he is out of site.

I sigh. Now what do I do.

'Ehem,' a tall brown haired demon bows at me.

I curtsey, and take his offered hands as new music flows from the orchestra that is screeching their violins in the corner.

He is handsome for a demon, I think. As I observe his hazel green eyes, and his muscular figure. All part of the glamour I realise. I frown, but why the use?

I try and see past his invisibility of his true self. It doesn't work.

I try again.

I inhale this time, and catch the scent of fleas and a shaggy hot breath. I look u startled. A wolf scent.

'You're not a demon,' I hiss to him. 'What are you doing here? You could get injured!'

The wolf grins at me showing a set of fine canine teeth. And more hot breath.

I wrinkle my nose.

'Clary, it's me,'

I look at him astonished. Then I see the deep hazel spring eyes, and the fine length of jaw along with the dark haired brown hair. 'Jordan?' I whisper in shock.

Jordan grins again, but gives a hasty scan of the floor. He drags me off the dance floor to a quiet alcove.

'What are you doing here?' I ask looking away for Sebastian.

'Lucian sent me,'

'Luke?' I turn to him in surprise. 'They got back from their honeymoon?'

Jordan nodded. 'They heard you got in trouble, and Chrissie was still missing.' He reached for my hand.

I frowned, releasing my hand. 'But I was only kidnapped yesterday!'

Jordan stares at me, his eyes wide. He looked around haste fully again. 'Clary,' he says gently as he drags me out and away from the party. He takes me to the balcony, the warm night breeze fluttering around me.

'Did you eat or drink anything here?' He asks his eyes serious.

'We'll of course not,' I retort. 'Where is this going Jordan?'

Jordan looks me straight in the eyes, his hazel eyes full of worry. 'Please, answer me truthfully. Did you eat or drink anything here?'

I stare confused. I have been here for only a day. This does not seem to make any sense at all.

'I made some grapes appear, because I was starving,' I tell Jordan suddenly remembering. I was half starved to death, and I had done secretly during the dark.

Jordan groans, he throws his hands on his head, his fingers pushing at the strands of his hair. 'Clary even if you used your powers, you were enchanted,'

'Enchanted?' I say loudly causing the smooching couple next to us on the balcony to glare. The demon girl glowered as her partner drew her down the sloping steps, to a more closed area. Moans erupted from there.

I screwed my nose.

Jordan nodded, he leaned in. 'Enchanted Clary. It has been a week since you have stayed with Sebastian, although to you it only feels like a day,'

I stare shocked, my mouth dropping open. I push a shaky hand in to my own hair. 'Oh My God,' I whisper. 'Oh by the Angel,'

Jordan shuffles impatiently as I try to procrastinate what had just happened. How could I not have been aware of this? How could I be so naive to let this slip past me? This whole time I thought it was a day when in fact it was a week.

Sebastian did bring me here for a reason.

Jordan grabs my arm. 'We have to leave!'

I nod distracted by my thoughts. That is until Jordan grabs me by the arm and hurls me down the courtyard as we scuttle down the steps, passing the smooching couple.

We pass thousands and thousands of rooms, with millions of pillars and hundred chandeliers dripped in black.

Jordan unexpectedly halts. His shoes skidding across the wooden floor. It creaks underneath us.

I look over his shoulder, alarmed to see a squad of 70 guards; they turn to us shocked, before snarling and hissing they advance on us. Jordan curses as he pulls me in the other direction. We are surrounded.

'I am so sorry Jordan,' I tell him honestly as he squeezes my hand.

Jordan swiftly grins before lifting his head back howling for help. He does it 4 times; my ears bleed with the loud howling.

The demons shiver but do not seem much effected by it.

I watched the flat black sky with the crystal shimmering stars. The stars were shadowed by four legged figures, along with two shadow hunters. Adjusting my eyes, I recognised them as Luke's pack and Alec and Jace.

I smile in relief, but it quickly disappears as half of 70 demons advance on the newcomers, while the other 70 demons still draw their attention to us.

Jace P.O.V

I landed softly on the wooden ground, it creaking dangerously underneath my feet. I saw Clary raising her beautiful green eyes, her red curls blowing on her face.

She looked twice as beautiful in the green gown that Sebastian probably forced her in. I tore my gaze off her as demons advanced on us, their spears and tails whipping and lashing on the ground as they drew towards Luke, Maia, Alec and I.

We quickly took them down, Maia and Luke swallowing them whole, crunching their bodies in their huge mouth. Luke made a grimace before running up to the rest of the demons. The demons near us cleared and I could make out Clary.

Her dress was no longer long full length; instead it seemed she had wrapped the bottom of the dress, its strands sadly fluttering in the night as she carefully dug in to the demons stomach. It squealed in aghast before devilling into nothing.

She turned round, marks strewn on her face, cuts and bruises with a few scars.

'Jace,' she breathed out. Her voice like twinkling bells swinging merrily.

She starts walking up to me, and then stands still unsure of what to do. I make the decision for her in breaking in to a grin. She looks up, her eye exhausted but grins. She runs in to my arms, her warm body melding in to mines.

I breathe her scent in. Her lavender and honey scent, so sweet it should not be even possible. Her creamy white legs dance in the air as I lift her up.

I love her.

She chuckles as we both hear Luke clear his throat. She untangles her self from me and I am left with the density of the night.

She envelopes Luke in to a tight hug, tears running down her face.

They mutter together as I stroll over to Jordan where he and Maia seem to get comfortable. I clamp a hand on his back, giving him a no of thanks he nods back for a moment before drifting his gaze back on a blushing Maia.

Alec walks up to me. 'Don't you think we should get going?'

I look around although it is dreadfully suspiciously quiet, I agree with him.

'Let's go before Sebastian arrives,' I announce.

Luke nods arms still around Clary's shoulders.

We make way over the broken spears and lost tails of dead demons. Ashes are leaking through he cracks of the floor as we solemnly escape back in to the night.

**Thanks for reading guys! Gosh I am tried, I did a 3hour 25 minute exam today and I am so tired and a bit annoyed because I think I failed.**

**Please could I have 20 reviews to cheer me up? **** I would be full of joy if you did and post the new chapter quickly as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so SORRY that I haven't updated on time like I said I would. I have just been so caught up with my exams. But I am free now! For a whole 9 weeks! So updates will be frequent. Also I typed this up just now so it is very short since its late. But longer chapter still coming up! Read on! **

Chapter 18

Clary P.O.V

Sebastian's castle loomed further in the distance as we rode away to safety; I was sitting on a horse with Jace's warm arms around my waist holding me close. I looked behind me, staring at the tall black towers that sneered back at me.

'What is it?' Jace asked softly in my ear.

I shiver, not because I'm cold but on how close we are sitting together. This goes beyond the friend zone, but I loved it. I felt safe, loved, protected.

'Nothing,' I sigh, as I lean my tired head on the front of his chest. I press my ear against his beating heart, loving the rhythm as it slowly draws me to sleep, my heavy eye lids sinking down shut.

I don't know how long we rode for, or what destinations we reached but when I cracked open my eyes I saw the bright afternoon sun that shimmered over me.

I looked to my right seeing where all the warmth was coming from. Jace still tucked his muscular golden arms around my waist, clutching me close against his body.

I would love to stay like this forever. Just with him.

Someone cleared their throat, an amused sound. I sat up looking to see Alec twitching his mouth.

I glared at him, although the corners of my mouth turned up.

I regretfully leaved Jace's warm arms, walking up to Alec who was heading off to the lake. We were in the Forest of Freudian, close to home. I assumed we had rested of exhaustion also knowing that we were safe as a border was drawn up.

'Good afternoon,' I tell Alec as he moves to the lake to wash his hands, using the salty water.

He looks up at me, his sparkling blue eyes smiling up at me. He looked so much like his sister, you would almost think they were twins, expect for the fact of having different eye colours.

He nodded before retrieving a wood he must have picked up. 'Hungry?'

My stomach rumbled in response, Alec chuckled. He had the most loving laugh, I guess that is why Magnus smiles like a moon when Alec bursts into belly full laughs.

I smiled. 'I guess that answers your question,' I looked curiously as he shaped the wood at the end making it look sharp.

I watched fascinated as he held the sharpened wood and started poking the lake.

'What are you doing?' I ask as I perch on a sloping rock.

'Fishing,'

I raise an eyebrow, as Alec thrusted the stick into the salty water, poking it with force. I rose my eyebrow smiling. Alec looked up at me, and then cast his blue eyes down again flushing.

'You caught any yet?' I say teasingly.

Alec looks up at me glaring, I laugh. He walks up to me throwing the stick at me. 'You try it,'

I roll my eyes and walked to the river bank holding the stick. I peered in the shimmering dirty water mixed with grass shredding. I adjusted my eyes making out small wiggling fins that tried to camouflage its body with the water. I smiled in victory. Aha!

I applied force stopping it with the sharp end of the splinter, a smile spread across my face when a trail of scarlet brownish blood evaporated in the water.

'Ha!' I declared to Alec who was glowering at me but a delinquent gaze was held in his eyes.

He also rolled his eyes. 'Fine,'

'Always beaten by a girl aren't you Alec?' A familiar voice that I was so fluent in hearing.

I turned round, my lips quirking upwards. Jace grins at me as I ruffle Alec's hair. 'Maybe next time pal,' I hand him the fish smiling as he sighed and took it with every bit of a dramatic pause.

I turn my gaze to a grunt at the far end. Luke.

Jace P.O.V

The warmth that was wrapped around me had disappeared. I frowned in my sleep, and then remembered. A wave of panic shot through me before I realised that we were safe.

I sat up, looking around my surroundings for Clary. A twinkling laugh came from the river bank. Yawning, I picked myself up walking dazedly to the sound of cheerful laughter and banter.

Alec had grumbled glaring, his face flushed as he threw a thin cylinder stick to Clary who caught it lightly. The torn dress she was wearing still rose slightly underneath Luke's burrowed jumper. She looked like a little child in grown-up clothes that needed protecting. I watched her take Alec's place.

Her green eyes squinted at the water in concentration before a slow smile reached on her face. She stabbed the splintered wood, and a look of satisfaction drew up on her face adorably.

Alec flushed red in embarrassment; he always hated losing especially to girls.

'Ha!' Clary declared cheerfully. I watched amused as Alec shuffled his feet in the thick soil.

'Always beaten by a girl aren't you Alec?' I say teasingly.

I saw Clary's back tense; she turned round her soft pink lips stretched in a grin that did not seem to reach her eyes. I grin at her but also worry what going on through her head. Clary flickers her eyes to me before ruffling Alec's raven hair then heading towards Luke.

'Do you think something is going on with Clary?' I ask Alec as he bends to wash the fish in the lake.

Alec snorts. 'Yes ever since her staying with Sebastian. He must have-'Alec cut off by avoiding my eyes.

I look wary at him. 'Must have what Alexander?'

Alec flinches when I said his full name. He stood up wiping his blood hands on the back of his trousers. 'Nothing,' his eyes flickered to Clary who was doing a terrible job of smiling at Luke's poor joke.

'What did he do Alexander?'

Alec sinks his shoulders down. 'Clary made me swear I would not share this information. She only told me. Her being captured by Sebastian seems to affect her and she is not ready to share anything with you yet'

'Alexander-'

Alec picked up the fish. He walked up to me. 'I know you're my parabattie but sometimes I cannot tell you everything,'

'Alexander!'

Alec gave a sad chuckle. 'You can call me my full name forever during the journey back to Idris, but I am not breaking my promise. I'm sorry Jace.' He walked away not before turning back. 'I am sure Clary will tell you in her own time; don't force her to tell you. I mean it, I know how you hate being out of the loop.'

I watch Alec pick up a few twisted branches and turn to where Jordan was stewing a fire. I sighed frustrated. I knew something happened to Clary while she was with Sebastian. Her behaviour was so odd.

I watched her warp her arms round herself as she walked away from the fire. Luke also watched as well, a defeated expression.

I smiled a little as she bent to skim her small fingers across a few berries that were falling from tree branches.

'Morning,' I tell Clary as I pick myself around fallen trunks that have flecks of green to add extra detail.

Clary startles. She gives a timid smile. 'More like afternoon,'

She resumes her attention to the berries. I ball my fists to stop myself asking her what was wrong.

'Do you want one?' I ask plucking a few berries and handing them to her. Inside I was squirming what the hell was I doing?

Clary shocked me by laughing, she snorted. 'There poisonous Jace!'

I flush, but then fold my arms. 'We'll how do you know?'

Clary raises an eyebrow. I still stand stiffly.

'Fine,' Clary rolls her eyes. She waves a hand to the right. 'These are called copter. They are a rare breed, put it straight on your tongue and you have this nervous reaction. Then yellow greenish boils just erupt on your face. Oh yeah, then you feel an enormous amount of pain in your throat. You're gasping for air, and then you slowly die.'

I stare horrified, my arms draped to my waist.

Then Clary snuffled, she let out another snort. I watched incredibly, then realised. 'You liar,'

Clary chuckled pushing her red scarlet rainfall of her hair behind her ear. 'Your too gullible!' she smiles as she bends to rub one in her thumb allowing a purple juice drip down her thumb. I felt the urge to suck that all up.

What is wrong with me?

'I played that joke on Simon, and he just threw the berries in my face,' she looks up at me as we go back to the campsite. 'I actually thought you were tougher than that Jace, I am ashamed,'

I give a mock gasp. 'Oh dear, fetch the nurse.'

Clary gave a small smile, and then it went her eyes guarded.

I tried to keep the tone light. 'Did you not see me kill all those demons at Seb-'

Clary clamped a warm hand on my mouth quickly. She glared at me. 'We are not talking about _him _Jace. We are going straight to war. He will be killed, so there is no point in him owning a name,' with that she wrenches her sift palm from my lips and walked away her hair jumping up and down.

Alec gave me a look close to I told you so you idiot.

I ignored it just watching Clary with a quench in my stomach. I badly wanted to know what was up. I hated seeing her hurt and on her own. Hated that I could not reach her at all.

**Hope you enjoyed it, although I think it needs more work. Its not my best as its short and seems rushed. SORRY! Again. Thanks to those who always review and please can I have some more reviews! Please! **

**Thanks for reading, until next time my fellow readers**

**Good night! **

**Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Clary P.O.V

'No Clarissa,' my mother said sternly.

'But-'I protested.

'I said no,'

This was so unfair. I had just got back from my trip 30 minutes ago and I was forbidden from seeing Mathew and Christopher until I had some girly chat with my mom and Isabelle. Jace and the others had gone in the training room letting off some manly steam. Mom was recently staying in Idris with Luke's sister Amatis and Luke. She declined the offer of her staying in the castle with me very quickly. I didn't know whether to be offended by that or actually understand that my mom did not want to be any were near where Valentine or Sebastian used to live.

Izzy chuckled as she linked my arms. I glared at her before sighing and following my mom to the palace baths.

'I don't know why we have to go here, I could just easily use my shower,' I pleaded again.

Izzy and my mother ignored me yanking me down the white tiled hallway. I was still fascinated on how Valentine had the floor done. The tile was stacked from each corner of the big hall on top of a gushing rainfall of streaming water. I looked at the blue silks of water, watching it gush from one end to another.

'Ah here we are,' my mother muttered, her red hair still the same colour but with some light streaks of grey.

Mom opened the sliding doors exposing a bright lighted room, although it was close to the evening. A maid dressed in blue uniform was silently emptying water in the round bath tub in the middle of the floor with old fashioned taps lighted in sliver.

Iz grinned at me as I assessed the room in wonder, the beautifully tiled ceramic floors with decorated naked toddlers on the ceiling, wings sprouting out of their bare backs.

'Wow, he did well,' I remarked without thinking.

Mom flinched.

I raised a hand to my mouth in horror. 'Sorry Mom,'

Mom sighed, her shoulders sunk. She put on a bright smile. 'Its fine,' she cleared her throat after a moment. 'Out of those clothes missy,'

I rolled my eyes as Iz practically yanked off my ruined dress-yes I was still wearing it- and the comfy jumper Luke gave to me. Mom led me in the bath tub, nodding at the maid in thanks. The maid blushed and curtseyed, as I smiled at her.

I sank into the bubbles, loving the sensation as all the stress and joint pulling went stiff. I leant my head against Izzy's cool hands as she began massaging my head. Mom skirted around the room turning on a radio letting in smooth serene music to fill the air, she then took place next to Izzy grabbing my fingers and pulling the joints out.

They were right I needed this.

'Thanks guys,' I smiled. 'Just what I needed,'

Mom smiled back as Izzy snorted. 'Anytime honey,'

Mom winced as she looked at some of the bruises on my shoulder that I hadn't used a rune to clear up.

'Its fine mom really'

Mom sighed again as she kneed and flexed my fingers. 'He did that to you,'

'I don't remember it happening,'

'Yeah because you were enchanted,' Iz pointed out. 'Which is romantic,' my mom and I simultaneously stared at Iz bewildered. 'That is if it were not your crazy killer demon of a brother then-'

'Stop talking,' I tell her cutting her off.

Iz rolled her eyes and smirked.

She reached down for a bottle of shampoo that lay on the white fluffy carpet her and mom were leaning on.

'How's Christopher?' I ask

'Nope, not telling,' Iz says, she ignores my protests. 'Right now it is about you,'

'Mom?!'

Mom to my surprise nodded. 'Isabelle is right. You focus to much on others Clarissa,'

'Well it is part of the job I am doing,' I tell mom half begging.

'Sorry Clary,' although Iz did not sound sorry at all.

I sighed and actually listened which is not what I usually do at all.

I guess my body had taken over my mind and needed some relaxation.

Iz kneaded my skull, and I moaned at the feeling. Iz giggled along with my mom.

The sound of the sliding doors interrupted the giggling and the moaning. My eyes snapped open and I stared in disbelief as Magnus walked in the room grinning.

'Magnus? What the hell are you doing here?'

Magnus winked at me, shaking his glittered fringe from his forehead. He was wearing another one of his glittering blue pants. It is a wonder he does not itch in those pants he owns in his wardrobe.

'It's alright Clary; I've seen it already,'

'What do you mean you've SEEN it already?' Mom and Izzy laugh as Magnus settles next to them cross-legged.

'Clarissa, you don't think I haven't walked on you before when you were staying in my apartment?'

'NO!'

Iz laughs and poked my skull. I glare at her as I turn around. 'It happens to all roommates. Walk into each other naked, and the next thing you know its roommates with benefits,'

Mom cleared her throat at that shooting Izzy a look. Iz shrugs.

'I'm pretty sure you made that up,' I tell Izzy.

Izzy wiggles her eyebrows as she forces my head round again, untangling the strands of my hair.

'Magnus and I did not even cross that line!'

'That's only because you haven't seen me naked yet darling,' Magnus winks again.

My mom and I blush as Izzy lets out another laugh behind me.

'Don't you have a possessive boyfriend Magnus?' Mom raises her eyebrows at Magnus. Magnus blushes at that.

I change the subject, although a squirming Magus is fun to torture. 'What are you even doing here Magnus?'

'The guys were being boring. All they were doing was betting on Luke out winning Jace,' Magnus let out a fake yawn. I smiled amused.

'Alec is boring?' Iz says, I could just imagine the smirk pulled on her face.

Magnus rolls his eyes stretching his long legs on the fluffy carpet. 'Never said that Iz, and stop being manipulative,' Magnus waves a hand in her direction. 'It is a very unattractive trait,' he waves a finger in a loop and a second later a glasses of wine appeared.

Mom stopped stretching the joints in my arm.

'Sorry Magnus,' she put the glass back down and drew a hand to her stomach as if on impulse. There was silence as Magnus, Iz and I looked down at my mom's slightly round stomach. How did I not notice?

'Mom?'

'Jocelyn'

'Joce?'

I stare at Izzy along with mom and Magnus incredibly. Iz flushes.

'What? I thought it was a good nickname,' Iz says defensive as she turns her attention to my mom's stomach.

'Mom, are you?' I ask unsure.

Mom presses a hand to her stomach lightly before looking at me. 'Yes I am,'

I squeal along with Izzy and Magnus. I clap my hands and try and give my mom a hug. Mom chuckles as she returns it not caring that her shit is getting soaked.

Magnus rattles on about a baby shower with Izzy; they silently head to a corner of the room where some refreshments are laid out.

'You don't mind?' Mom asks as she takes over Izzy's job of my hair.

I glance at my mom startled 'Of course I don't mind. This is Luke. He's practically family. You're married to him!' I turn round. 'Wait it _is _Luke's baby right?'

Mom gives me a light wack across my head. 'Of course it is!'

I laugh as I sink my head into my mom's hands. 'I am so happy for you mom, seriously.'

Mom sighed as she finished my hair by drying it with a cool towel. I sat up, my damp hair clinging to my back. 'I always did have feelings for Luke ever since high school. But there was Valentine he was just every fantasy prince I dreamed about.'

I snort at that.

'He was!' Mom tells me. 'But I was so blind with his beauty on the outside, I forgot about his inside demons. I was so stupid; I did not even protect Luke when Valentine supposedly killed him.' I got out of the tub the warm droplets of water rolling down to the fluffy carpet. Mom handed me my dressing gown. She continued to dry my hair. 'Then Jonathan was born, and I just knew something was wrong. Valentine was different, cold and harsh. I ran away when I had you because I did not want you like Jonathan. I bumped into Luke.' Mom wringed her hands dry before grabbing a brush. She started combing the middle section of my hair.

'I could not believe he was alive, I was so relieved and a part of me knew he was alive. I knew he was not dead.' Mom stilled her brushing letting out a sigh. 'You know sometimes I wonder what would of happened if I never married Valentine and married Luke instead?'

'You would have been happier,' I told Mom quietly.

Mom stopped brushing. She turned me around smiling, her green eyes looking down at me. 'But I have no regrets in marrying Valentine first because out of that dreadful relationship I had you as a new beginning and start of a new life.' Mom kissed my forehead holding me close to her chest. I put my head on her shoulder smelling her warm cookie dough scent.

I sniff as I realised I have been crying. Mom pulls back. She kisses my forehead again. 'Now go get and dressed. Then you can see Chrissie,' I smile.

'Thanks mom,' I peck her cheek and dash out of the palace baths.

OoOoo

Jace P.O.V

'They lived happily ever after, the end,' I heard as I passed an open doorway. I peeked in seeing Clary curled up with small Chrissie along with Mathew who had his other arm around Christopher. I watched Clary give Chrissie a kiss as she tucked him in. She then moved to tuck Mathew in with Christopher also giving him a tender kiss on his forehead.

I felt a curl of jealously drawn up inside of me as I watched this scene. They all looked like a proper perfect family that should be on front row magazines. I felt so jealous of the love and affection Clary had for them both.

'I'll see you in the morning,' Clary told Mathew. Mathew turned his head to Clary giving a small smile.

'Love you Clary,'

'Love you both always,' Clary told him. She switched on the nightlight letting small golden shadows of stars fall on the ceiling in a circular pattern.

I quickly move down the end of the hallway making out that I was strolling to my room. Clary comes out of the room closing it silently before turning. She startles as she sees it's me.

'Oh hello Jace,' Clary says as she rubs a tired hand against her exhausted face. She smiles at me.

'Clary,' I nod at her.

We stay in awkward silence.

'I never got to say this, but thank you Jace. For helping to save me,' Clary looks up at me. Her luminous green eyes flickering with the bask of the golden light the chandelier above was emitting out. Shadows were cast across her face, making her look even more stunning.

'I would do it all the time,' I tell Clary seriously.

Clary blushes at that smiling. 'Well thanks anyways,' we start walking down the hall as our rooms are situated there.

'So how is Kirin?' Clary asks with a hint of desperation of wanting to change the subject or stop the awkward silence that kept edging on.

'She's fine, she's well,' I tell her rambling on.

Clary sighs. 'That's good to hear.' We draw up to her door.

Clary reaches the handle, before turning back to me. 'Jace I want to also apologise. I was rather unfriendly at the campsite,'

'Its fine, I understand,' even though I did not techniquly understand all of it and was also dying to know how involved Sebastian and Clary were or whatever.

'No its not, ever since Sebastian has kept me in his castle and with the enchantment, I felt wrong. Unfamiliar with my body with whom I was.' Clary draws out a breath. 'So that was the reason of the fake smiles and laughs. I needed a distraction so I could come to depths with Sebastian.'

I knew that was not the whole story but I did not want her to feel pressured. I also really hated Sebastian, a lot.

'I really want to kill him' I voice my opinion angrily as I bawl my fists. Clary nods at that also seeming amused at my behaviour. I flush a little at that. 'Clary don't you think it's strange that Sebastian let you go off that easily?'

Clary snorted. 'That's all I have been thinking about, actually. I hope he has not put a demon inside of me or something,' I stare at her bewildered. 'So I am running some tests tomorrow straight away,' Clary quickly says reassuringly.

She opens her door before turning back to me. 'Goodnight Jace,'

'Night Clary,' I smile at her before turning to my door a few doors down.

OoOoo

Clary P.O.V

I stood on the scanner watching Gwen's assistant profile me. She murmured to herself as she noted some information on her polished clipboard. I chewed my lip watching her comb her vine strands of hair.

'Well?'

I badly wanted to know what was going on.

Gwen's assistant looked up, her deep pools of blue eyes showing no pupil as she blinked. 'I am afraid, there is no such thing as demon activity infested in your body,'

I heave sigh of relief but it still does not make sense on why Sebastian let me easily escape. I frown, wandering why Sebastian did not chase after me when I fled.

It didn't make any sense.

Instead of debating in my head I turn to Gwen's assistant who is packing away all her utensils she used to scan my body.

'Thank you,' I tell her.

She smiled, her lips stretching wide. 'It was no problem your majesty,'

'It's Clary. Gwen always calls me Clary,' I tell her as I shrug on my knee-length boots and tie my thick scarf around my neck.

Gwen's assistant nods. 'Of course. Clary. My name is Sella,'

I smile at her again before leaving. My mouth shaped an o as I saw Jace leaning against the wall chin tilted up to the ceiling exposing his beautiful neck. It curved gracefully every time he breathed. His eyes were drawn shut, shadows hinted on the tip of his cheekbones.

He was so mesmerising.

'Jace,' I say softly as I walk up to him.

Jace startles banging his head on the wall next to him as his eyes snap open. I wince at the sound.

'Jace are you alright?' I rush over to him.

Jace smirks rolling his eyes. 'I am fine Clary. You realise I am a _man_ don't you?'

I double roll my eyes at him, causing him to smirk even more. 'That doesn't mean I don't care about you. I don't care that your man Jonathan Lightwood.'

Jace stops smirking at that looking at me silently.

I process the words blushing. I pull Jace's head towards my face.

'Are you looking at my head as an advantage to molest me?'

'Shut up Jace,' I say automatically. I finger his curls loving the silky smooth texture of them. I smell the deep scent of his cologne mixed with a golden light glow. I blush as I realise Jace is shuffling in an uncomfortable manner.

What the hell am I doing?

'Nope your good to go,' as he moves away. I spread a smile that is not creepy.

Jace stares at me as he turns round. I stare back wondering...

'Oh screw it,' I hear Jace mummer. Jace looked down at me his bright gold eyes dulling into black full of desire. He quirked my favourite smile making me jittery.

I look confused as I open my mouth his lips land straight on mines. At first there was a gentle lingering touch of lips, as if Jace was unsure on whether I wanted this. And I did want this a lot. So much.

Why couldn't I have this?

I lift my arms and place them around his cool neck, nibbling lightly at his lips as he pressed butterfly kisses on my lips. He moved his lips away pressing them lightly on my cheek. A sound of swinging doors interrupted us as I was about to land my hungry lips on Jace's.

I blink open my eyes looking to see Jace watching me.

'What was that?' I whisper.

I needed him to clarify what just happened.

Jace looks confused, then hurt, and then no emotion was shown on his face. 'You ask me. You molested me first.'

I recoil as if I have been slapped. 'Excuse me?' I say hoping I just did not hear that from Jace.

'You're excused,' Jace then turns his back on me, head down as he walks away.

I did it again. I was so stupid. I got too close and then I got hurt.

Why don't you ever listen to yourself you idiot?

I take a deep breath swallowing the eruption of tears. I walk out into the patio and straight to the palace gardens. The guards nod at me as they pass them. I nod back respectfully forcing myself not to open my mouth as I know I will start wailing like a fire engine truck.

'Clary!' I hear a small voice yell in the distance.

I blink the moisture out of my eyes seeing Chrissie running up to me from the grassy fields. I break into a smile automatically. Chrissie had that little beam of light that just suddenly made everything better.

He runs up to me colliding in my chest nearly making me fall backwards as I give out a joyous laugh.

'How are you today?' I ask him smiling as he hides his face in my neck sniffing it.

I look to see Mathew walking towards us, his face cracked into a smile. He gives me a light kiss on my forehead as he pokes Chrissie's stomach playfully. Chrissie giggles squirming in my arms as I start chuckling already casting the scene I had with Jace in the back of my mind.

'What are we doing out here?' I ask Mathew.

'Chrissie and I decided to do some drawing today, is that not right my little pal?' Mathew declares as he continues making Chrissie squirm.

'Ohhh drawing. How lovely!' I clap my hands delighted.

Chrissie struggles to get down. I bend down so that he can clamber off as he dashes to get a clearly drawn paper filled with dashes of coloured lines. He brings it to me, making me and Mathew sit down as he sits in the middle explaining it to us.

'That's Clary,' Chrissie jabs at a stick figure of me and a bright colour of carrot hair. I smile at him. 'That is daddy holding my hand and this is you holding my other hand.' Chrissie starts running his fingers around drawing me and Mathew. 'This is the fields were I play with me and my horse and this is the house where you, daddy and me live.' I almost want to cry again because that life is so perfect, so peaceful and exactly what I wish for. 'Happily ever after,' Chrissie whispers repeating the words I had said from last night when I read his bed time story.

Mathew ruffles Chrissie's hair affectionately. 'Why don't you draw another one? This time of your cat Whiskers.'

I look at Mathew. 'Whiskers? How come I don't know a Whisker? You brought Chrissie a cat?'

'And a goldfish Samuel,' Chrissie added helpfully as he wandered to get his crayons then roll in the flower beds to start drawing.

'But I brought him a gorgeous horse!' I whine at Mathew.

Mathew laughs. He shakes his curly hair. 'So?'

I pull my red hair into a tight ponytail, fumbling to take off my scarf. 'So he is going to get SPOLIT!' I start whipping Mathew with my scarf. He laughs holding a hand to surrender. 'You know I hate those kids that turn their noses and have to get everything and anything,' I grumble as I fold my arms.

Mathew snorts.

'It's not funny!'

'I think someone got out of the wrong side of the bed' Mat says to his right hand. He makes his left hand wave madly. 'I know lets cheer grumpy Clary up,' Matt says as his voice deepens for his left hand.

He starts wriggling his fingers and before I know it I am being tickled on my sides under my arms. I wriggle helplessly as Matthew calls Chrissie. 'Chrissie! I think Clary needs some cooling off!'

Chrissie looks up beaming his wide smile; he jumps over and starts ticking my stomach as my body laugh uncontrollably. I shake with laughter trying to move away from their fingers. I giggle as Chrissie blows a raspberry into my neck, and I know how blissfully happy I am.

Jace P.O.V

God I was such a tool towards Clary. I hurt her feelings again because I was scared. I was so stupid as I left her broken in the hallway.

I told Izzy as she was walking to find Simon.

'What the HELL is wrong with you?' Iz screamed into my ears.

She slaps my cheek right and left.

'Ok Iz I deserve that. 'I meet her angry gaze, her dark brown eyes sparking with fury.

'Clary just showed her obvious love for you, you idiot!'

I look away from Izzy. Sometimes she can be very scary. 'No she said 'What was that?' after I kissed her,'

Izzy widened her eyes then slapped me again on my head. 'You douche she meant for you to take the first step. You think she will after you hurt her by making out with Aline!'

Several eyes descended on us as Izzy yelled red in the face.

I flushed. 'Well it's not like I understand female talk. I am a man,'

'Do you want me to slap you again?' Iz snaps at me angrily. She breathes out. 'Now I am going to wake Simon up by making love to him,' she ignores my sick face as I groan. I so did not need to hear that. 'You go fix it Jace,' she hisses at me pointing a manicured finger at me.

I sigh as she walks away, her hair waving side to side as she marches down the hall ignoring the lustful looks of some members of the court.

I walk back to where I left Clary to apologise bumping into Kirin on the way.

'Hey Jace, how are you?' Kirin asks smiling. She wore less make-up going for the natural look that actually suited her well. Why wasn't she liked this with me? Oh right because of me.

'I'm great. Listen have you seen Clary anywhere?'

Kirin laughs pointing behind me. 'She's behind you,'

I turn round seeing Clary in the palace gardens with two figures. Mathew and Chrissie. Mathew has Clary on his back chasing Chrissie. The sound is filled with joyous laughter.

Kirin sighs next to me. 'They look so happy. Its adorable,' she croons. She sighs one more time before placing a hand on my shoulder. 'See you around Jace,'

I felt an envious urge inside of me but also a flicker of pain as I watched Mathew spin Chrissie in the air as Clary laughed clapping her hands. Mathew treated Clary right.

Maybe I should just leave Clary alone from now on.

**Thanks for reading! Hope I brought this chapter well and any criticism is welcome. Also I just want to add although I put a short chapter up for Chapter 18 I only got a few reviews which was very disappointing. **

**So I am literally begging you to review because when you do I feel an urge to write the next chapter really quickly, also I would love to think of your opinion on the chapter aswell.**

**Please review, If I get a great amount of reviews then the next chapter will be up on Saturday or Sunday , promise!**

**Lastly review! **** x**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Clary P.O.V

I left Mathew and Chrissie having to walk to my meeting with the court. I looked back one last time seeing Chrissie rolling in the flower beds with Mathew. I smile and nod to the guards once more who also smile and nod.

I take a deep breath before the council room doors open. Every member of the court is seated as soon as I make my appearance they clamber up bowing respectfully. I incline my head and make my way to sit down. As they all sit down I look to my right seeing that Jace was no longer there. The chair remained empty.

I felt a little disappointed but felt a sense of relief at Jace not being here.

I clear my throat. 'Let the meeting begin,'

'Your highness, are you well?'

'I am well Silas,' I tell him smiling. 'What of the news?'

'All we know is of Sebastian recruiting even more demons to fight against us, as they increase in numbers we are decreasing. We do not have that many to fight Sebastian,' James tells me his arms folded a frown on his face.

'Yes, but we have a solution to that. We are including downworlders to fight along side with us,'

'Surly you have not agreed to do this because of Mr Jace Lightwood?' Dunmore sneers from across the room.

'I have Sir Dunmore,' I watch him laugh at this. I narrow my eyes. 'Surly' I mimic his speaking. 'You don't think we will win this war over thousands of demons?'

'You have no hope in us?' Dunmore slyly raises his eyebrows. 'We have won the battles before,'

Some of the members of court frown and also nod their heads.

'Gentlemen,' I stand up and start circling the room. 'We won that wore because of Valentine's ruthless ways. He stole the cup to make an immortal army, how was that fair on the opposite opponent?'

'Clarissa is right,' James says his blonde hair in tuffs. His clear blue glass eyes rise to mines. 'Valentine was never fair.'

'But I don't see why we should pair with the Downworlders.' Dunmore quirks his nose in a irritating matter.

'Sir Dunmore you think our shadow hunter strengths are going to win this battle to _demons_? There strength is ten times ours on our own. We need the down worlders on our side-'

'Am I late?' a confident laid back Jace entered the room.

My mouth lands open.

Jace winks at some of the members of the court before taking his seat next to me. He shuffles his papers into one stack.

Some members of the court mutter and there are raised eyebrows.

'As I was saying-'

'Oh come on Clary,' Jace whines out. 'We already know we are going to war with Sebastian. This is getting tedious,' I gape at him. 'Let's talk about something interesting...like me,'

'Excuse me?' George raises a brow. He looks unimpressed. 'You want us to talk about you, instead of tactics to win a war?'

Jace grins and I am loss for words. Was he doing this to spite me? What for? He was the one who had left me, also kissed me first!

'Exactly.' Jace nods. 'Because what the heck I seem to be the only golden guy here except for James that doesn't shine much, why not I make your lives brighter with my glow,'

'Right!' I snap standing up. 'That's it. Meeting dismissed. Only Jace and I will stay.' The members of court start standing. 'I apologise for Jace's inappropriate behaviour,'

The double doors close after each member leaves without a backward glance. That bastard, how could he do that? In front of the people that judge nearly everything!

Jace is standing on a chair, actually jumping from chair to chair. I walk furiously up to him. 'What the hell do you think your doing?!' I yank him down so he topples on the hard floor. He lets out a groan. Good.

He then stands a moment later. 'That hurt,' Jace glares at me. 'I expect you to nurse me back to health,'

'Nurse you back my ass,' I snap back at him. I look at him my eyes blazing. 'Do you have any idea how selfish you are? It's always about YOU!'I cry out. 'You embarrassed me in front of the whole court! God what will they think of me!'

'That was a great performance,' Jace said letting his golden curls fall back as he leaned his elbows on the table standing up.

'P-performance?!' I splutter out. I walk up to him so that we almost nose to nose. Except my nose meets Jace's chest. 'It's about you again. No wonder I left you and got on with my life,'

Jace pushes my shoulder away. He glowers at me. 'You left because you were a coward!'

I blew out a surprised breath. 'A coward? I left because you hurt my feelings! Your tongue was stuck down Aline's throat!'

'You were my sister!'

I nod forcing tears to not resurface. I fold my arms. 'Yes I was,'

Jace looks drained and defeated.

I walk over to him. 'Jace, we need to stop. We cannot do this anymore. Dancing around each other, confessing feelings.' I say softly. 'We can't be friends,' I snort out even though it's not funny. I push the annoying strand of hair out of my eyes looking Jace dead in the eye. 'We are better off avoiding each other. Being acquaintances.'

Jace rolled his eyes.

'You can make fun of me all you want Jonathan Lightwood, but this is it. You screwed this up again and I am the one that is not left heart broken,'

I move away from him feeling his eyes boring into my back. 'Goodbye Jace,' I say softly as I leave the room.

I quickly walk away before I start crying because that was the last thing I wanted. Crying over Jace.

ooOoo

I pass Magnus a few hours later midday. He appears flustered and his forehead is sweating.

'Magnus?' I say as he blusters quickly.

He catches sight of me. 'Sorry Clary must go,'

'What's wrong?' as I try and pick pace with him.

Magnus stills and turns. 'You don't know?'

'Know what?' I say getting frustrated. I narrow my eyes putting my hands on my hips.

'About Jace. 'Magnus blushes looking wary.

My eyes narrow even further. I watch as Magnus pushes his hands through his untidy hair. I have never seen it like that before. How amusing.

'Jace drank some potion in my lab. It had some side effects.'

'Who gave him the potion?' I demand, even though I don't know why I am asking.

'Well,' Magnus squeaks. 'I may have something to do with that,' he turns red as I glare at him.

I stride to Magnus. 'Where is he?'

Magnus sighs in relief and starts rushing towards his room. He flings the door open and I gasp. The room is glittered in blue and pink. The bedcovers shimmer with glitter along with the curtains.

Also is that a coffeemaker there?

I look to the bed seeing Jace lay down, his eyes shut his mouth slightly open, his eyes darting frantically behind closed lids.

'How did this happen?' I say as I make my way towards the bed.

Magnus looks sheepish. 'We'll I may have something to do with that' Magnus repeats. 'I was fixing potions.' I look at him aghast.

'You know you're not allowed to do that _here_,'

'I know. I know. But I was so bored with this war or whatever. That I started experimenting. Then Jace came in like a sad puppy, and he said he didn't _mind _being tested on,'

I gave Magnus another furious glare. 'Of course he wouldn't mind. He is the most stupid asshat I have ever met!'

I give Jace a glance again; he seems to have rolled over on his side, his shirt creasing up showing a golden tan hard stomach. I pull my gaze away.

'What are you doing to get him to regain consciouses?

'Ah,' Magnus looks relieved at being asked that. 'I gave him a potion but I think that gave him side effects,'

'Side effects?' I frown as I watch Magnus shuffle stuffed bottles in pear shapes shelved on his shelf.

'Yeah, like doing things you don't remember. Doing things that hurt people without realising it,'

Wait so when Jace burst into the hall, he was under an enchantment?

'Was this potion enchanted by any chance?' I say slowly.

Magnus mirrors my frown before raising an eyebrow. 'Well yes, that is how it has to work,'

'Then you pass out?' I inquire. So all that stuff that had gone on between Jace and I was forgotten by Jace? For some reason that made me relieved but also annoyed. He deserved what he did and he is not going to _remember?_

Magnus stops shuffling his bottles, he steps up to me cautiously. 'Is everything alright?'

I nod my head hurriedly nearly tripping as I try and leave the room. 'I-I am fine. Just tell me when he wakes up' and with that I shot out of the stuffy suffocating room.

Jace P.O.V

I woke up, my eyes blurry and my vision hazy as I think I saw two double Magnus.

'Jace,' He clicks his fingers in my face and keeps doing it to my annoyance.

'I am awake, Magnus,' I groan as I sit up.

Magnus mutters thank god under his breath. He pushes gloop brown liquid to me. I wrinkle my nose at the smell but obey in gulping it all down.

Instantly the potion takes its effect. The headache that was creeping in disappears along with the ache of my vision.

I blink twice then see what Magnus is wearing, my mouth drops.

Magnus has a shiny sparkly golden sun long sleeved shirt on, that is stuffed firmly in some shiny black trousers.

Magnus catches me looking. He grins and gives me a twirl. 'Like it?'

'Do you want to blind people?' I retort watching him gel his hair so more.

'Thank you, I think it's pretty too,'

I roll my eyes. 'Are you and Alec going on a hot date or something?'

Magnus quickly shoulders on his matching jacket with his pants. 'Nope a ball,'

'There's a ball?' as I sit up some more.

Magnus looks at a clock in the shiny starburst bedroom. It looks like Barbie exploded in a million directions because her Ken doll left for a gay person.

'Yes, Dunmore's birthday. 'Magnus makes to leave. 'I haven't been to one since..' he screws his face in a pout. I focus on his mouth on why it's so shiny it could make a blind man see again. By the angel is that lipstick? I shudder. 'Since a very long time ago. Also Clary left you a tuxedo if you're feeling better,'

I got off the bed to where a black tuxedo was displayed with a black bow tie. I peeled it out of its cling film wrapping.

'Clary came?' I ask quietly. I wonder why she did have Mathew.

'Yes,' Magnus says impatiently although their is sympathy in his eyes. He darts his eyes to the clock. 'Look get dressed quickly and I will walk with you there, '

'Won't you miss anything?'

'Yes Alec would think I stood him up,' Magnus says as he turns around for me to get dressed. 'Now _hurry _up,'

I quickly put on the cool clean clothes tossing my old ones at Magnus who makes a remark furiously. I grin but my attention was Clary. Sweet beautiful Clary.

'Done,' I tell him.

He pushes me abruptly out of the door with him strolling really fast to where music and chatter is erupting.

I walk along with him and then we are suffocated into a gigantic room. My mouth dropped open. Where had Valentine hid all of this? No wonder all the stories back in New York about the famous parties that happened in all of Idris, or if I may so Balls.

The ceramic flooring seemed to have stretched on for endless as I stood at the tip of the small staircase with golden banister and a small mini balcony.

Magnus let out a little squeal making me roll my eyes. 'Gosh there's Alec! Doesn't he look handsome?'

I sighed next to him, scanning the crowd for someone with red hair and green delinquent eyes. 'For someone who picked out their clothes for their date to where, then yeah Alec looks awesome,'

Magnus glares at me, before turning to Alec with a smile which Alec returned shyly.

I left them to it before I start throwing up.

So this was Dunmore's birthday. Interesting. Faire dressed in the shortest of dresses serving cocktails to beardy old men who liked to look. Dangling lights hung on the walls at least I think they are dangling. I quickly side step one before bumping into...

'Izzy!'

Izzy's scowl at being pushed into it turns to a worried one. 'Jace what the hell are you doing here?'

I look confused. 'I came to the party; I know it was boring without me,' I raise my hands and grin at Izzy's fuming face.

'You have no right to be here-'Izzy started going red in the face.

'Iz,' Simon comes up to her his face screwed in worry. 'What's going on?' he then sees me and starts glaring as well.

'Am I missing something here?' I ask cautiously as I steal a cocktail from a pixie. She gives me a tweaky smile before circling the room again.

Izzy and Simon simultaneously gaped before Simon narrows his eyes. 'Wait so you don't remember?'

'Remember what?' I ask getting annoyed is this a game everyone is playing to test my memory.

'Nothing,' Izzy blurts out before Simon opens his mouth to say something.

This time I narrow my eyes dangerously. Izzy quickly dragged Simon's arm which is very surprising as she manages to do that in along ocean blue cross strappy dress thingy.

Kirin sidles up to me sipping a cocktail. I look at her dress in surprise. It does not have one thing slutty drag me to a room to make out sporting on the outfit. She is dressed from head to toe in a white dress (which is odd as it signifies mourning) with a white studded diamond chocker around her neck.

'Hello Jace,' she smiles prettily at me.

'Kirin,' my eyes are widened. 'You look amazing,'

She laughs,' so does she,' when she sees somebody behind me.

I turn round and my mouth literally drops as I see Clary. She looks amazing; in a sliver long floor length dress with flowers adorned on the upper half of the dress.

'Wow,' I breathe out as Kirin chuckles beside me. We watch Clary be taken by a handsome polished James sporting a tuxedo. They are both grinning at each other as they twirl around us. Izzy and Simon also twirl as they past us not before giving me a dark look.

Okay I really need to know what I have done.

'Kirin why are Simon, Iz and Magnus acting all weird,'

Kirin didn't gape or widened her eyes. She just shrugged tipping back her glass the gold liquid pushing past her lips. 'Ask Clary, that is if you get near her,' she grins at me. 'Even though it is Dunmore's birthday it seems all attention is on Clary. All the men are dancing with her,'

My fists quench at my sides in anger before I slowly release them. 'Ah that's nice,'

What the hell you idiot? Go and get Clary.

Kirin smiles amused. 'Of course it is,' she murmurs as she disappears behind the crowd.

I look to see where Clary is. My face clears into a smile as she finally seems to be alone; taking my chance I push everyone ignoring the retorts.

'What happened to leaving Clary alone Jace?'My inner Jace says.

'Screw you,' I tell it in my head and push that thought clear down my mind.

Clary looks unhappy as soon as I am a few steps away from her. She turns before I reach her to the small steps across the gold banister balcony and away from the laughter and clinking of glasses.

Her steps are hasteful as if she wants to get out and escape this reality. I catch up with Clary seeing her take a big deep breath out as soon as she is on the large balcony of the castle overlooking the tall coniferous trees of Freudian.

She sinks her shoulders a little as if she has been holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. Well it is, since she is the once and future queen of Idris.

The black night whispers a small wind making Clary wrap her small arms around herself.

'Clary,' I whisper

She turns round so fast, that is almost blurry. Her eyes are shocked and her plump lips are perfectly dropped open in a gape. 'Jace?'

Clary P.O.V

'What are you doing here?' I ask softly not wanting to be loud. I still remember our fight, him leaving me after we kissed.

'It's Dunmore's birthday,' Jace says clearly and slowly.

I blush. 'I mean the last I saw you, you were unconscious. '

'Well I am clearly awake now,' Jace also says softly looking at me intently. I ignore it this time scowling. 'You also left me a tuxedo,'

I look at him puzzled. 'No I didn't,'

Of course Magnus. I guess he thinks I am doing him a favour. I inspect Jace's plain black outfit. Funny that he got Jace something like that since Magnus is all about glitter.

'Go back to the party Jace,' I turn round wanting to be on my own. My hair is up in a tight fashionable bun fitted by a sliver studded clasp.

I think I see Jace move from the corner of my vision. I can feel the heat of his body flushed next to mines as his hands reach to my head and snap the clasp off. He doesn't seem to care that is expensive or diamond studded and fragile.

'I like it better down,' Jace says his voice husky.

Don't do it Clary. Don't fall for him. Or else it is back to Ben and Jerry again.

I pull away from him. 'Leave me alone, you did enough,'

Jace sighs behind me. 'I know, I was a jerk leaving you in the hall after we kissed,'

I turn to him glaring my hair in soft curls around my face. 'Yep that does tell me the definition of a jerk,'

I cannot believe I am having the same conversation I had yesterday. I cannot believe he forgot.

Well here goes rewind.

'I am sorry, I seem to ruin everything for you,' okay well at least he is owning up and not calling me a coward. 'The truth is, Clary I love you.'

I turn away. No way he was _not_ going to do that to me.

'I love you and I am scared of it. I hate you being alone; I hate you fighting demons by yourself ruling a world by yourself. I hate you getting hurt and being sad. I hate that sometimes I cause that sadness. I hate how I have to share you with everyone, even our friends,' Jace lets out a bitter laugh behind me. 'I hate how possessive I am about you and how jealous I get whenever you go and see Mathew and Chrissie goodnight. That scares me. The feelings I feel for you scare me.'

I turn round, tears trailing down my cheeks as my lips quiver. 'Then why are you still here?'

Jace slowly walks up to me. 'Because I am terrified that I will hurt you. That all the want for you and the possessive side of me will take over me and people will get hurt which will hurt you. That's why I am a jerk,'

I shiver as another whisper of a wind cloaks us. 'I don't want to get hurt again,' I agree with him. Jace nods through my hazy vision. 'But being alone without you makes me damage inside so badly. I need you Jace. I need the real boy, who bathes in a spagattie bath tub and acts like a superhero to save my best friend, and remembers my birthday eating sticky green apples,' I shrug my shoulders at him smiling. 'That's why I fell in love with you,'

Jace crooks a gorgeous grin. He steps closer. 'Are you still in love with me?'

I smile as I step into his arms. I trail a finger down his jaw; his golden eyes are gleaming with light. 'I never stopped loving you,'

With a grin Jace pulls me into a soft tender kiss that melts my insides in and out causing my knees to wobble slightly as if I will buckle down and fall. I smile as if I feel like I am whole and finally have my lost limb back because now I can walk, run jump because I am with Jace.

**Well that's that then! They made up and this time they are definitely staying together, don't worry because this has gone on for a while during the story so far (The Jace and Clary pining after another). **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it! **

**To be honest I thought it was boring as I am fighting writers block trying to come up with ideas.**

**Please review ,means the world to me. Thank you and have a good night! x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for late chapter, I just had to go into school during my holiday to do some errands. Well read on!**

Chapter 21

Clary P.O.V

I woke up to Jace curled next to me. I smile because I know this time I can curl up for as long as I want to without it being awkward between us. I look at him in wonder because I cannot believe he is actually lying, half naked, with me in bed.

I look down at myself as a reminder that we didn't go all the way last night. I was still wearing my UN flattering flannel pyjamas that I had shrugged on before leaping in bed with Jace for another make out session.

'Morning,' I press a kiss to Jace's temple as he starts stirring. I pull the covers off of me wincing as I feel a rush of cold air sweep up on my exposed feet. As soon as my feet touch the ground of my bedroom, I feel strong arms pull me back.

'Now where do we think we are going?' Jace says his voice all husky as he places an upside down kiss on my lips.

'Training,' I tell him simply as I move away.

'Seriously,' Jace groans. 'Not even a day in?'

I grin at him. 'Since when have you ever missed a day of training?'

'Since I met you and I am hung over love for you Clarissa,' I blush at that as he says it mock lily but the truth is clear in his eyes.

I sigh as I look at his pouty handsome face, his golden curls ruffled and his eyes blinking owl like. I give in because he looks so adorable.

I sink back down on the soft pillows. 'Fine, but as long as we wake up-'

Jace's lips claim mines again making me cut off. I smile as I pull him closer and on top of me.

ooOoo

'Oh by the angel,' Izzy exclaims not so quietly causing the head librarian to glare automatically then lower her gaze as she sees its me.

'What?' I ask, I did cover all the bite marks with make up I begged Gwen I could burrow.

'You look like you had a Botox on your lips last night!' Izzy exclaims again. She pulls my chin in her hands before crooking a grin. 'Or is this my brother's work?'

'Shut up Iz,' I tell her although I am grinning.

Iz lets out a whoop, making some others wince and hold there ears. 'I am so happy for you!' Iz reaches across the table to hold me close to her. 'Now Simon and I can double date with you too!'

I double back, pushing away from Izzy's tight grasp. 'I don't think so Iz.' She tires to cut me off but I silence her with a look, holding two fingers. 'One: Jace would absolutely hate it. Two: I would also hate it.'

Iz frowns looking a little hurt, so I hurriedly explain. 'Iz, we can't go on double dates with you too because just think of the terror in Jace and Simon arguing on who is the most gay,'

'Who is the most gay?' a voice said behind me. I turn round and give a small smile to Kirin who looks like she has done allot of running as sweat is cooling on her head as she dabs it.

'Hey Kirin, nice to smell you,' Iz says snorting.

Kirin and I fix her with a look.

'Really?' I ask disappointed. 'Tell me you're not turning into a dork,'

Iz looks sheepish. 'Well its Simon's fault. I spend too much time with him,' Iz then glances at the antique clock that is centre in the moist library. 'Oh, I have got to go meet Simon. We are taking a romantic ride to the woods for a picnic and later something else,' Iz winks before clutching her bag and scarf, and with a flutter she is gone.

I roll my eyes with Kirin. 'She spends too much time with him,'

'Yes but I would do anything to have a Simon,' Kirin says wistfully.

I fold my arms. 'You're naming your future guy 'Simon'? I laugh

Kirin looks outraged. 'I didn't say it was a guy,'

I batter my eye lashes at her. 'Really?'

Kirin blushes and stumbles as she gets up. 'I have to go shower,' and with that she quickly blusters through the library to the doors. I frown after her wondering what her problem was.

I sigh turning back to my books that I was observing though not absorbing the knowledge. I moved myself around the room sitting in a shadowed corner next to a window. I had spent an hour reading then felt someone's cold lips kiss the back of my neck. I grinned. Jace. His arms circled my waist as he pulled me towards him.

I turn fully in his arms giving him a peck. He wasn't having that as he pressed his mouth against mines his lower lip brushing mines.

I pull back looking at his face, his golden eyes sparkled as he smiled softly at me. I smile back. 'Hey,' I whisper.

'You know I never get why people whisper in the library,' Jace says instead.

I roll my eyes. Typical Jace. 'That's because of the known rule,'

'Rule?' Jace asks he pulls me tighter to his chest, his fingers carding through my hair.

'Yes, Silence in the library. 'I tell him. I raise myself to my tip toes. 'That's why I am not allowed to do this,' I peck him lightly. 'Or this,' press my mouth to his, poking my tongue out to lick his lips. He shivers. 'Or-'

Jace doesn't let me finish the sentence before covering his mouth with mines. His asks for entrance in my mouth which I gladly give, our tongues battle for dominance, Jace eventually winning.

I pull back eventually or else I would not be able to breathe, Jace to my satisfaction also looks breathless his face slightly flushed red.

I look down to see him holding a picnic basket in one hand.

'I was thinking romantic get away from your tedious work so we can focus on something interesting,'

'Like you?' I tease as I move from his arms and pick up all my books I was reading.

'Like you,' Jace says softly causing me to blush.

Jace P.O.V

I was looking for Clary every where after I had finished training, had breakfast and visited Magnus for another potion.

'Just in case,' Magnus had said wary as he watched me drink the pink liquid.

I had passed a very satisfied Izzy dragging Simon with one arm. To others from another view, it looked like Izzy and Simon was linking arms and Simon was the leader, to others that know Simon and Izzy, Izzy was the one dragging Simon.

I pass them. 'I don't want to know Isabelle,' as Izzy was about to open her mouth.

Izzy rolls her eyes. I turn a fraction my picnic basket dangling. 'Do you know where Clary is?' I ask her and Simon.

'Library I guess,' Izzy says as she moves further down the hall. She giggles as Simon ducks his head to whisper something in her ear.

I move away before something happens that I do not want to see. I move further down the hall reaching a large oak door, and then stopping short as I blink a couple of times.

I look at it confused on why it was so familiar. Then I realised, my old library. I stand wordless looking at the familiar brown knobs of the door that I pushed open with my small hands to escape Valentine's torments. This was where I found secure. This was my library. My eyes ran over the black engraved doors, the curved design travelling from each door reaching to the tip of the ceiling.

I twisted the knob like I did when I was young, hearing the relishing sound of the wood of the door scraping across the floor. The musky smell of dust balls and old books flinted up my nose.

I scampered in my eyes filtering across the room. It still had the same interior design nothing had changed expect the light in the room was brighter and not dull like before.

'Can I help you?' an old wrinkled woman arches her eyebrow.

'I am looking for Clary,' I tell her.

The women looks puzzled, her eyes blinking behind her glasses. 'I am sorry, who?'

I then look confused then realised it is all about formality in this god damn place. 'I am looking for Clarissa,'

The women looks put out. 'It is your majesty' she corrects me. She points in a direction. 'Your Majesty is sitting there,' she lets out an unimpressed sound at me before moving the cart of books away to shelve them.

I follow the direction, stopping short as my eyes widen. Clary is sitting curled up on a window ledge. My eyes scan over the ledge and I suck in breath. The same window ledge I used to perch on as I see the familiar grading of my initials in the same corner of the ledge.

Clary's brow is furrowed as she looks deeply into a huge filling book. Her teeth are pressed down on the plump softness of her lips, her sparkling green eyes lowered as her lashes flicker.

She was beautiful and it stunned me every day on how beautiful she gets every time I see her. I walk silently up to her, smiling as Clary lets out a small groan as she puts the heavy book down. My arms curl around her soft body pulling her close to me as I press my lips against her neck.

Clary's shoulders lower as she turns round reaching up giving me a small brush on my lips causing me to grin. She moves away teasingly, which turned me on a lot. I pull her closer to me pressing my lips against her soft ones, my lower lip brushing hers.

Clary pulls back again, her green eyes softening as I smile at her. I could see each fleck of freckle that adorned her nose as she scrunched it in a cute way.

'Hey,' she whispers.

'You know I never get why people whisper in the library,' I say instead, inside I was punching myself. Why couldn't you just say hi?

Clary rolls her eyes, an amused look on her face. 'That's because of the known rule,'

I pull her tighter against my chest not liking the small distance away from us. 'Rule?' I push my fingers in her hair, liking the soft strands that tickled my fingers.

'Yes, silence in the library,' she says. Her eyes flicker with a delinquent look as she raises her self to her tip toes. 'That's why I am not allowed to do this,' she pecks me lightly. 'Or this,' her lips press against mines, her tongue pokes out teasingly to lick my lips. I shiver as she presses her teeth against those soft cushion lips. 'Or-'

I cut her off by covering my mouth on hers. I ask for entrance which she quickly opens her mouth to give as my lips slip in her mouth. I crook a grin as she tries to battle for dominance against my tongue. I smile as she finally gives up electing out a small whimper causing me to groan silently.

Clary pulls back her neck flushed red, the bite marks from last night still visible. Clary's eyes flicker downwards to the picnic basket I still managed to hold, the handle imprinted on my skin on how tightly I held it behind Clary's back. 'I was thinking romantic get away from your tedious work so we can focus on something interesting,'

'Like you?' Clary says her lips curve upwards. She moves from my arms to pick up her pile of books.

'Like you,' I say honestly loving the way her cheeks flush an adorable red.

She smiles shyly at that taking my offered free hand as we walk out of the library immediately heading towards the patio outside on the green lushes field. The tall pine trees seem to sway there branches in approval as I pull Clary to a secluded area from any interruptions.

Of course the guards are there to my annoyance. Clary sees and quirks a smile, she releases my hand walking over to the guards and speaks in hushed tones. One of them rolls their eyes but bows his head. They move away but still are a distance to see if Clary got in any harm.

'I wish it was just us,' I say truthfully as we walk together to a hidden quiet area.

'With Sebastian alive, we never can be too sure if he sends any of his worthless gifts,' Clary says simply taking the basket from me and shaking out a red and white checked table cloth that I had snuck from the kitchens.

'Gifts?'

'Demons,' Clary says as she moves to lie on the cloth her head tilted back as she smiles up at me. I sit next to her. 'But enough about that. Today it is about us,'

She looks so tempting and deceitful in her small shorts, her creamy legs exposed. She shrugs out of her jacket showing more bite marks that I placed on her possessively last night, her low cut top shows the full length of the Morgenstern ring that shimmered as the light refracted on it.

I smirk at her. 'I'd like nothing else,' I launch myself on her, pinning her down. She lets out a moan of approval as I connect my lips with hers, me laying half on and half off her between her legs. I groan as she shifts, her soft lips felt like velvet as she brushes them against my chin. I duck my head to her creamy soft white neck, nipping at it then sucking red marks.

Clary chuckles. 'Don't you think you already put too many?'

I smile as I kiss her lips softly, I could get so dizzy with love in kissing her that I could make a lifetime of doing it.

'What happened to having a picnic?' Clary says as I kiss her jaw, moving my lips to her ear lobe and nipping at it. She lets out a breathless moan making me shiver.

'Who's to say we can't have dessert early?' I tell her placing my hands on her stomach. Clary's eyes sparkle and turn a deep ocean green before quickly crushing her lips to mines.

Clary P.O.V

'CLARY!' a voice yells. Then 'Oh,'

I pull away from Jace seeing Chrissie shuffle as he takes in the scene of a shirtless Jace and me panting.

'Chrissie,' my voice is a little hitched. I move away from Jace pulling my red curly hair back. Jace lets out a groan. 'What are you doing here?' I ask Chrissie as she looks a little embarrassed.

Chrissie's face lights up. 'Dad said that we could take a stroll through the forest,' He clutches my hand. 'Do you want to come?'

I look to Jace who is smiling but looks a bit put out.

I turn to Chrissie. 'Maybe another time Chrissie,'

Chrissie's shoulders slump, his blue eyes blinking in disappointment.

'But later when you come back there is a bath tub ready,' I say hating that Chrissie is sad.

Chrissie smiles, his dimples twinkling. 'With rubber duckies?' He asks. 'And Ice cream?'

'Yep and yep,' I say smiling I give him a tight hug as he runs back not before giving Jace a cute wave.

I place myself next to Jace, fingering my lips on how swollen they are. We must have kissed for several hours.

'How come I don't get a bubble bath with ice cream?' Jace pouts. I stroke his face, his golden eyes shining.

'No ducks?'

Jace screws his face. 'I hate ducks ever since I was small. They would follow you waddling like a stalker,'

I let out a laugh. 'You're scared of cute ducks?'

Jace gives a mock glare, his fingers wrapping around mines. He looks at the picnic basket that is strewn on the grass with all the contents tipped out every where.

'Well there goes a romantic meal,' I say to him.

'We had an over drive of dessert,' he says smirking at me as I blush. He reaches behind me to the picnic basket. 'Ah,' he declares pulling out a packet of deep red strawberries. He arches his eyebrows to me as I flush some more.

I take the packet ripping it open letting the strawberries fall out. I place strawberries on his nose squishing watching giggling as the red trickle travels down the slope of his nose to his lips.

Jace's eyes darken. 'It's on,' he fishes out a handful of strawberries and squishes across my jaw making me squeal as I throw some at him.

OoOoo

We walk back strawberry stained and very content. Jace slips his hands through mines, his hands sticky and warm. I smile up at him giggling at the sight. His golden locks of hair are clamped together because of the water I chucked down at him, strawberry juice stained on his neck.

'Oh my god,' Iz interrupts as she scans us from head to toe.

She laughs as she takes in my slightly ruffled appearance. 'Straw berries huh?'

'Go bother some one else Iz,' Jace says annoyed wrapping an arm around my waist bringing me close to his side.

'I remember Simon and I-'

'We don't want to know Iz,' I tell her dragging Jace away.

'Yeah, we'll you might want to know that your mother is looking for you,' Iz says a sneer in her voice.

I halt with Jace. 'Oh crap. I forgot I was supposed to meet up with mom later,'

Jace sighs next to me. 'I guess our day is over,' I heave a sigh with him ignoring Izzy's annoyed yawn.

I raise myself to kiss him, our nose brushing each others as I kiss him some more. 'I have to go,' I say reluctantly. 'You can stop by later,'

I travel away from him down the hall to my room wanting to get out of the sweaty clothes. Thankfully, nobody was around as it was nearing evening time for a meal. I slipped past another corridor heading to my chambers.

I gave a small sigh as I pulled off the top that I was wearing, tossing it on a chair.

'Clarissa,' my mother's voice cut through my thoughts. I twist round seeing her sitting on the opposite chair that I had chucked my top on.

'I'm sorry mom, I forgot about meeting up,' I meet her cool gaze, her hands twisted in her lap as she stared me down. 'I was occupied,'

'Yes I can see that,' I blush as my mom scans my exposed upper half full of love bites. 'I am very disappointed in you,'

'Look, I'm sorry.' I say again. 'We can schedule another time,'

I watch as she moves from the chair a distance away from me. 'Clary, you have a kingdom to run. You cannot just put that aside.'

'I just wanted to have some fun for a change!'

'Fun?' Mom says incredibly. 'There is no time for fun! If you haven't noticed there is a war going on!'

I suck in breath annoyed; the joyful glow shimmered out of me. 'That's not fair. I haven't had any fun since they picked me as Queen and assassin in looking after the god damn world!'

'Don't swear Clarissa,' Mom barks out.

'You can't treat me like a child mom like you did every time I came back late from a club with Simon,' I tell her angrily. 'In case you haven't noticed I have grown up and I know my responsibilities. I wanted to have fun, to be able to pull away from my work and worries. The work and worries that are your entire fault,' I snap at her.

Mom raises a shaky hand threw her hair. It ran in soft curls down her back. 'My fault?'

I was too busy in a rant to see how affected mom was. 'Yes! You had to marry Valentine, a member of royalty. You turned down the position of being Queen and appointed me as being a substitute. This war and the whole world's safety rest on my _shoulders_,' I flush red. 'Why couldn't you just marry Luke so none of this would have happened?'

I glance at mom seeing her quiver and her lips tremble. Her eyes swell with tears.

I step forward apologetic. 'Mom-'

Mom raises her eyes to me. 'I am sorry Clary,' she tells me. 'I am sorry I am a failure as a mother. I let both of you children down,' she looks at me one last time before leaving the room.

I stand still my hands clenching. I cannot believe what I just did. I was so stupid. I kicked a vase full of flowers in anger, it smashed in shiny pieces on the floor near my feet, the flowers strewn out.

'My lady!' I whirl round seeing Sophie, my maidservant, open mouthed. 'What happened?'

'You are dismissed tonight Sophie,' I tell her coldly. What was wrong with me?

Sophie drew back obviously hurt. 'If there is anything you need?'

'You are to leave,' I tell her. Sophie leaves me one last wounded look before leaving the room and closing the door with a bang. I move away from the broken bits of glass and flop down on the bed. I curl into a ball falling into heavy sleep.

**There you go! Another chapter! I just wanted today's chapter to be part fluff part drama. Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness, I think we all deserved a big spoon of Jace and Clary romance.**

**Let me know of you opinion in the review box down below.**

**Review! x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for late chapter. Hope you can forgive as you read on! Also thank you to those who still make time to review, love you guys! For the others, come on guys I really love hearing from you, please review!**

Chapter 22

'I trust you bring me good news,' a cold voice inquires sharply, his arms bend at the knees.

'Of c-course s-sire' the other stammers. He heaves in breath as if to assure himself. 'Everything is following according to plan' he hisses quivering, the weak body trembling.

How useless he is. The man curled his lip staring down at the shaking form. He ran a finger down the trembling form, liking the fact how this figure shivered before him. 'Well done. You may go'

OoOoo

Clary P.O.V

_I looked around me not feeling comfortable. The skies had grouped the heavy grey clouds together moulding it so that it filled the sky making an ugly dark colour. I shivered ad looked down in dismay at the thin strapless dress I was wearing. The gold sparkles shimmered against my skin, it making me a beacon of light in the mist of the storm. _

_I looked to my right spotting tall vast black pillars, the ceramic steps leading to an open door way where throaty moans and sighs were sounded out._

_My feet pushed me forward against my will, my toes feeling the smoothness of the flooring. I was pulled into a corridor, dark and black. Animals beheaded and hung with decoration, thick branches extended down the hall leading to an open door where breathless sounds were heard._

'_Jonathan' a female voice said delighted, a sigh coiled up spreading the room. I peek curious, my eyes widen as I take in the room._

_A woman sat on a tall throne, her legs were parted and her face rocked back causing her long black curls to lick coyly against her rough skin. Her lips were slanted open as I looked in shock seeing Sebastian moan deep in his throat, his mouth swollen around one of the female's breast. _

_His pale sliver hair was in tuffs, the female's doing, his face scrubbed with pleasure and pain._

'_Yes drink, my son' the female lets out a dark breathy laugh._

_Sebastian let out a whimper of discomfort, the female snapped her eyes causing me to let a shocked gasp from where I hid behind a pillar. Her eyes were molten black, the pupil being swallowed in thick liquid._

_I froze. Lilith._

'_Why so weak? You foolish boy!' she snaps as Sebastian leapt off her flushed pink breast. She slapped him hard against his cheek, the slap rocking across the echoing walls._

'_I'm sorry' Sebastian seemed to wail, helpless. My eyes were huge. Sebastian was right here showing compassion, humanity?_

_Lilith's thin cruel face shrank back. She sniffed hard, her lips snaking out to wet her lips. 'A FEAST!' she declares happily, she looks in my direction and before I can hide a snake curled up to me escaping from her ruined black dress. The tail slithered up to me grabbing my hip and pulling me forward. I screeched out aloud, my body squealing in pain._

'_Clary?' Sebastian gaped, blood dripping from his chin. 'What are you doing here?'_

_A tail widened around his flat stomach squeezing him hard. He choked out breath. _

'_Sebastian!' I screamed, kicking my legs frustrated. I watched as the snake coiled around his body squeezing him hard, his face turning an alarming purple, his neck throttling. 'SEBASTIAN!'_

'Sebastian' I murmured painfully, my hands balled up into tight fists. I wriggled in the covers shaking my head back and fro on the pillow.

'Clary, Clary' a soothing voice calls to me. A cool hand presses against my fervish brow as I gasp out aloud.

I moan. 'Sebastian!' I pull away from the dream with a gasp, my lips bruised and my head crinkling.

I force my eyes open, and let out a sigh as I see my familiar room, the drapes pulled up letting a sunshine beam flow through.

'Clary' Jace's voice says softly, his fingers ran down my side.

I blink at him. 'Jace' I breathe out. 'It was just a dream.' I mutter to myself.

'Yes just a dream' Jace agrees wiping the small tears that formed in the corner of my eyes.

'But it felt so real!' I wail in disbelief.

'Clary look,' Jace gently lifts my chin. 'Sebastian isn't here, he won't get you'

I nod mutely. It was just a nightmare. A dream. An occurrence of a mixed up memory of Sebastian.

'I'm sorry,' I tell Jace, his beautiful face smiled. He ghosted his lips against my cheek.

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' Jace leaned back. 'Well expect of course for sleeping on me last night,' Jace smirked. 'There's drool,' he adds dryly pointing to a wet patch on my pillow.

'Oh I'm sorry!' I raise a hand to my mouth, my eyes wide. 'I completely forgot,' I groan. 'And Christopher. I promised him a bath,'

'What happened last night?' Jace asks gesturing to the broken vase with spilled flowers. 'Your mini tantrum?'

'Or something' I mutter thinking of the hurt expression on my mom's face. I sighed nestling my head on Jace's lean muscular chest. I traced a rune on his skin, smiling as he shivered.

'Want to tell me about your dream?' Jace asked twisting his fingers in my hair.

'I saw Lilith and Sebastian,' I say my eyes closing trying to force the image out of my mind.

'The greater demonises,' Jace frowns.

'Yeah, Sebastian was sucking her-'

Jace's eyes widen in disbelief. He shrank back. 'No thank you, I would not blemish in the fact that I am getting free porn from my girlfriend,'

I giggle loving the sound of girlfriend on his lips. I felt happy knowing that I wasn't his sister, his friend or acquaintance. I was his girlfriend. And he was my boyfriend. He was mines.

I mouthed a kiss on one of his biceps, whispering mines. I continued. 'It seemed Sebastian was being fed by Lilith, like a new born baby drinking milk from the breast of the mother. Expect it wasn't milk he was forcing down his throat. It was blood,'

'Blood?' Jace makes a face. 'Are you sure?'

'It was red,' I tell him pointedly. 'Milk is white,'

'Thank you Einstein. I have graduated from your captain obvious class,' Jace says mock scowling.

'I was being hurt by Lilith, and the funny thing is Sebastian tried to protect me,' at that Jace stiffens. 'It was very odd,'

'Just a dream,' Jace says sharply. I look up at him seeing hard golden orbs.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah,' Jace breathes, and then says smiling. 'However I do want to do something else then talking.' He dragged his hands down my back, his fingertips touching my sides tickling me.

'Oh yeah?' I tease liking the topic change.

'Yep, but it involves using our lips,' Jace mouthed a kiss on my throat, his tongue slithered around before biting a patch on my neck. I gasp, a warm feeling flowing through me. Jace raises his eyebrows. 'You don't have a problem with that do you?'

'Not a problem' I gasp out again, whimpering as Jace trails his body to the corner of my top. He tucks his hand under feeling my waist.

He pushed me back into the soft pile of covers, hovering on top of me grinning. 'I didn't think so,' He lifted my shirt slowly as if questioning; I crooked a smile helping him take it off so that flesh was flush against flesh.

I gave a small sigh as he lowered his full body on top latching his lips against mines and moving sync.

'Oh' a small gasp was heard behind us.

Jace gave a small groan of annoyance before separating. I looked up irritated but then saw Sophie. She was red as a tomato, her eyes cast down and her lips trembled. I was really horrid to her last night.

'Sophie,' I say because I don't know what to say.

I look to see her carrying breakfast neatly laid out. Oh god now I feel guiltier. Someone shoot me.

Jace P.O.V

I watch Clary hold an edge of guilt on her face, her eyes troubled. Sophie, her maid I assume, bustles around nervously. Clary sighs and clambers out of bed, untucking her legs exposing her naked upper half besides her black bra. She looked so gorgeous baking in the sunlight.

'Sophie,' Clary walks up to her timidly wringing her hands together in embarrassment. 'I'm sorry for what happened last night'

I perk up my ears. Even though it's probably rude, but I have a guilty pleasure in loving girly gossip. Why do you think I am always around whenever Alec or Magnus have one of their tiffs?

'It's alright Miss,' Sophie bustles laying the table for me and Clary.

I watch Clary laid a soft hand on Sophie's shoulder. Sophie startles dropping a fork.

'No it's not,' Clary made Sophie raise puffy eyes to her own. I pretended not to watch, but I peeked. 'I am sorry for last night, I just got into an argument and broke a vase and also threw my anger at you,'

I wonder what Clary argued about. The new baby? Oh god I sound like peeking Tom!

I looked to my right on Clary's sliver desk; a stele was placed with a jumble of colouring pencils and a glass of water with two aspirin packets next to it. I grabbed at the stele, trying to ignore the bright smile on Sophie's face and the squealing of hugs.

I fingered the stele twisting it in my hand, spotting Clary's initials grooved into it. Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I wonder why it wasn't Fairchild. I didn't know she had adopted the name so quickly. I then heaved a sigh, maybe it was the fact that I made her run out of my life for three years that she had to change.

Sometimes I missed protecting Clary and making her understand the shadow hunter world, loving how naive she was then. However she was really sexy as a badass person. I really cannot wait to see her on a motor cycle.

'Amusing yourself,' a whisper came from Clary as she watched me study the stele some more, lost in my thoughts.

'Yes because Girly chats are tedious,' I lie grinning at Clary's mock scowl.

Clary leaned down to give me a soft kiss, her lower lip brushing against my upper lip. 'Breakfast is ready,' she says smiling reaching a head of me for her shirt.

I quickly grab the shirt before she could reach it.

'Hey!' Clary says.

I give her a short lingering kiss, my lips across to her ear. 'I like it better off,' I smile liking how she shivers cutely.

Clary blushes at that, rolling her eyes. 'Yes, so does every man in court who's not gay. However I wouldn't put it past Magnus.' She hauls her self up her legs straddled against mines squirming.

'Magnus?' I frown and Clary, the sneaky devil, draws her arm and snatches her tank top throwing it on.

'Apparently he saw me naked a few times when I was showering,' was all Clary says as she moves to the breakfast. She begins opening pots like she never told me anything at all of importance.

I gape my mouth open. I mean I was fine with Magnus being gay or bi but my girlfriend? That had to be called treason in breaking the boundaries.

'He did, did he?' I say slowly following Clary who had knelt to stroke the petals of the fresh flowers put in a new vase.

Clary raised an eyebrow at me. 'Jealous Lightwood?' as I sat down in the chair. I pulled her on to my lap with a little growl. Her eyes soften with amusement and she lets out a cute giggle as I tickle her neck.

'Not for much longer,' I tell her pulling her closer to my chest so that I can kiss her again.

Clary P.O.V

I sighed trying to overcome my nervousness in seeing my mom. I think one of my guards gave an amused snort at the petrified expression put on my face, but it was gone too fast for me to react. I rolled my eyes and heaved up my shoulders, letting out one last breath before knocking on the door.

The first knock had Luke open the door straight away, his reading glasses pushed far back in his brown hair, like always when I helped at the book shop. He gave me a smile, which I wasn't expecting.

'Hi Luke,' I say softly shifting my foot side to side.

He quirked a knowing grin, which I instantly grinned back then dropped it. It felt like all the times, Simon and I used to come back late and I had to apologies and promise not to do it again each morning. Except today was different. Well it was afternoon close to evening and the days were shorter, also I had spent most of my time with Jace, Simon and Izzy trying to drag time in saying an apology to my mom.

'Is mom here?'

Luke nods causing his glasses to fall, he caught them before it fell in a very familiar way of the life I used to have at the book store with Mom, Luke and Simon.

'Yes she's here.' He casts me a look. 'I'll just go and get dinner shall I?'

'Thanks Luke,' smiling as he ruffles my hair a little before leaving.

I enter the bedroom that I had put my mother and Luke in, making sure that a paint stand was put near the window overlooking the castle with several scrap books and different bright colours of full paint, and of course paint brushes.

I expected her to be painting at this time, which I noticed she always did whenever she is sad or in a difficult situation.

I was right, mom was silently stroking the paint brush up and down her canvas, and a troubled expression frowned on her delicate features. One hand stroking her noticeable pregnant stomach.

'Mom' I say quietly.

'Clary!' Mom startles dropping her paint brush and wincing as she stands, despite her not having a large stomach, she did seem tired and strained.

I quickly leap up to my mom, hugging her hard to my chest. 'I'm so sorry,' I babble my eyes moisturising. 'I am a terrible person,'

Mom silently places a hand up and down my back, rubbing soothing circles. 'It's all right,'

'No it's not,' I pull back and sniffle seeing her eyes soften. 'I was very rude and hurtful to you last night,'

'Maybe I deserved it,' Mom says as she leads us both to the ruffled untidy covers.

'No,' I say forcefully. I turn to face my mom as I sit on the bed next to her. 'You are the best mom I could ever have, and I was behaving like a foolish idiot because I was being told off by my mom.'

'I hardly brought you into a safe world Clarissa,' Mom snorts stroking my hand.

'You brought me into an _amazing_ world. Some kids don't get to see something beautiful and overwhelming as Idris. Some kids don't have moms who would put their life on their line for a child. Well not that I know of anyway.'

Mom's eyes misted over. She grabbed hard against my hands. 'Do you mean that?'

I nod, tears dropping. 'More than ever,' we shared another hug, tighter. Warmer.

'Although' Mom broke the silence by pulling back. 'That Lightwood boy,'

I sigh. 'Yes we are together, mom,'

Mom frowns. 'Hmm,'

'Oh come on Mom!' I grin. 'I love him, more than ever.' I cut mom off before she can speak. 'And I know it's too soon to make assumptions on loving someone. But I just know,' I press a hand to my chest. 'Inside'

Mom smiles, a timid one. 'Alright, but I don't want him breaking your heart,'

I heave a sigh of relief. 'Mom-'I was cut off by the sound of clanging bells warning us of something happening.

I looked up, instantly alert, along with Mom at my side.

A solider burst in, hand posed at his gun. 'Ma'am,' he bows. 'There is an urgent wait for your presence in the main room. Please come with me,'

I nodded, quickly giving mom a peck on her cheek before striding with him down the halls, the clanging of bells jiggling through our ear lobes.

Jace P.O.V

Clary strode into the main room, her face a look of determination and worry. The solider that arrived with her stationed him next to her.

'What is it?' she asks, as the bells sounded off.

'There seems to be a break in at junction 4,' Winston had declared, his eyes scanning a 3D map of the castle. Little bobs of green were supposedly us; there were no sign of person behind the break age.

I watched Clary narrow her eyes, her lips pursed. 'The electricity room?'

'It seems,' Winston continues, he clicked on the button and everything went down on lock down. The lights dimmed and switched off along with every electronic device.

'What happened?' I blink as I look around and see two maids quickly draw up the blinds letting some little light in. It was growing dark, as another flock of servants came in with positioned candles in several areas.

'A break in' Clary starts. Her face looks confused, the candles casting delicious looking shadows on the tips of her cheekbones. She looked enchanting. 'How?' she snaps at Winston.

'I'm not sure my lady,' he tries jabbing at his key board, but it was useless.

'My lady, this whole environment of the castle is bullet proof away from demon blood. It makes no sense,' Dunmore steps forward.

Clary screws her eyes. 'Then it all leads down to the people living here.' She takes a deep breath passing her gaze. 'There seems to be a traitor in our myths, that lives right under our nose, spying and feeding my brother information,'

A silence echoed in the room, at that.

A beeping noise could be heard in the corner of the room, breaking the silence. Clary looks up with the rest of us alert. She follows the noise leading up to a wrist watch with a red alarming light.

'What is that?' Simon asks. Oh I forgot he was here.

'A device?' I inquire.

'No, its mines,' Clary frowns. 'Monitors the whole area without use of electricity stimulated in it.' Her eyes widen as she looks down.

'What's wrong?' I ask panicked a little. A little.

'There is demon activity and it seems-'we are cut off again by the sharp ringing of bells

Clary looks angry and irritated as she hurriedly leaves the room with a swarm of soldiers around her.

Clary P.O.V

The candles lit around the castle were not very useful, I could feel Jace's watchful eyes over me though and I felt happy that I was under some protection.

The east wing of the castle led to a doorway, which flung open by soldiers and a distraught look and gasp passed my eyes. There lying on the floor where two shadow hunters and down worlders. Servants but people that matter. I crouch down along with the Court Physician Dwaine, feeling the heads of the servants, but already knowing that they had passed.

Their blood was trailed from the wounds at the back of their heads.

'Hit in the back,' Dwaine says softly with sorrow in his eyes as he looks up at me.

I stand wordless, looking to the garments and rolled block of candle sticks strewn around. I understood word for word on the message my brother had sent me. He was ready to begin the war.

**(A snippet of Clary's dream relating to the start of this chapter) **

_As I yelled Sebastian's name one more time before the life was dropped out of me by Lilith, his eyes turned to mines, cutting me off. Why? Because I saw. His eyes were no longer black like cold iron coal, his eyes were deep rich warmth of brown with flecks of pain, grief and sadness in them. This was the brother I dreamt of. He wasn't a demon, thirsty for blood. He was human. _

_What shocked me most of all was the fourth emotion I saw in his eyes as he shouted my name. Love. Utter love._

**And that's the end of the chapter I am afraid! I'm sorry I took long to update again, but I managed to write up a chapter especially for you lovely people.**

**Last chapter did not get as much reviews as I hoped which was disappointing, I am sorry to say. So please review and let me know of your opinion! I would gladly accept it, even if it is criticism.**

**Also I want to know if I am dragging the story too long, and if you want some super action straight away. I only did it like that, because I didn't want things happening too fast, but if it is bothering you, my fellow readers, then please review and say that. If you would just like me to carry on with the way things are progressing then also review!**

**And last but not least REVIEW! **


	23. Chapter 23

To all my dear readers:

I'm sorry I haven't written any chapters in a while; I have been very busy during my holiday and also have writers block. SORRY! Will update soon, promise. I swear and any other proclamation to make sure I keep to my word.

Also to help my writers block, shall I write some in Izzy and Simon's POV?

So that more drama can be produced in this fan fiction.

Let me know in the review box,

Toddles! Kisses Maryammerlin crazy!


	24. Chapter 24

**SORRY I'M LATE.. SORRY!.READ ON AND DON'T KILL ME..ALSO REVIEW IN THE REVIEW BOX PLEASE.**

'Everything is placed according to plan, my lord,' I said smirking. Oh how they will all perish.

'Then come here,' Sebastian says smiling. He brushed a hand down my chest, making me stutter a little. 'A night of celebrations,' he says jerking my chin down to his. Sebastian's breath ghosted against my jaw.

'How cold you are, my love?' he whispered as he led me to his chambers stripping down in the glowing light. 'So very cold,' he fingered the sliver ring on my finger engraved with the shape of a robin.

With that and hunger I renched my lips hard against his mouth letting a moan of pleasure.

OoOoo

Clary P.O.V

I know I was wasting precious time, I should have started off my soldiers to war already but I needed to find who the traitor that lived in this castle. My frustrations were getting the better of me. I had gone to two funerals and the third one was today.

Members of the court and Jace and the crew were all seated on horses, each with solemn expressions. They didn't speak and Jace knew that I wanted to be on my own at the moment. Mathew had stayed at home with Christopher. He was terrified that somebody could kill Chrissie so was extra careful and didn't want Chrissie anywhere outside his view. That being said, this left a scowling Chrissie.

I slid off my horse seeing trembling young women, her lips quivering as she held onto a young child.

Sebastian will pay.

Izzy P.O.V

The young child had sharp blue eyes, so blue it could read straight in your soul. It scared me. I held my hand tightly in Simon's cold grip. I looked to him as he frowned tightly watching Clary with concern in his brown eyes. He looked at Clary bending down to embrace both relatives of the poor solider.

Clary then held out a hand taking the mothers hand in hers she walked along to the stream of gushing water, where a boat lay. The boat being covered in flowers and green thatches of grass where the poor solider was placed in. A dark black rune was creased on the boat in big symbols.

Clary wiped a comforting hand down the mothers face nodding.

With one last retched sob, the mother pushed the boat out crying, her eyes distraught.

Clary and the mother stood back as we all watched the boat slowly move along with the flow of the gushing water.

'Why is there no one to light the fire?' I frown to Simon confused looking around.

Simon puts one hand on my shoulder. He inclines his head to the boat in the river. 'Watch.'

I looked and saw Clary who had appeared to be muttering some words, her hand shimmering gold and a creamy white glow. She looked beautiful.

Then all of a sudden, the boat appeared in flames and the glow around Clary subsided, fusing down.

A burst of embers and crackling fire filled our view as each solider bowed their head, stood for a moment then left.

Clary pulled a crying mom into a strong embrace, holding on to a shivering young boy who held a small horse in his hands. He looked up with big blue eyes at Clary before hiding behind his mother.

'Charlotte dear, come here,' an old women said, her eyes spoke sadly.

Charlotte the women in Clary's arms sniffed and said a small thanks to Clary who let it go by looking down sadly, her scarlet hair falling forward.

Sebastian was pure evil.

Clary P.O.V

'That's not good enough!' I snarl at Henry who looked very frightened. 'You were on duty were you not?'

'Y-Yes my l-lady I was,' he stammered.

'Then pray tell me, why an earth you didn't see who appeared through those gates,' I fume.

'I-'

Dunmore cut him off by glaring at me. 'You are to be dismissed Mr Knight,'

I slumped back in the chair at the council, seated with other councillors. I had seen everyone that was not with me when the lights dimmed off. He was the last and it seemed pointless to go and accuse any other people that were innocent.

Once Henry Knight had left the room, Dunmore glowered at me. 'This is nonsense my lady! Enough! We have done this for 3 days, and no one has come up!'

'For these 3 days I have spent my mornings at funerals!' I yell back at him. 'Of course this is not nonsense,'

'The traitor did not belong in this castle then, he obviously left to deliver the news that our lady is shaken up and is perfect to assonate,'

'You speak treason Sir Dunmore,' I tell him icily.

Jace sat forward, his eyes slanting narrowing to Dunmore. 'The council is all dismissed,'

Some councillors breathed a sigh of relief before making a run for it, others looked annoyed. Well join the club.

Once they were gone. Jace turned to me. He pulled me from my chair and placed me on his lap.

I pushed my hands down to his neck breathing his minty scent. He smelled divine.

'Clary, you need to stop stressing,' he rubbed slow circles on the small of my back.

'I hate ruling this world Jace, I hate it,' I whisper to him.

Jace rocks me knowing that I never got to have a proper good night sleep for three days, he hasn't either and that was partly my fault keeping him up. I felt so guilty. He hums a tune under his breath; his fingers nestled in my hair.

'Let's go to bed,' I whisper to him. Jace cradles my face softly brushing my eye lids.

'My Clary,' he lifts me up taking me through the private arch way doors and to a quick exit to my room. Servants passed us, casting me a worried look as I crept further into Jace's arms.

We reached my room as Jace closed the door and came to a neat bed that Sophie must have done for me. I smile despite my tiredness drawing a hand to pull Jace next to me.

'Lie down,' I tell him softly.

OoOoo

I saw Mom and Luke off, sending them one last goodbye from their chambers squeezing my mom goodbye and a promise to stay alive.

Luke had informed me that the whole entire clan of wolfs were entitled to listen to me and do as I ask. I smile at him telling him to look after himself and that I couldn't wait to meet my step sister or brother.

'We need to go,' Luke says as he watches my mom and me in a tight embrace. I glance at Luke who was smiling but had an urgent look in his eyes.

'Sure,' I step back allowing my mom to take Luke's hands in the shimmering blue portal.

My mom turned to me her eyes welling up, drops of tears falling. 'Stay safe Clarissa Fairchild. I love you,'

My throat closed up, my insides choking. 'I love you too,'

With that the eclipsed blue surface that glowed around Luke and Jocelyn tilted off their shoulders surfacing and draping down into nothing, leaving behind a shivering me and shaking curtains.

OoOoo

Simon POV

I watched Jordan smirking as he fingered his hair in the mirror of the room he and Maia shared.

'Dude, chill. I'm sure Maia has no problem with your fake hair extensions,'

Jordan glares at me. 'It's not fake,' he mutters before lowering his hand to now fix his t-shirt before smoothing down his jeans. Again.

'You know this is not a date right?' as Jordan sticks his hands in some cream, wiping white smear all over his face.

Jordan snorts.

I gape at him. 'This is a ceremony that Luke organised for you before he went,'

'I know,'

'With thousands of _Downworlders_ and _Shadow hunters_,'

'Yes thank you Simon,'

'And Clary being the _Queen_ of the ENTIRE Empire being_ there_ as well,'

'Simon!'

I back off chuckling watching as his brow start to sweat and he furiously rubs his palms.

'Is this a prequel of you turning to a wolf?' I ask. 'If it is then, shit, can you hold on a moment and let me get the popcorn,'

Before Jordan lunged at me, Maia came up behind me shoving me out of the way. 'Back off nerd,'

I pretend to be annoyed, smiling as I watch Jordan start to relax under Maia's gaze. His shoulders lowered as he breathed another breath. In and out.

'So Luke's an Alpha?' I ask deciding that this smothering scenario in front of me needing to stop.

'Yep,' Maia blew her bubble gum with a soft pop. Strawberry gum. Nice. 'He had to leave Jordan as his second in command, because of Jocelyn having her baby soon,'

'But she just got pregnant?' I say bewildered.

'A lot happens fast in this world,' Maia raises an eyebrow as if I hadn't figured that out yet.

'So who is his Omega?' I ask thinking back to those gory comic books with highlighted images of Alpha and Omega in, erm, certain positions. I mean every Alpha had to have an Omega.

Maia grinned. 'That would be Jordan,'

Jordan splutters, his face shading red. 'What?' he croaks out. He clears it after Maia gives him a look.

I look to see Maia give me a subtle wink. I cover my grin.

'Ah, so that means you and Luke mate,' I say knowledgably.

Maia nods. 'Yes, because the Omega needs to stay alive and has certain urges to overcome his/her pain,'

'Makes sense,' I nod.

'What about if theirs a third or fourth party?' Jordan says quietly.

'Well they can join, or can watch as long as the Omega is perfectly happy. Then it's good to go!' Maia sniffles a giggle quickly smothering it with a light cough.

'Don't worry Jordan I'll ship you and Luke so _hard,_' I throw him a wink, trying to hold myself as he flushes.

Jordan's pale and I guess he probably is freaking out that his true mate may be Luke. A middle age man near to his extinction date.

We watch him silence before Maia crumbles and gives in by laughing out loud.

'_Oh honey_!' she croons at Jordan's lowered sad eyes. She cradles his face in her palms. 'Didn't you study being a wolf at that university of yours?'

Jordan's face twitches then is blank before his bronzed cheeks turn a shade of pink. 'Right, there is no such thing as an Omega and Alpha mating if he is with another partner,' he says reciting.

'That's right,' she presses her nose against his nuzzling.

'And the land of Puke villa just arrived,' I say dryly leaving them to whatever.

I walk out of their room, twisting my nose in mock disgust. Jordan was listed in being a substitute for Luke, what with his experience in looking after wolves and his degree in being wolfy? Clary had yet to knight him in doing the task before it was officially labelled as him being an Omega.

I smirked already thinking of Jordan's freaked out face when he realises every wolf in Brooklyn depends on him.

'Something amusing,' a voice said behind me said.

I turned on the spot seeing who else but Jace buttoning up his black shirt. I tore my gaze away looking him in the eye.

'Yes,'

Jace snorts as I curse my bad wit in not coming up with something brilliant. 'What kind of vampire are you?'

'A different one,' I watch as he rakes a hand through his blond hair. 'On your way to see Clary,'

Jace ignored me as he walked down the hall, shoulders tilted.

I pull a face as I walk to where Isabelle is.

Izzy P.O.V

'Simon!' I give him a twirl of my dress. 'What do you think?'

I sigh inside as I see him lying on our bed, his shirt raked up, and his chest hard and lean. He looks at me from staring at the ceiling frowning.

His face clears as he blinks wide at the dress I wore.

'You know this is a ceremony involving old gentlemen and probably capes are required,' he croaks out looking inch by inch at my sexy black halter neck mini dress.

'That's why I'm wearing one,' I tell him smirking as I watch him gulp and look to where my cleavage was shown mainly because of the deep plunging V-neckline.

He sits up, his legs parted as I fit in between them. He trails his hand down my exposed back. I shiver at his cold touch, sighing as he moves his hands down my side.

'This is very inappropriate,' Simon mock scolds his brown eyes dilating as I move in closer.

I place my hands on his shoulder leaning to his ear 'Then I better be taught a lesson,'

Simon quirked a grin, smiling as he inhaled my scent. He gripped my waist harder.

'How long have we got?'

'Ever heard of being fashionably late?'

I squeal as he pushes back on the bed pulling me down on him as he latches his mouth on mines and my squeals are reduced to moans.

Jace P.O.V

'-and I grant you with the leadership of your wolves from New York,' Clary's long speech echoed through the walls of the ceremony.

Jordan was kneeling on soft cushions, his head bent down low. As Clary pulls out the sword, she smiles at Jordan. If you were up close you would see the tiny wink she sent him. I smiled. Clary placed the sword on each shoulder knighting him as an Omega.

Jordan grinned up at her as she placed the sword aside and placed her palms out. The audience along with myself watched as Jordan placed his hands on Clary's smiling. Then a cry of surprise left Jordan's mouth as we saw transfixed as Clary's hand glowed making Jordan shimmer for a moment before it left.

I gape, now that I wasn't expecting. Clary squeezed Jordan's hand, her cape drawn back, her red curls shivering at the breeze that entered the hall.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting Omega Jordan!'

There was a roar of applause, whistling from a cheeky Maia and annoying rat face punching the air.

Jordan stood tall, and we waited for him to pull of his hood of the brown cape he wore, showing the beaming smile he wore stretched across his face.

OoOoo

**PLEASE review means a lot. And I haven't got much feedback on this story so I don't know if I should continue because not many are responding...:( unhappy now.**

**REVIEW! JUST WRITE SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T TAKE LESS THEN 10 SECOUNDS! C'mon!**

**REVIEW! **


	25. Chapter 25

**THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! IT WAS SO NICE, I ALMOST CRIED AND PMED SOME PEOPLE AS SOON AS I GOT THEM. I thought people forget about this story, making me think I shouldn't do it any more. Please review in the box so I know you still care and I get to finish the story..Nearly coming to an end. Everything will be revealed soon. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I'LL PM U IF U DO! **

**Enjoy! x**

I shivered in the wind, which was odd since I never got cold. I hitched the collar of my shirt up, rubbing my shoe in the dirt pitch looking around for any sign of my lover.

Two hands snaked around me and drew him. My body relaxed as I felt the familiar hard chin on my shoulder blade.

'Good news?' Sebastian said pressing kisses along my neck.

'The best,' I moan out gasping, my breath hitching as he trailed his fingers rough and familiar down my torso, his body pressed up against mines. 'They still don't have a clue,'

'Has James confessed yet?'

'No,' I say knowing that it will anger him. I like him angry.

Sebastian gripped my hips tighter as he sucked hard on my neck. 'Well then, seems like I have a new assignment for James.'

I nod along with him and with a cry, I turn throwing him against a bark of a tree. Sebastian was not having that though. He switched positions. 'Don't you feel awful betraying your friends?'

'As long as I am with you, none of that matters,' was all I said. 'There not my friends, haven't even known them that long,'

He seemed pleased. He moaned out squirming as I racked up his shirt, tracing the black marks.

Jace P.O.V

Clary wasn't okay. During the ceremony for Jordan being tilted as an Omega. I saw through the fake image of her smiling hard and clutching my hand a little bit too much.

'Want to leave?' I asked her as a councillor left Clary alone after another conversation.

'I can't,' she replies as yet another person comes to pay their respect to her. I smile stiffly and bow my head.

'Can't you leave someone in control?' I ask

'Yes-'she was cut off by the new music notes flowing through the room. I heard a silent groan leave Clary's throat.

'What's going on?'

Before she could answer the cluster of people that surrounded us, parted leaving an open floor and a circle of people surrounding Clary. Clary shuffled annoyed, but her face cleared and she smiled.

I watched as her maid Sophie hustled over pulling Clary's long cloak off her shoulders. I stand wordless at the shimmering beauty in front of me. Her small curvy body was highlighted in the strapless light peach dress she wore; her pale skin exposed trailing down the fabric.

I watched Jordan's mouth drop at the sight before him causing myself to give an angry glare. A servant hurried over to Jordan stepping him out of his cloak revealing the black jeans and simple white t-shirt he wore.

He had clamped his mouth shut now, but Jordan's eyes were far too wide to be assessing Clary like that. I pinched my palm to stop me from running over to Clary and taking her away from all those leering men.

The audience watched Clary place a hand like before when tilting him, Jordan gulped taking her hand, putting one hand on her waist and leading the first dance.

Isabelle appeared at my side putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a narrowing glance. 'Cool it Jace, it looks like your swelling like a tomato,' she hissed in my ear, her cloak's hood was on her shoulders and a glimpse of what she was wearing made me quickly avert my eyes.

'Go away Iz,' I growled under my breath as I watched Jordan dip Clary and a rush of sighs filled the room.

'Where's Simon?'

'He's with Maia, and honestly she's doing a better job than you in being alright with this scenario,'

'Aren't you annoyed that rat face is with his ex-girlfriend?'

'Yes, but at least I'm doing a better job at controlling my emotions,' Izzy pointed out we watched Jordan twirl Clary nearing the end, _finally_, note of the song.

Iz and I watched in silence as Clary and Jordan finally did one last circle of the room, before breaking apart as the song finished. They bowed to each other, a trail of blush staining his cheeks as he and Clary embraced. He looked across the room, noticed my piercing angry stare and quickly hurried in another direction to Maia I suppose.

'I guess rat face is available now,' I quirk to Iz who mimed stamping on my foot with her sharp black heels.

Clary came over, obviously tired from the strain creased across her forehead.

'Hello,' she said faintly her eyes twitching a little before she rubbed them.

'Clary you were great,' Iz croons at her giving her a squeeze. I smiled slightly as I watched Clary lean her head on Izzy's shoulder for a moment before stepping out of the embrace.

'Thanks Iz,' she smiled at a passing waiter that handed her some wine in a rose stemmed glass. 'Where's Alec?'

'Alec is feigning sick,' Iz snorts shaking her head. 'We can guess whose looking after him'

Clary grins at that, rolling her eyes as she sipped her drink. She looked up, her red hair trailing down her exposed back. She glanced at my hot intense stare before blushing and looking down again.

'How's Simon? I haven't got to see my best friend ever since the assassination,'

'He's brilliant,' Iz gave a grin smiling. She opened her mouth to say more but Clary cut her off with a hand up.

'Don't want to know any further than that,' screwing up her nose in a cute way. How can anyone look cute screwing their nose? Only Clary did.

Iz gave a mock glare at that, shot a glance at me before flouncing off to find rat face.

'Hi Jace,' she smiles up at me tucking her self on my side. I breathed in sighing, pulling her closer wanting to feel more of her warm skin on mines.

'Want to leave?'

Clary nodded quickly beckoning a waiter and giving him her glass. He bowed graciously and then left. I pulled Clary to me about to head off when a voice flew out Clary's name.

'Clary!' a small voice called. Clary turned round on instant seeing Christopher running up to her in a small suit with a small bow tie.

Clary beamed all the light shone on her face and there I was again jealous of a six or seven year old boy.

'Chrissie!' she called, she detangled herself from me, spreading her arms in invitation for Chrissie to run into.

She planted a kiss on his cheek, laughing as he gave a mock scowl rubbing it off.

'Hi Jace,' he smiled up at me his blue eyes sparkling up at me.

'Christopher,' I nod at him.

He smiled at me again before looking at Clary who was currently held in a tight hug with Mathew and a watching James.

'Mathew how are you?' Clary murmured in to his shoulders.

'Feeling better,' Mathew grinned at her before letting her go and holding a hand out to me. I took it annoyed at us being interrupted.

'What sort of time do you think this is for a young boy to be up Mathew?' Clary said scolding.

Mathew quirked up a grin laughing at Clary's hands placed on her hips. Chrissie slid up his fathers shoulders like a monkey hanging on; he started playing with Clary's red curls and seemed very interested in her tiara.

'Come on Clary, us boys wanted to have fun right James?' his smile disappeared as James had taken his mobile and was scrolling on it. He rolled his eyes and turned to Clary. 'Well me and Chrissie did,'

'Lots of fun and chocolate cake,' Chrissie said, my eyes focused on some chocolate stains on the corner of his mouth and stained pink lips.

'Yes I can see,' Clary sighed tickling him under his chin causing him to giggle and wriggle in is fathers arms.

Then I saw it, what made me so angry towards Matt and Chrissie. This whole scene in front of me, minus James, showed me a family portrait but I wasn't included in Clary's life. The portrait showed a sweet smiling Clary planting a kiss on a smiling Chrissie sandwiched between a beaming Matt that looked down the two of them with love.

I was jealous. Hot belly envy jealous. I needed to stop before a seizure erupted.

'Are you ruining our fun?' Mathew asked, he gave me a wink causing me to smile a little.

'Don't ruin our fun Clary,' Chrissie said sadly.

Clary's shoulders sank. 'Fine,' she decided, and then held up a finger. 'But don't stay up all night, remember what happened last time,'

'What happened last time?' I ask butting in tired of the chuckles and giggling.

'Chrissie couldn't sleep,' Mathew explained as Clary now was holding James phone and ducking every time he tried to get it. 'Making me and Clary stay awake,'

'Clary?' I frown.

'We were dating, once upon a time,' Mat says blandly.

'How quickly you dismiss our love?' Clary appeared teasing him, then turning to a laughing Chrissie who is chasing James.

We were walking away from the noisy hall now onto the wide balcony that stretched into a hall the pillars standing solemnly.

'Anyway,' Matt continued on, 'Chrissie's maid got so hysterical that she called me and Clary in to help, we then fixed Chrissie a bath that we all shared, watched a lot of telly and had tons of ice cream,' Matt shook his head grinning from the memory making my stomach curl. 'That was the best night we ever had, didn't sleep until dawn approached,'

We had reached Chrissie' room.

'Not happening again,' Clary said, although sounding grouchy she was smiling up at Matt.

'See you Clare,' Matthew says softly watching Clary give Chrissie a tight cuddle and James a small kiss on his cheek.

'Not if I see you first,' Clary's eyes sparkled as he leaned in to kiss her forehead and give her a tight hug.

Clary P.O.V

I moved away from Matthew sensing Jace's jealousy vibrating from his body.

'Remember curfew,' I tell him glowering a little.

Matt nodded, giving a glance at Jace before disappearing into Chrissie's room and shutting the door with a soft thud.

Jace gave me a tight smile but didn't take my hand. I frowned. 'What's up with you?' I said as we closed the door of our chambers.

Sophie had finished folding my laundry before bidding me good night. I smiled after her before glaring at Jace.

'What's wrong?'

Jace heaved a heavy sigh, turning to me. He trailed a hand down my side.

'I'm just annoyed, that's all,' his shoulders slumped and he began to take off his shoes.

I grinned. 'Were you jealous?' I ask smiling.

'Let's go to sleep,' Jace says his voice tired and annoyed. I shoot him a look but oblige.

OoOoo

Jace P.O.V

_Another dream. _

_I frown as I find myself in another room. With a ceiling full of clumps of tissue thrown on top making it nauseating to look up. I look around seeing myself locked in a toilet cubicle. My eyes shoot up in alarm as I look in front seeing a skinny 14 year old boy scrabbling to lock the door again and again._

'_Come on,' he murmurs annoyed. I glance at him shocked, this is Simon._

_Oh dear lord, I am trapped in a cubicle with Simon. How many interpretations can you get from that phrase?_

_He squirms nudging his feet. Please don't pee in front of me I silently whisper. I try beaming out, like I can in other dreams because hello it is my dream, but it won't budge._

_Simon pushes his glasses back, he scrabbles at the lock again before stopping. I realised why, a sound of thudded footsteps were heard when opening the bathroom door. _

'_Hello?' Simon attentively asks. Of course the idiot would have conversations with someone while he peed._

_Suddenly I was standing in Simon's place, in his shoes. This beaming thing was out of control. I looked through the gap through Simon's eyes glancing at the crack in the door seeing a black hooded figure before it vanished._

_I sensed Simon's fear, his thudding heart. I frowned again. What was Simon so scared of? _

_Another flash of black shoes moving around the bathroom. _

_Simon, or I, starts trying to lock the door out of worry and anxiety. My hand shaking as I tried to lock the door, my heart racing in panicked circles._

_I looked down, seeing two black shoes right next to the door I was in. _

_The door starts to rattle as if someone wanted to come in, it shakes violently and desperately. I start to back away, Simon's heart pondering as I back up in the corner of the cubicle whimpering. _

'_No!' I hear myself say. 'SOMEBODY HELP ME!'_

_The door rattles again before it bursts open and hands lunge at my quivering form._

I wake up with a gasp of terror along with Clary. _With Clary? _I stare at her shaking form in bed as she pulls the covers tighter against her body.

'Clary,' I say slowly, my eyes wide. I glance to the window seeing it only being 4.30am in the morning.

'Jace,' she whispers, tears dropping. 'Why are you awake?'

'I had a bad dream,' I say simply. I pull her towards me, letting her lean her head against my chest. 'What's the matter?'

'I had a bad dream also,' Clary raises her head, dried tears staining her freckled cheeks.

I frown, rubbing her back.

'What about?'

'You tell me first,' Clary says brushing her fingers against my nipples.

I give a weak chuckle.

'It was of Simon, nerdy skinny Simon in a-'

Clary shoots up her eyes wide. 'Shut. Up.'

I look up surprised. 'I thought this was show and tell,'

Clary waved her hand annoyed. She scrabbled on her knees eye level with me. Her breath ghosted my face, sweet strawberries scent with a hint of sticky apple. 'You dreamt of Simon. In a bathroom cubicle,'

'Yes,' I scoot up, the covers falling off my waist to my thighs. 'How did you know that?'

'We both had the same dream?' Clary pondered.

'No way, by the Angel no,' I look shocked. It was one thing to think that Clary and I shared the same blood and thought we were siblings that nearly killed us..But sharing the same dream. There has to be a limit somewhere!

'So we are now sharing dreams!' Clary looks freaked.

'Have something to share Clarissa?' I give her a leering look loving the way she scowls.

'Focus Jace,' she snaps. She shakily gets up from the bed walking to the window where a storm brews. Droplets of loud splashes of water hit the window pane. Lots of them. Clary reaches forward, closing the window with a bang, clutching the hatch with her finger to lock the window.

I sighed, my fingers clenched together. 'What was Simon afraid of?'

Clary inhales, her eyes wide, she deflates then sits next to me staring ahead.

'Simon was afraid of everything and anything when we were friends. There were bullies, people who thought he was gay, nerd,' Clary says nodding. She pulls her knees up resting her chin on it.

'I found him that day, the bathroom, with a teacher.' Clary whispers, tears rolling. 'I was only 13 years old, and I found him in such a trauma, he said,' Clary gulped as I rubbed her back. 'That somebody was there; he kept seeing people out to get him,'

'Was there?'

'No,' Clary said frowning, pushing her hair back as she shakes her head. 'No one was there,'

'What's wrong with him?'

'Nothing. He was perfectly fine. That's what his mother told me. He was still in shock of his parents divorce and Rebecca, his sister, was abroad,' Clary chews her lip, scrunching her forehead. 'I don't know...'

I reach over and pull her to me, making her lay her legs stretched in front of her and her head down on the pillow.

I peck her lips. 'Relax,' I tell her cuddling her warm body in a hug. 'You can finish in the morning; right now we need to sleep,'

Clary nods as she breathes in sighing against me.

Clary P.O.V

I didn't sleep. Or I couldn't because all I could think of was Simon. If Jace and I received that dream, what the hell did it mean?'

I had left Jace sleeping, the morning sun sweeping against his hard cheekbones, his face golden in the light. I wanted to sketch him there and then but couldn't.

I needed to find who opened the gates to let a demon attack one of our own and get away with it.

How did the demon get away so fast?

I walk to the training room, the towel on one shoulder and my hair twisted in a ponytail. I hear thuds and grunts, and widen my eyes. Who was up at 5.30?

I glance inside, seeing blond hair waving about in a pony tail. Kirin. It looked like she didn't wash off last nights make up as it was still smeared on her face.

'Hi Kirin,' I grin at her, and watch as she does a perfect loop in the air before landing next to me.

She smiled. 'Morning Clary, how are you?'

'Tired,' I say honestly.

Kirin shifts something flickering in her eyes then it's gone. I frown as she sits next to me.

'How are you?'

'Fine!' she quickly says, then blushes red her eyes blinking. She breathes in. 'I mean, I'm doing great, you?'

'You already asked me that question,' I narrow my eyes as she fiddles with her hands.

'Right,' she murmurs. She quickly gets up.

'Want to do some training together?' I ask as I put down my towel and leave my Evian water bottle next to it.

'I t-think it's best if we train separately,' Kirin calls to me stammering a little bit.

I glance at her suspicious. 'Or we could do it together. I mean it's better so you know when you're messing up while training,'

Kirin's blond bags slide down from her ear to her face. She flicks it away impatiently.

'No!' she shouts, and then sighs. 'I have a lot on my mind,'

I nod my chin jutting.

It couldn't be her. Could it? The one who opened the gates. I mean there is a list of reasons why she would do it.

She hated me at first and could still hate me.

I am dating her ex-boyfriend and she finds out Jace loves me more than her.

This is revenge!

I push my self up, cracking my knuckles. Why the hell would she plan revenge? That's so stupid Clary; I scold myself feeling like a 8 year old.

But with Kirin's blue eyes watching me and pretending to be punching a sand bag was getting on my nerves. What the hell was she hiding?

Not thinking properly, I stalk across the room to her angry and annoyed.

'What the hell are you playing at?' I snap.

'W-what are you t-talking about?' Kirin stutters pretending confused. 'I haven't done anything,'

I give a small bitter laugh. I grab her arm as she tries to get away from me.

'Do what?' she gasps out as I pull her wrist to me twisting it.

'Did you betray us? Do you work with Sebastian?'

Kirin glares at me wrenching her hand from me, her eyes hurt.

'No,' she glowers. 'How can you think that?'

'You've been acting odd and reserve, hiding things,' I cock my head as her eyes scatter darting. 'You've hid who you really are to Jace; you did a very good job at doing that. You could do it again,' I pester.

'How can you say that to me?' Kirin wails out annoyed, she throws her hands up.

'But you are hiding something; you could have opened those gates. I have gone through every suspect and it leaves you,' I say.

'But why would I do that?'

Kirin looks livid, blazing angry but I needed answers and I was furious in not getting any.

'I can think of few reasons,' I tell her.

She widens her eyes, and then laughs as she stalks up to me. 'In love with Jace still?!' she says shocked. 'You think I am-'She lets out a laugh, a very sour laugh. She spreads her arms. 'And this is me getting my revenge, is it?'

I look ashamed. Because what the heck was I thinking. This was so idiotic.

'You want to know what I am hiding. Because you got that part right!' Kirin barks out laughing. She walks closer to me. 'Fine,' she snaps.

Too close. I watch curious as she closes her eyes and breathes.

'Here I go,' I hear a whisper.

'Here what goes- oomph,' as a sudden pair of lips press against mines in a soft kiss. Her lips moving against mines.

I don't respond. Shocked as hell, I pull away reeling back.

'You're gay,' I whisper.

Kirin nods, tears in her eyes, sweat dripping on her collarbones. 'and,' she breathes a hiccup. 'for the first time I saw you, I knew that this wasn't some growing up thing, or part of life. It was me, this was me,'

I pull her to sit next to me. 'I don't care,' I tell her.

Kirin smiles, dimples showing on the curve of her elbows. She leans forward and I reel back.

'What are you doing?' I ask.

Kirin frowns. 'You said you didn't care, are your feelings the same?'

I shake my head no. My head was hurting now. 'I mean I don't care that you're gay. It's fine who you are. But _I'm _not gay, I have a boyfriend,'

Kirin nods in understanding, her hands shaking.

'You know I only ended it with Jace because I realised I was gay, also because I fell for you,'

'That's not true,'

'It is,' Kirin says sadly. ' I was so angry so I decided to act really nasty to you, but you ignored it and I thought maybe-' she glances at me 'I fell long and hard for you Clarissa Fray, angel girl. ,'

She gets up, her arms dropping to her side. She looks down at me. 'Please don't say anything; I just want to tell in my own time,'

'Of course,' I murmur still in shock, my headache feels even worse now. I watch Kirin snag her towel and water bottle leaving the room and leaving me sitting there.

OoOoo

'Blake!' Sebastian gasps out as I kiss him hard, nipping his lips and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

**What did you think?**

**And yes Kirin is a shocker, but we can scratch her name off the list of who the traitor is.**

**Please review in the review box. And who could Blake be? **

**Will be revealed if you review in the review box! And chapter will be updated early as soon as possible depending on amount of reviews I get!**


End file.
